Off the Grid
by ghostreader24
Summary: Burned out movie star, Edward Cullen, takes a break from the hustle and bustle of Hollywood, and ends up finding love in the middle of nowhere. *Donation for Babies at the Border Compilation - Voted No. 1 in the Top 10 fics completed in January 2019 by visitors of www . twifanfictionrecs . com
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I'm excited to share with you my contribution for the Babies At the Border Compilation. Over $13,000 was raised for those in need and I'm thrilled that my small contribution was a part of something so great to come from our Twilight fandom family.

Thank you to everyone who helped to organize such a massive undertaking, but especially Jeannie & Consuelo for standing tall and showing everyone that one person can make a difference. Thank you to every pre-reader, bannermaker, beta, and author who shared their time, images, and words with all of us. Thank you to everyone who donated and received the compilation back in October. I was there fangirlling right alongside each and everyone of you as I was delighted to read the words from my favorite authors.

I want to thank **purplec305** for pre-reading and **Midnight Cougar** for beta-ing. I am always grateful for the time each of you share in helping me to grow and improve with every new story. I can't ever thank you enough. xx

This story is completely written, pre-read, and beta-ed. The first chapter is what I shared in the compilation and over 15k. The new chapters to follow vary from 1k-4k and will post daily until the story is complete on New Year's Day. Happy Holidays to you and yours! Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer** : Twilight and its inclusive material is copyright to Stephenie Meyer. Original creation, including but not limited to plot and characters, is copyright to the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

-OTG-

(EPOV)

"I can't believe this." I shake my head in disgust, glaring at the people two tables away.

"What? What is it?" Rosalie Hale, my assistant, looks around at our fellow restaurant patrons.

"I can't eat a simple lunch at a restaurant, in a foreign country, no less, without someone trying to get my photo. Look at the table behind you pretending to take a photo of the two people on one side while the phone is pointing straight at me."

"You're being ridiculous." She rolls her eyes.

"I don't think so, Rosalie. I never wanted to be famous, and the invasion of my privacy is never-ending." Looking around, I see three more phones pointed in my direction. Over the years, I've learned to spot them more easily. It comes with the territory. People think they're subtle, but they're not.

"There's a price for everything. You need to give a little, Edward."

"A little? It's nonstop. You know what?" I stand and throw my napkin on the table, even though we haven't ordered. "I'm done."

"What are you talking about, done?" Rosalie grabs my wrist, preventing my escape.

Lowering my voice, I snarl. "I mean exactly what I'm saying. I'm done. It isn't worth it anymore."

As my anger starts to rise, I look around for the exit, knowing I need to get out of here before I make a scene. The pressure on my chest is growing by leaps and bounds, while my throat feels parched and I'm having trouble breathing.

"Edward! Wait! Maybe you need a break or you're a little burned out?" She looks hopeful.

"Oh, I'm burned out all right. Call Jasper and see what he can do about any remaining contracts. I've had enough." I'm desperate to leave as I yank my wrist from her hand and head for the door with her scrambling to follow.

"You can't be serious," she says, exasperated.

Outside the restaurant, I take a cigarette from my pocket then spin to face her. "I am. Tell whomever, we have scheduling conflicts and I won't be able to do their projects—or, hell, I don't care what you tell them. Get me out of everything."

My hands shake as I struggle with my lighter. When it finally lights, I take a few puffs. The tension immediately recedes as my whole body sags in relief. Desperation gives way to a wave of calm that I welcome like an old friend.

Rosalie looks around frantically. I can see the wheels spinning trying to come up with a better solution, while Emmett McCarty, my security guard, gets out of the car and waits for us to approach.

"What about taking a break for a month? We can ask for extensions, then you won't lose some of the roles I know you've been dying to play or working with the directors. You've waited years, Edward!"

She's right. There's a couple I fought tooth and nail for, but I'm sick of the constant invasion of my privacy and the tracking of my every movement. I know the people are fans, and I get it, but it doesn't mean I don't have my limits too.

"I need a month. At least." Letting out a deep sigh, I get ready to plead my case. "I need—"

Rosalie nods, holding up her hand. "I think we can do that."

"And somewhere to go. I want to drop out of sight. I'll do whatever it takes to get me there without being tracked."

"Like an island in the Caribbean? Or a mountain retreat? Do you want to stay in the US or go abroad?" she wonders.

"It doesn't matter. I want to do nothing. No scripts to read or next moves to consider. I want to sleep late with no one selling my whereabouts or photos for an easy buck. Minimal people."

Rosalie ponders my request, starts to speak, but stops herself. Then starts again. "Okay, I have a place in mind, but I need to make a few calls first and verify availability. This is a personal, secret spot of mine and always does the trick when I need to get away from it all. What about money?"

Shaking my head, I stub out my cigarette. "Whatever it takes. Pay for privacy. I don't care what it costs."

A slow smile spreads across her face. "I've got it, Edward, and I think you will like what I have in mind. Not quite seclusion, but close."

I hope so because I recognize I'm at my breaking point. I don't know how much longer I can continue with the current pace of my nonstop schedule and ever-present lack of privacy. My job has made me more reluctant to trust others over the years; I can never let my guard down. I long for simpler times where I can take a step away from everyone and everything and just be me again. Whoever that is.

-OTG-

It's taken Rosalie a week to make the arrangements with Jasper Whitlock, my lawyer, handling all the legal specifics. I'm antsy to board the plane, and take the last few puffs from my cigarette, needing at least one more before I start this next adventure. I light up again while I tune into her explanation of my next month.

"Here's the deal. You're flying into a small airport, which normally caters to local businessmen and women with small, private planes. So, nothing is unusual there. You won't stick out at all. I have a driver who has signed a nondisclosure agreement, as has the lady running the bed and breakfast where you will stay for a month. You will wear a disguise on the flight and drive, then at the end of the month, the driver will arrive and you will reverse the process, picking up where you left off."

"And where is this place?" I'm curious.

"Forksville Township, Michigan. The bed and breakfast is on a private farm in the middle of the woods. It is a working farm, but the area where you will stay is more isolated," she explains.

I grimace thinking of the smell. "Like cows and chickens?"

Rosalie shakes her head. "No. It's more of a produce farm, but they used to have livestock. Unfortunately, they were forced to scale back in the past couple of years. There's an orchard where they grow fruit, like apples and cherries. In the summer, they sell strawberries, blueberries, and sweet corn, but with the weather changing, they will focus on gathering pumpkins and picking apples for cider."

I let out a deep sigh while fidgeting with my lighter. "Okay, and the lady?"

"I knew her growing up. Clara Swan. She ran a bakery for over thirty years, but closed it two years ago at the advice of her granddaughter, Bella. I didn't know Bella growing up, as she is younger than me, but she moved in with her grandmother when Clara was having health issues and took over running the farm."

"So, Clara and Bella. Anyone else I should know about?" I challenge, hoping she's sticking with my request of minimal people.

"Other than Clara's son, Charlie, who is the Chief of Police and also Bella's dad, I doubt you will see anyone else unless you leave the farm or go to the areas where they're working. The property has plenty of woods and trails for hiking, as it's over a hundred acres and has been in the family for years. There's a lake for fishing or just watching the sunset. You should have complete privacy." Rosalie guarantees with nod of her head.

A thought suddenly occurs to me. "What if there's an emergency?"

"I'll contact you or Clara can contact me. Take this time, Edward, and enjoy the simplicity of the season and farm. No deadlines or demands. No cell phones or me nagging you constantly. Hopefully, you'll return feeling refreshed and ready to take on everything again." She brightens with an optimistic, friendly smile.

Running my hand nervously through my hair, I worry that I need to explain. "I—"

Rosalie holds up a hand, stopping me before I get started. "You don't have to spell it out for me. You have bounced from project to project without a single vacation for years. I watch as you dive into another character, losing pieces of yourself along the way. I hope the break will help remind you who you are and where you want to see yourself going."

I breathe in deeply as my resolve strengthens. "Okay, let's get going."

-OTG-

The flight is uneventful, and my driver barely says a word until we arrive when the sound of the tires crunching over the gravel driveway finally comes to a halt. He opens my door then hands me my bag, and I hear a muffled barking sound coming from inside the house.

"Sir." He nods, returns to the car, and disappears down the driveway without another word.

I pull off the baseball cap, sunglasses, and fake beard, tossing them into the outer compartment of my bag.

After a quick glance at my surroundings, I admire the front of the sprawling, white farmhouse nestled among the trees. It is surrounded by other detached buildings of what I guess are barns for storing equipment and supplies.

Spinning around in a complete circle, I gaze at the patchwork of colors throughout the trees, and already I feel a little lighter. There are gold, orange, and red leaves for as far as the eye can see while a constant shower of leaves float to the ground in the gentle breeze on this sunny, fall day.

After a few deep breaths, taking in the fresh autumn air, my feet lead me toward the house, crunching across piles of scattered leaves along the sidewalk. The entrance is inviting with the "welcome" wreath, while pumpkins and mums in the colors of the season edge the pathway to the door.

Before I can get to the entrance, a short, plumpish woman with a warm smile and kind eyes opens the front door of the farmhouse and waves me inside. "Hello, you must be Edward. I'm Clara Swan, but please call me Gran."

I shake her hand politely. "Edward Cullen. I appreciate you being so accommodating to my schedule."

She waves off my comment and closes the door behind me as a small, fluffy, white dog greets me with a wagging tail and plenty of enthusiasm. "I adore Rosalie. I've known her since she was a little girl coming into my bakery with her grandmother. She stayed summers with her grandparents, but a day didn't go by without her needing one of my 'special' cookies, as she called them."

"What made them 'special'?" I ask, reaching down to pat the dog's head while he sniffs my boots.

"Why they're full of love, of course. And don't mind Cooper. He's my tiny watchdog who is more of an alarm than anything. If you sit still too long, he will snuggle up and join you in a nap." She chuckles. "He usually hangs out with me in the kitchen, looking for any morsel which may drop."

He doesn't look like a mix but a purebred. "Is he a Maltese?"

"Yes. He has such a wonderful, easygoing personality. I'm sure the two of you will get along fine. We have a cat too. Her name is Ginger, but who knows where she's hiding at the moment." Gran points toward the stairs. "You are welcome to any of the rooms upstairs. We remodeled this old farmhouse two years ago and added bathrooms to each of the bedrooms. Take your pick, and you can leave your bag up there. Since you're my only guest for the next month, it will just be the two of us, and my bedroom is here on the main level. Are you hungry? I've finished filling bread orders this morning and I've got soup on the stove."

"That sounds delicious. I'll just slip upstairs for a moment."

When I make my way to the upper level, I look through the three similar bedrooms decorated in serene, natural colors. Each are distinctly a prominent color with one being almost all white while another is mostly browns, but I'm drawn to the blue room. There are queen beds in each with a desk and chair looking out each window. I look through the closets finding extra bedding and blankets, with plenty of room to store my things. After concluding there isn't a difference in the full bathrooms, just the colors, I decide on the blue one that overlooks the in-ground pool behind the house, then return to the main level.

Letting my nose guide me to the kitchen, I find Gran is a flurry of activity, moving between areas.

"It smells tempting in here." My voice startles her, but when she sees it's me, she shares a warm smile.

"See what I mean. You didn't even alarm Cooper. He already loves you. Take a seat." Gran points toward one of the stools at the island, while I spy the pup looking cozy in a nearby dog bed as his eyes droop closed. "I've got to bag up my bread order for the restaurant, but I'll get your soup."

She ladles a rustic-looking brown bowl full of steaming soup and sets it in front of me on a plate, then brings over a wooden cutting board with a small loaf of bread, a silver cup of what looks like whipped butter, and a knife.

"Today is New England Clam Chowder. I've won a few prizes for this recipe over the years. I think the secret is the bacon. I hope you'll like it. The bread is fresh from this morning's batch. Even though I don't have the bakery any longer, I still have the demand, thanks to my granddaughter, Bella. During the remodel, we upgraded my kitchen to continue making everyone's bakery favorites without the overhead of my old shop. My new landlord was trying to run me out after thirty years there because he wanted to bulldoze the property in favor of something else."

"So, you cook and bake for your guests; and what, cater on the side?" I ask, then scoop up a spoonful of soup, blowing on it lightly.

"Yes, I have a deal with two local restaurants, which keep me plenty busy with their orders for bread, cookies, cakes, and pies. As a farmer, it's difficult to keep money flowing during the winter months. When my husband passed away, I tried keeping up with everything, but it became too much. Bella is a lifesaver. She moved into the cottage by the main barn and took over the responsibilities of the farm. We eliminated all the horses and livestock and expanded the orchard. Then she thought we should turn the old farmhouse into a bed and breakfast, which has been a fantastic idea and it keeps me busy. The company it brings is always welcome."

"Does Bella come by here a lot?" I wonder if she's young enough to recognize me.

"At least once a day to pick up orders and deliver them, usually in the afternoons. How's the soup?"

"Unbelievable, but I'll be honest; I don't think I've had butter or bacon in at least ten years. This is so satisfying I'm thinking they've been starving me."

"You look a little thin, but I'm positive we can fix that. There's a reason they call it comfort food." She winks.

"Knock, knock!" I hear a voice from a hallway off the kitchen and the slam of a door. "Gran, do you have your—"

Cooper barks excitedly and runs over to greet the woman I believe to be Bella as she looks like a younger version of Gran. She scoops him up in her arms, then he licks her face repeatedly.

"Cooper! How are you, buddy? So many kisses." She giggles, setting him back on the floor, then wipes her face.

Gran grins, making our introduction. "Bella, this is Edward. He's staying with me for the next month."

"Oh, the NDA?" Bella raises her eyebrows.

"What's that dear?" Gran looks confused, but Bella explains.

"He's the reason we needed to sign the non-disclosure agreements."

"Yes, right. Edward is a famous movie star," she states proudly, as if I'm her own son.

"Is he?" Bella's smile is mischievous. Immediately, I'm cautious and curious as to what she may know. But before I can ask, her attention is on her grandmother. "Do you have everything ready for me to make today's delivery?"

"I'll pull it together now. How's your morning been?" Gran asks.

"We've been busy pressing apples. I dropped off thirty gallon jugs of cider and a load of pumpkins at the mill. It should hold them for a couple of days, but you know how weekends are. Sam will haul another truckload of pumpkins later this afternoon. Emily was busy making cinnamon sugar donuts for some kindergarteners on a field trip from a nearby school." She drops a bag on the countertop of the island.

The exchange between Gran and Bella leaves me with questions. I don't remember Rosalie mentioning anyone named Sam or Emily. I understand I'm an outsider in their world, but maybe I can figure out the details without needing to pry.

Gran lights up. "Did you check them?"

"Yes, they taste exactly like you used to make. No worries. You should try one, Edward." She pushes the bag in my direction, but her genuine smile that lights up the room, leaves me captivated by this newest arrival in my temporary world in Forksville.

I reach over and open the bag as the smell alone makes my mouth water. "I can't remember the last time I had bread, sugar, or any carbohydrate before coming here."

"You don't eat carbs or sugar?" Bella asks, slightly bewildered.

"Not by choice. I'm representing a clothing line that requires a certain look, I'm told."

"You look like skin and bones. Is that what's in now? Maybe you should just keep the entire bag of donuts." She gives them a little push in my direction, then grabs the huge bag filled with small loaves of bread like the one I've been eating with my soup. "I'll load the truck, Gran."

My eyes follow her while my tongue is in orgasmic heaven. She's a natural beauty with her dark brown hair and green eyes. I can already tell that keeping my curiosity and growing attraction to her a secret, may prove difficult.

I notice she's curvier than the women I'm used to seeing, or maybe it's just all the layers she's wearing for this time of year. Most of the women I know in show business are pencil-thin, eating little and smoking nonstop to suppress their appetites.

A practice I'm all too familiar with in Hollywood. Rosalie has been after me to quit for years. Unfortunately, I'm a stress smoker, but also smoke when I drink. With zero stress planned for the next month, I'm hoping this getaway is what I need to kick the nasty habit.

Bella returns from outside and easily lifts another box, giving me a quick smile, then heads back down the hallway.

I'm about to offer my help in loading the items, when Gran distracts me by filling the long kitchen island with nearly a dozen labeled cake boxes.

My eyes widen. "You made all of this today?"

She nestles them within a larger box for transport. "Yes, this morning. Living on a farm and running the bakery for so many years turned me into an early riser. I hope I won't disturb you, but I'm usually up baking around 4:30 a.m., then I'll turn in early in the evening, and you'll have the place to yourself."

"Gran, do I have everything?" Bella grabs the remaining box with practiced ease, and I'm a little disappointed that it's clear she doesn't need my help.

"Yes, that's all the cakes. I'll have the pie order tomorrow for Shelly. Did Jacob want to add anything else to his order?"

My ears perk up at the mention of another man. Maybe Jacob is her boyfriend?

"I don't know. I'll call him and double-check." She turns in my direction. "Nice to meet you, Edward. I'm sure I'll be seeing you around."

"Yeah, good to meet you too, Bella." I stuff another donut in my mouth and watch her leave, hoping I'm here the next time she returns.

"They're delicious, aren't they?" Gran sneaks one from the bag for herself. "Mmmmm."

I nod my head since my mouth is full of cinnamon and sugar goodness.

"I love that recipe, and Emily is such a sweetheart. She is Sam's wife and heads up the kitchen over at the Black Swan Cider Mill. It was in the Black family for years, but eventually they sold all the farmland to developers, and the old cider mill is all that remains. It's a historic building now and protected, thankfully, but people still love to visit every fall, a tradition in this area. Without farmland, Jacob needed a supplier to keep the mill going, and he asked us, creating a partnership between our two families. He and Bella work hard to keep us in business. It helps the demand is high this time of year too."

The pieces are falling together. Sam works here on the farm, and Jacob is some kind of business partner.

"A cider mill?"

"Yes. Haven't you ever visited one?"

"I can't say I have."

"Here." Gran reaches into the refrigerator, pulls out a gallon-sized jug, and looks for a glass. "We press all the apples here and the mill is more of a distributor or store, I guess. They sell all the items we make here on the farm. Bella runs a booth at the Farmer's Market for us during the spring and summer, but in the fall, the mill opens September through October. Families from all around the area come to pick pumpkins, eat cinnamon sugar donuts, and drink freshly pressed cider."

I look at the cloudy, amber-colored contents of the glass she sets in front of me, then lift it to take a sniff.

"There's nothing like it when it's fresh. Different from apple juice, which I'm positive you've had. Some people have issues with it being unpasteurized, but that's what makes it great. We take sanitation seriously and have extra precautions in place to make certain our cider is safe."

I tip the glass up toward my mouth and take a sip. "Wow. It tastes like—" Not finding the right words to describe it.

"Autumn." Gran gives me a knowing grin. "It's something special to this season and our area. Fresh cider is full of complex flavors, which light up your taste buds. It's sweet while tart and a little bitter."

I tilt back the remaining contents, emptying the glass. "You said you sell other things—like what?"

Gran refills my glass before putting the jug back in the refrigerator. "Let's see. I make various jellies, jams, and apple butter. The garden provides everything we need for salsas and sauces. You know things like tomatoes, peppers, and onions. We collect wildflower honey from our bees and the sap from our sugar maples at the end of winter, then make maple syrup. Bella goes mushroom hunting in the spring and usually finds numerous morels, which are highly valued in this area."

"So, all of this keeps you in business," I ask curiously, as I finish eating my soup.

"Yes, year-round; there's always something to do. Bella planted rows of Vidal grapes when she moved in two years ago, as she keeps talking about learning to make ice wine. In my understanding, the grapes freeze on the vine after the first frost, then our workers harvest and process them as you would regular wine. I've tried a few of her batches and found the wine to be sweet. It's more of a dessert wine."

"Sounds interesting." I can't ever recall tasting ice wine.

Gran taps her chin in thought. "Let's see, what else do we make? Bella has sold jewelry in the past. I think she's considering trying her hand at soap making and bath scrubs to expand the options we offer. The winter months are good for those projects. You know, arts and crafts. I quilt a little, but would rather knit."

I look around considering how I will spend my days. "What are my options for things to do around here? I'm not used to having so much time on my hands. So, it will probably be a change not always being on the go."

Gran reaches over to take my dishes, cleaning them up while I go back to eating more donuts.

"Hopefully, you aren't expecting too much. We live in the woods, but are fairly self-sufficient. We don't have gas lines like in town. So, we keep a liquid propane tank, which they refill regularly. Don't be alarmed if the truck shows up unexpectedly. We have electric with a back-up generator in case we lose power from a storm. We use our wood-burning fireplace typically for heat. Our water comes from a well, which is a little different too.

"We don't have cable television, but our antenna from years ago still picks up plenty of channels. I had internet television installed recently, and we have access to the internet with Wi-Fi available, but it's slow. You will find yourself giving up and doing something else. I love something Bella put on my phone called Pinterest. Have you heard of it?"

"Uh, no. I haven't." I shake my head and look inside the bag, grabbing the last donut.

"Well, it has lots of good recipes and ideas people share with one another. I can lose hours on there." She points toward the main living room. "There are books on the shelves, mostly classics, but Bella has more at her place, if you're looking for something to read. I have a relatively large movie collection."

At the suggestion, my mind wonders what Bella's place looks like in comparison to the farmhouse.

I follow Gran into the living room. We stand side by side looking out over the back of the property through the huge picture windows.

"This looks like a park. It's breathtaking." I'm in awe at the dazzling array of colors.

Gran chuckles. "I agree. You should see it in the spring when everything is lush and green. There are trails you are free to hike, but don't be surprised when you see plenty of wildlife. We have wild turkey, deer, and a fox or two who roam the woods regularly. You are welcome to fish the lake too."

"I can't remember ever fishing." I try but can't recall ever going.

"Well, there's a first time for everything. Bella likes to catch and release, but her dad will slip out here and leave with a full string for his wife, Sue, to fry for dinner."

I tense at the thought of casually running into Bella's dad here on the property. Being Chief of Police, I bet he carries a gun, and I don't want to wind up on the wrong side of it.

Gran pulls me from my thoughts as she continues to explain my options. "The pool is heated and at your disposal, but we will close it toward the end of the month before the snow falls. We have a hot tub that feels wonderful year-round, if you can brave the cooler temperatures getting out to it.

"Rosalie mentioned you were looking to get away from everything. So, hopefully, we can fill the bill here. We're simple people, Edward. Sleep in if you want or nap if you feel the need. There is a hammock outside, which can help you while away the hours under a shade tree, if you wish."

"Gran, it all sounds perfect. Exactly what I need," I reassure her. Rosalie nailed this escape.

"We sure like it. I'm almost always in the kitchen cooking something, but you are welcome to whatever you find in the refrigerator, freezer, or pantry. The microwave is here if you find something you would like to reheat. Or just ask and I can pull together a quick meal for you. I want you to feel comfortable, Edward, so if you think of something you need, I'm sure we have it around here somewhere."

I wonder when it will start getting cooler and if I packed the right amount of layers. "As for clothing, I only brought T-shirts and jeans. Will those be enough?"

"If it cools off too much for you, there are men's clothes in one closet upstairs: plaid shirts and jackets, if you need an extra layer. They may be a little large, but should work in a pinch. There are extra blankets up there too, for your bed."

I nod pleased I won't need to worry I'll freeze while I'm here. "Thank you. I think I will go check out your movie collection. Relax a bit."

"Enjoy yourself, and if you need anything, just give me a holler." Gran hustles off to the kitchen, leaving me on my own.

After selecting a classic, _The Wizard of Oz_ , I settle onto the couch, jamming a pillow behind my head. This is one of my favorite movies as Dorothy Gale embarks on an adventure making new friends to help her find her way home. I love the use of sepia tone then the change to Technicolor. It isn't long before my blinks slow and I lose track of the movie.

Waking up in the middle of the night, the television screen is off, and I realize I've fallen asleep on the couch in the living room of my new home for the next month. I'm covered in a soft blanket while a small furball is nestled tightly into my side. As I slowly get my bearings, I stare out the huge windows viewing the clear dark night sky full of stars. It's been a long time since I can remember enjoying simple things like seeing the stars or petting a dog. It's a good feeling.

-OTG-

The next time I wake up I'm in my pitch-dark bedroom. I must have made my way upstairs at some point during the night. I look around for a clock, but see no illuminated digital numbers in any direction, probably by design. Feeling around for a switch on the wall, I trigger opening the automatic blackout shades. As my eyes adjust to the sunshine pouring through the windows, I realize it must be later in the day than I first thought with the sun high in the sky.

I shower and dress, then go in search of Gran and something to eat, wondering if I've missed Bella stopping by to pick up whatever creations Gran made this morning. This thought alone makes me move a little faster down the stairs and to the kitchen to find it empty except for Cooper in his dog bed watching the back door.

"Hey, buddy." Scratching him behind his ears, he leans into my hand, enjoying the attention. "Where is everybody?"

There are pans of baked pastries cooling in trays on the kitchen island, which look like a Hot Pocket of some sort. The clock on the microwave oven tells me it is 2:43 p.m. I've almost slept the entire day away. Grabbing one of the Hot Pockets, I take a bite finding it full of meat and vegetables, then hear voices coming from the front of the house.

I head in that direction, being careful not to make any noise and alert anyone of my presence. You never know who may be around the house or outside. The front windows are open enough to let in the easy fall breeze, which causes the curtains to sway back and forth gently. Bella and Gran are sitting on the porch swing, and I'm about to return to the kitchen when I hear Gran speak, stopping me in my tracks.

"What did he want?"

My curiosity gets the best of me and I wonder who _he_ is?

"He said he was just checking up on his investment," Bella huffs.

I slip into one of the nearby chairs and take another bite, while Cooper sits at my feet, probably hoping a crumb or two will fall his way.

"Since when do bankers do such a thing? I hate that you had to get the renovation loans from him." Gran sounds upset.

Leaning a little closer toward the window, I can see Bella, but only hear Gran.

Bella shrugs. "They offered us the best deal. I had to take it. You know, I'll always do what's best for the farm no matter who is involved with the business at hand. I hope we haven't overextended ourselves for winter."

"Don't worry. We've made the winter payments for the past two years. This winter should be no different. Plus, having Edward here for a full month is great."

Thanks, Gran. I knew she liked me. I wonder if Bella does too?

"You mean the income Edward brings is great. That reminds me; I should take new pictures and update the website again with autumn photos. I hope I can increase our traffic and keep the farmhouse full of guests over the holidays."

Apparently, Bella is focused on the business and not me, as I am on her.

"Did James say anything else?"

He must be the banker.

"Oh, Gran. You know how he is. How he's always been."

"What did he say?" Gran presses for more details.

Bella speaks softer, and I can barely hear her. "He said it looked like I was letting myself go."

Sounds like a jerk.

"Oh, Lord. He hasn't changed one bit."

"You know, when we were together, I was a size 6 and miserable or irritable all the time. He created so much self-doubt in me I barely knew which end was up. Now, I'm a size 16, happier and more confident than I've ever been in my life."

"I always thought the day you broke up with him was the day you lost a good 200 pounds. It sounds like his ego is still bruised. Mark my words, the right guy won't care about your dress size, Bella, just about what's in here."

Gran's hand reaches over and taps on Bella's chest.

"Gran, you and I are a heartier type of woman, which is what it takes to live in this area and do the work we do. Not everyone can handle our winters, which seem to last forever. Chopping wood and plowing snow isn't for the meek."

"True. Farm gals are sturdy, and you, Bella, can easily do the work of three men."

"I think you may overstate the truth now." She chuckles, but switches right back into business-mode. "I need to go over our plowing contracts for the winter and send those out soon. I saw a wooly worm yesterday. Solid white."

"Oh dear. That means more snowfall than normal this winter. The upside is it will be good for our plowing business, keeping Sam and Seth busy all winter. Well, I had better box up Jacob's pasties. How long are they going to be away hunting?"

"I think just for the weekend. Leah has him covered at the brewery, but I may help her by waiting tables on Saturday night when they are swamped from all the river traffic."

The thought of seeing Bella in her element is almost enough to tempt me to venture into town.

"Why don't Leah and Jacob date? They seem like a great match."

"He's not her type."

"Not her type? They work great together," Gran argues.

"Yes, Gran, they do, but I'm more her type. She likes girls."

"Oh." Gran seems at a loss for words until she asks, "Do you?"

"No, and stop worrying about me. I'm into guys, but none from Forksville. I know a little too much about the dating pool here. Anyway, Sam said James is dating that gal Vicki from the flower shop. She's more his type anyway: skinny and naïve."

"What about Edward?" Gran asks.

Finally, back to me.

"What _about_ Edward?" Bella echoes Gran's question.

"Are you interested in him? Is he your type?"

Thank you, Gran. Now we are getting somewhere.

"Oh, please." Bella scoffs. "Gran, he's a movie star. Edward is handsome and charming, which I doubt is news to him. I'm positive he dates women who are a size zero or supermodels. All of those people treat relationships like business deals looking for the right fit for capitalizing on the almighty buck. They have meetings about who would be the right person to push their careers higher and send box office sales soaring. I'm not interested in that person. I want someone who's more down-to-earth. Someone who loves the land and helping people. You know, the rugged type who doesn't care about my size or appearance or what my position in life can do for him. I can be sweaty or dirty with my hair a mess and my nails chipped from hard work, and it won't make any difference."

I can't keep the huge smile off my face. She thinks I'm handsome and charming. I get hung up on her comment, but know I need to focus on her opinions.

What Bella said is true for some people in show business, but not all. And certainly not me. Maybe I'm too thin for her. She's a little intimidating and could probably snap me in half. I'm not really the outdoorsy type, but people can change. I think.

"You know, Jacob—"

Bella stops her line of thought. "Gran, we're business partners. Nothing more. Nothing less. Plus, he's sweet on one of his servers, Vanessa."

Well, that ends my questions about this Jacob guy they keep talking about.

"I'm just saying he's easy on the eyes, is all."

"Sure, Gran. James was too and look where that got me."

"You'll figure it out." Gran pats her knee, her body moving into my view.

Are they coming inside? I need to hurry back to the kitchen, so they don't catch me eavesdropping.

"I don't know, but in the meantime, I've got a farm to run and we're in peak season for getting all the apples harvested before the end of the month."

"Did you at least give James cider and apples to take back to the girls at the bank?"

"I did. Don't worry; he thinks we're all good."

I hear the doorknob turning, and scramble to get to the kitchen as the front door opens, their voices getting louder.

"You are far more polite than I would have been with that man. Will you drop off Jacob's pasties for me?"

I pull out a stool then pop the remaining bite of what is a "pasty" in my mouth, trying to finish it quickly. Cooper is going after the crumbs I drop when the two women walk into the kitchen, and I hurry to swallow what's left in my mouth.

"Sure. Are there any extras?" Bella asks.

"Plenty. Oh, good afternoon, Edward. Did you sleep well?"

I give Gran an easy smile. "Good afternoon. I did, thank you."

"Hey, Edward." Bella pulls out the stool next to mine and takes a seat.

"Bella." I try to play it cool, not acting any more interested in her than I already am. I'm supposed to be here resting and relaxing, not crushing on the resident granddaughter. For goodness sake, I'm a grown man, not a hormonal teenager. Why do I feel like one?

"You should try one of Gran's pasties. They are like a savory hand pie." She reaches over, grabbing one from the tray.

"Sounds interesting. They look like a homemade Hot Pocket." I follow her example and take a bite, trying not to reveal this is my second one.

"They are so much better than those, Edward. They originated in England but common in the UP where miners would carry them underground during their 12-hour workdays mining copper deposits, and loggers did the same with the hearty meal, keeping them fueled all day long."

"UP?" I ask.

"Yes, UP or Upper Peninsula. We also call the people who live in the UP 'Yoopers,' while they call us 'Downstaters,' who live in the Mitten."

"The Mitten?" It's as if she's speaking another language.

Gran holds up her hand with her thumb on the right and points with her other hand. "Everyone who lives in the Mitten or Lower Peninsula uses their hand to show you where they are from in the area. It's like a built-in map. Some folks live in the thumb over along Bay City and the Great Lake Huron, while others live up at the tips of the fingers, near the Traverse City area. They are famous for their cherries."

Suddenly, I realize why that name sounds familiar. "I know of the Traverse City Film Festival. Isn't Michael Moore the founder?"

"That's right. He is. They have the Festival at the end of July and first part of August. It draws a great crowd of movie lovers, like me."

Maybe I've underestimated Gran, and she knows who I am in Hollywood.

"Now, back to the map." She holds up her hand again. "If you go down your pinky, you are on the west side of the state, which also borders the Great Lake Michigan. The sand dunes are a lot of fun over on that side of the state, and people enjoy the beaches there too."

Bella chimes in again. "Don't forget about the skiing up north, Gran. Before you get to Traverse City, there's a region with the area's best skiing around Boyne Mountain. The Mackinac Bridge connects the two peninsulas. It's a wonderful area to explore too. I love Mackinaw fudge, but Gran's fudge she makes around Christmas time is even better."

"Sounds great, but I doubt I will make it off the farm while I'm here." I shake my head—I'm not willing to push the envelope when it comes to my privacy.

"You never know, Edward. We can help you out with a disguise," Gran suggests, "and then you could see other parts of the state. It's really a beautiful place year-round."

"I think it's too risky, and I'm fine to just stay right where I am."

"Now, back to these." Bella holds up her meat pie and further explains with a gleam in her eye. "Their name, pasty, is spelled like the nipple coverings I'm sure you are familiar with, but you pronounce it like 'nasty' instead of 'tasty.' They are commonly filled with meat and root vegetables like potatoes, carrots, and rutabaga, while seasoned with salt and pepper. Most people eat them plain, but others like them with ketchup or gravy."

I take another bite while Gran puts the rest into a box. "Mmmm, they're good."

"I feel like I'm getting lucky with you, Edward. Are there any foods you don't like?" Gran wonders.

I shrug. "Not really. I'll let you know, but so far, everything is delicious. It's nice not to be filled with a constant diet of chicken, fish, steamed vegetables, salad, or fruit, then exercising at the gym twice a day."

Bella stands and pushes in her stool. "I'll go drop those by Jacob's house, then I was thinking about coming back to swim in the pool since it's such a warm afternoon. Is that okay?"

"It's fine by me. Edward, did you want to use the pool too?" Gran asks.

Bella looks embarrassed. "Oh, right. I'm sorry. If you planned to use it, then I'll go another time and you can have it to yourself."

"No, I'll go wander the trails for a while and see the property. I need to get out of the house. Help yourself."

"Okay, if you're sure you don't mind."

"I'm positive."

"Great. I'm off to Jacob's, then I'll be back shortly."

I give her an understanding nod, and almost at once, I'm picturing Bella with a lot less clothing. Gone are the uniformed layers of plaid shirts, jeans, and work boots she wears daily. In their absence are different colored bikinis and revealing one-piece swimsuits.

"Edward."

A slow smile starts as I imagine her curvy hips and full, natural breasts.

"Edward." Gran gives me a knowing grin, as if she can read my mind and realizes how I'm visualizing her granddaughter.

"Oh, sorry. I zoned out for a minute. I think I'll go grab my shoes and head out for a walk."

Gran chuckles. "Okay."

-OTG-

The sound of splashing takes my mind off my throbbing ankle as I hobble along the trail seeing the pool come into view. I hope my slight limp won't be noticeable, because I'm positive Bella or Gran will overreact and have a doctor here at once.

When I finally get to the pool, the sight before me is one I'll remember always: a soaked and nearly naked Bella in a bikini climbing from the pool. Every expectation I've had about seeing her is exceeded as I watch her grab a towel and dry off her luscious curves. I've never been so jealous of a towel in my life.

She looks around and catches sight of me spying on her, but thinks nothing of it, smiling and waving me over.

"Hey, Edward. How was your walk?"

"Good." I try to close the distance between us walking as naturally as possible, but she doesn't miss a thing.

The smile on her face fades. "Are you limping?"

"Uh, don't freak out, but I may have twisted my ankle while I was on the trail. I tripped over some roots and fell." I collapse onto the chaise lounge next to where she's standing.

"Let me check it and see if you broke anything. You've probably just pulled the tendons. Did you hurt anything else when you went down?" She pushes and pulls on my ankle, checking my reactions of each new position, with some being more tender than others are.

I show her my hands. "I caught my fall, but my hands and wrists are okay. A little dirty and a few scrapes, but I'll live. I popped my right knee on a large tree branch across the trail."

"Did you break the skin?" She moves the pant leg up to inspect my knee, but I'm distracted by the fact her cool hands and gentle touch are all over my leg. "It will probably bruise, but I don't think it needs a bandage. Anywhere else?"

My mind immediately goes to the scene in _Indiana Jones_ where Indy has Marion kiss away all of his injuries, and I wonder if I can get Bella to kiss my boo-boos in a similar fashion.

I shake my head and try not to be obvious in my staring at her barely concealed chest while she's bent over my leg. I hope she can't read my mind.

Bella chuckles at catching me, but says nothing as she grabs a stack of towels and props them under my ankle. "I'll go get ice."

"You don't have to—"

"Edward," she warns.

"I'm sure it's fine." I try to convince her, but get nowhere.

"Humor me."

"Don't tell Gran," I say, hoping we can keep my fall between us.

"Do you really think any of us can keep anything from Gran? Trust me. It's better she knows."

I nod and watch her head for the back door, disappearing for a moment, then returning with Gran, Cooper, and another dog trailing behind them.

Gran makes a beeline for me. "Edward! Do I need to call the Doc? Or Rosalie?"

Rosalie doesn't need to know about this. She'll force me to leave and I just got here. "I don't think so. My best guess is I twisted it. I'm sure if I stay off it for a couple of days, I'll be as good as new."

Bella places bags of ice around my ankle and wraps it all in a stretchy bandage holding the ice in place. "We won't take off your shoe, as it will help keep the swelling down, and the ice should decrease it. Fifteen minutes on then fifteen minutes off."

I let out a sigh. "Really, I'm fine. I was able to walk back."

Bella shoots me a look that means this isn't up for negotiation.

I backpedal, conceding to her opinion. "Or I can just sit here with the ice until you say otherwise."

She smiles. "That's better."

When Bella finally has me settled, she pulls a T-shirt over her head, ending my view of her voluptuous breasts, then slides on a pair of shorts leaving her legs exposed, at least that's something. In those shorts, her ass is plump and perfectly rounded, making my hands twitch with a need to reach out and grab or squeeze it.

I close my eyes and let my head fall back against the lounger. Taking several deep breaths, I try to think about anything but Bella, hoping I won't need towels to cover up my growing interest in her.

"I think we have one of those ankle compression sleeves. I'll go see if I can find it." Gran and Cooper head back for the house while Bella takes the seat next to me.

She snaps her fingers. "Come here, Blue."

The dog walks over between our spots then sits next to Bella, giving me a careful who-are-you look.

I squint from the sunset almost disappearing behind the trees then glance in her direction. "Another dog?"

"Yes, this is my buddy, Blue. He's an Australian Shepherd and the best dog ever. I love his blue eyes." Bella wraps an arm around him.

I smile. "Cooper has competition?"

"Cooper stays indoors with Gran most of the time. Blue follows me everywhere, and usually he rides along when I make deliveries in the truck. He's a great farm dog." She rubs his fur around his collar, and he gives her a lick on the face. "Do you have a pet?"

I let out a sad chuckle. "No. I don't even have a home, Bella."

She's shocked by this news. "How can you not have a home?"

I shrug. "I stay in hotels when I'm on location or back in Los Angeles when I need to go to meetings before flying off to my next project."

"So, you never have a place where you can unwind and you're just… I don't know... stuck in a hotel room constantly? Like a prison cell?" By the look on her face, the idea isn't her first choice for accommodations.

"Not really. I had a home when I first started in the business, but I was never there. So, I ended up selling it, and now I stay in a hotel wherever I need one." I haven't thought about buying a home in years—it isn't practical with the amount of travel I do.

"Edward, that's really sad. Where are you from?" she asks.

"Chicago."

"Well, that's not far from here. Do your parents live there?"

"They do, but we have been out of touch for a while. I'm always busy and they have their own lives. I call them occasionally, but no real visits together since I'm usually working and abroad." Fresh guilt weighs heavily on my heart when I think about how our relationship has deteriorated over the years.

"Not even for the holidays?" She tries to find any source of hope.

"Not even then. My assistant sends them presents, but that's it."

Her head shakes. Clearly, she's unable to comprehend another sad aspect of my life. "And they're okay with all of this… movie star lifestyle you live?"

I shrug. "They weren't in the beginning, but they want me to be happy."

"Are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Happy," Bella clarifies.

There it is; the fifty million dollar question. With my annual income exceeding this amount, it isn't the first time I've considered if the tradeoff is worth it. Am I happy?

"I don't know. No?"

Bella nods her understanding. "Which is why you're here."

Is it?

"Maybe. I knew I needed a break, and to find a place where I can breathe again. It felt like I was suffocating with everyone around me constantly. I don't like the crowds, but I don't have a choice. People can track your every move now, and there's always someone there with a camera to catch you in your most vulnerable moments. It's hell, Bella. I didn't sign up for this part of the business, but people rely on me for their jobs now. I make this obscene amount of money, and I'm grateful for that, but what can I do? When can I get off this hamster wheel and say, 'enough'?"

"Do you still enjoy acting?" Her questions pick away at the core of my issues.

Letting out a huge sigh, I wonder if I can answer her truthfully. "I do, but it's always the scheduling of it all. I keep thinking—what if I take a year off? Or two years? Or more. Will I turn into one of those 'what ever happened to…' people? Do I even care?"

"Do you?" she probes.

"I'm thinking I don't. It's not about the money anymore. It's running me ragged. What if I did something else?" I stare up at the changing colors of the sky as the oranges fade into layers of purple and blue.

She leans over petting Blue and considers my question. "Like behind the scenes? A producer or something?"

"No." I grin. "What if I became a farmer?"

Bella snorts out a laugh then reconsiders my option as maybe she misunderstood me. "You mean for a role?"

"No, Bella. Like what you do. Why is that so funny? You're happy. Maybe it's what I need too," I reason, taking the idea more seriously.

"Oh, you're not joking. I'm sorry for laughing, but admit, it's a little funny. You're not very outdoorsy."

I glance at my ankle, trying to move it a little, checking its progress. "Is that a requirement for the job?"

"It helps. Let me think." Bella considers my options, and I'm anxious to hear her opinion. "I know you came here to rest and relax, and now, you're hurt, but we can keep you plenty busy if that's what you want. Work on a farm is never done."

"I'm only hurt temporarily. What would you do if you were injured?"

She looks as if the answer is obvious. "Keep going, of course."

"Exactly," I agree, hoping she won't give up on me.

"Okay, Edward. How about this? I'll give you some jobs here around the farm and we can see how it goes," she bargains.

"Sounds good. Make me a list. I'll even get up early." I wink, trying to charm her a bit into believing I can handle whatever tasks she throws at me.

"Okay, early probably means different things to you from what it does to me. But I won't be able to check on you until late afternoon or early evening, so work at the list at your own pace and try not to get hurt."

A large smile takes over my face as she agrees to put me to work. "I'm excited."

"Remember that you asked for this when you're dirty, sweaty, and stinky," she cautions.

"It will be like training for a role." I try to convince her with a wide grin.

"If you say so. Do you know how to start a fire?" Bella questions.

"Like in the bedroom?" I give her a devilish grin, raising an eyebrow and wondering if Bella is as immune to my charms as she seems to be. "I've been known to leave a few women breathless."

She rolls her eyes. "I have no doubt, but I'm talking about in a fireplace or out here in the fire pit? A real fire, not some fake special effects one."

"I think so." I start making a mental list of everything I may need to pull this off and impress her. One way or another, I'm going to show her I can thrive out here in the middle of the woods. I hope then her opinion of me will change from a flashy movie star to just a man worthy of her attention and maybe someday her affections.

"Okay. Let's pull off the ice on your ankle and you can walk a little to see how it feels. Head over to the fire pit and see if you can't build a fire while I'm gone."

"How long do I have?" I watch her unwrap the stretchy bandage and remove the ice bags.

"This isn't a race. You build a fire and I will go change, since it's getting cooler and I don't want the bugs eating me alive. I'll bring you a surprise too."

"I like surprises." If it means more time with her, I'll agree to almost anything.

"Okay, I'll be right back."

Bella heads indoors with Blue following along behind while I stand and try out my ankle. It's sore, but nothing I can't handle. So, I walk over to the fire pit and survey the supplies nearby.

I grab handfuls of dry leaves and place them in a pile at the center of the pit, then gather all the small sticks I can find stacking them in a "teepee" shape. I'm adding some bigger sticks when I hear Bella exit the back door.

Looking up, I see she's bundled in jeans and a jacket, exchanging her flip-flops from the pool for her sturdy work boots. She's also carrying a basket filled with something.

"Where's the fire, Edward?" she asks in a teasing tone, handing me something. "Here's the compression sleeve for your ankle. If you ever hurt yourself like this again, remember, 'I-C-E': ice, compression, and elevate. It will speed up your recovery."

"Okay, got it, and I was just getting ready to light it." I reach over and grab the lighter. After a quick flick, I use the flame to start the leaves on fire. When they catch, I stand back and wait for it to build.

"I'm impressed." Bella's skepticism wanes.

"You should be," I tease, but think I should come clean. "I played a castaway once. So, building a fire was a necessary skill at the beginning of the movie, but then special effects took over for the rest of the film."

"You weren't a boy scout?" she asks.

"Not in the slightest." The smaller twigs and sticks catch fire and I add some bigger pieces of wood from the stack nearby.

"Well, I brought you a treat: s'mores," Bella says excitedly.

"I can't remember the last time I had one. Maybe on a sleepover when I was a little kid."

She grabs her chest, making a dramatic gesture. "Do you only have tragic stories? You're breaking my heart."

I grin. "Do you want me to tell you a ghost story? I know a few of those."

"I'll pass. I don't do scary or horror. There's enough tragedy in the world and I need to sleep. Work tomorrow for us non movie star types. Here, take a stick and a marshmallow."

"You don't take off on the weekends?" I put the marshmallow on the end of the stick and hold it near the flames.

"Not when the demand is high and we have plenty left to harvest. It will be a busy month while you're here." She hands me two graham cracker squares and a piece of milk chocolate. "Those are for when you're ready."

"Got it." I set them on the arm of my Adirondack chair. "Maybe I can help then. Picking apples or whatever you do."

"Are you saying I should give Sam and Seth a day off and you'll pick up the slack?"

"I think if you're there showing me what to do then it's a possibility."

"Hmmm. I'll think about it." Bella pulls her perfectly toasted marshmallow from the fire and squeezes it between the chocolate and graham crackers.

"You do that and leave me your list. I'm confident I'll be able to impress you with my skills and adaptability." My marshmallow catches on fire and I blow it out before it turns to char.

"Adaptability?"

"Yes, it's a special skill of mine. Some people call me the Chameleon." I grin at having just thought up the name.

"I don't think I've ever heard anyone call you that." She's quick to call me out.

"Well, they should."

"Just eat your s'more, Edward. It sounds like you will need your strength. And plenty of rest too."

I don't like the sound of that.

-OTG-

I'm exhausted. But it's a good exhaustion. The kind you get from hard work and a job well done. For the past four weeks, I've stepped up and completed every challenge Bella's thrown at me. I think mowing the grass around the bed and breakfast may be my favorite weekly task, but the others have kept me busy too. I've painted the outside of an entire barn, tended to winterizing the garden for Gran, and split so much wood I can consider myself an expert.

Ginger oversaw my every move, and when she approved, dropped a dead mouse at my feet. On second thought, I'm not sure if it was acceptance at my presence or a threat at what she's capable of, but she let me pet her whenever I was on a break and we formed our own bond.

Spending so much time outside has been liberating. I feel stronger and more content. Gran's cooking has filled me out a little too, as my pants are feeling tighter. But not once have I felt nervous or stressed to where I wanted a cigarette, which is a win in my book.

The best part of everything has been Mondays. Bella gave Sam and Seth the day off for every week I was here in October, telling them she had temporary help she wanted to use and give them a break. I think they were skeptical until they saw how much we could complete together on those days.

We've gathered loads and loads of apples and pumpkins. I've learned to drive the tractor and run the apple press, creating gallons and gallons of precious cider. I have to admit I'm hooked on the cider, the farm, and working with Bella.

And watching Bella's daily swims from my bedroom window. I had no idea how fortunate the decision to take the blue bedroom would be until she started using the pool regularly. After a great amount of study, I've concluded her pink bikini is my favorite, but the black one comes in a close second. I know I'm a creeper for watching her swim, but I don't care. I'm like a moth to a flame with little self-control, as I always need to shower and relieve the Bella-effect from my end of the day spy sessions. Sometimes, I join Bella by the pool afterward since it's the only way I can be around her physically without embarrassing myself.

"Edward, are you finished?" Gran asks.

"Oh." I look down at my plate, finding it empty.

"Did you want more?"

"Sorry, I was thinking over my time here. No thanks. I'm good."

"My husband always loved chicken and dumplings with biscuits. After a hard day's work he could eat the whole pot!" She chuckles.

"I understand why. It was delicious, Gran. Thank you."

"Are you excited to be getting back to your movie star life in a few days?"

"Uh, I know the answer is supposed to be 'yes,' but it really feels like a 'no.' I haven't felt so light and carefree in years, and that's because of my time here. I don't want to lose that feeling, you know?"

"I understand. Would my granddaughter have anything to do with that as well?"

I can't stop the huge grin that spreads across my face when I think of Bella. "She's—"

Everything.

Sunshine and wildflowers in the morning.

Soft comforting breezes in the afternoon.

Nourishment and laughter in the evening.

A million tiny sparks lighting up the night sky.

A glimmer of hope in my world.

I will not be the same after this.

I don't know how to hang on to her or whatever this is that I feel growing between us. It's something special.

"You'll figure it out," Gran reassures.

"What if I don't? It's clear Bella's life is here. And my life is not something she would ever embrace. It would drown her spirit like it's drowning me."

"Life is always about compromise, Edward. You have a lifetime full of possibilities at your feet. Don't let a good thing that could be something great slip away."

"Knock, knock. Hey, you two—" Bella pauses, looking between us. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Not at all, sweetheart. What brings you by?" Gran gives her a warm smile.

"I've got a surprise for Edward." Bella turns to me. "I know you're leaving on Saturday, but we can risk leaving the farm on Friday night. I brought you a costume." Bella hands me a large bag. "Are we still on for carving pumpkins tomorrow?"

"Absolutely, it's tradition." Gran removes my dishes from my spot, adding them to the dishwasher.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"I thought you liked surprises?" She grins.

"Okay, what's my costume?" I pull from the bag a pair of brown sweatpants, a dark blue sweatshirt with a tan-colored hood connected to a fringed tan collar, and a floppy black hat. All the openings for the hands and feet are jagged with more openings cut at various spots in both pieces. "A scarecrow?"

"Not just any scarecrow. The one from _The Wizard of Oz_. I will dress up like Dorothy, then we'll coordinate."

My mind races back to my first night here. I wonder if it was Bella who found me after I fell asleep on the couch while watching the movie, or if it was Gran who told her and covered me with the blanket. Either way, I'm excited for this chance to dress up as a character and have fun with Bella.

" _If I Only Had a Brain_?" I smirk, teasing Bella with her choice for me.

"Well, you have plenty of courage after all the tasks I've put you through. So, I passed on the Cowardly Lion; plus, that would have been more than my skills allowed. The Tin Man would require silver makeup, which I didn't want to risk you having any reaction to it. Which left us with the only choice available: the Scarecrow. The makeup should be easy too."

"It's been a long time since I did my makeup." I remember first starting out my career when we handled our own hair and makeup, which seems like a lifetime ago.

"I'm sure Gran can help you if you need it. The extra holes are where we can jam hay in your costume like a real scarecrow."

"Okay, and you'll be Dorothy with braided pigtails?" I start picturing Bella as Dorothy.

"Absolutely. I have my blue-checked dress and ruby red slippers ready to go. It will be dark, so I doubt anyone will recognize you."

"But they may recognize you," I remind her.

"And if they do, I'll handle it. You've been here an entire month, and nobody's the wiser. Stop worrying, Edward. It will be fine, and you may have fun."

Two days later, we're standing in the middle of a cornfield, trying to find our way through a corn maze in the dark, while teenagers pay us little attention shrieking and racing by. It's nearly midnight, and the light of the full moon and Bella's flashlight are our only help as we stumble along the path.

Shaking my head, I lean over next to Bella, lowering my voice, "No one cares."

"See, I told you." She grabs my hand, pulling me along, but I pause looking around as we face another choice of which way to go. Bella decides for us, choosing the path on the left. "This way."

"Are you always right?" I'm trying to recall a time when she didn't have the correct answer and come up blank.

"No, but not willing to make a decision can be paralyzing for some people. I would rather make one and be wrong than never to take a risk and miss out on the chance in selecting the right one."

I follow along after her. "This is fun and everything, but I'm getting a little winded. How long have we been in the maze? I'm sweating."

"Not long. Maybe forty-five minutes, tops." She spins, thinking about which path to take when three present themselves.

"What if we can't find our way out? Did you ever see the movie _Children of the Corn_?" I make my voice sound spooky. "The children in a small town form this religious cult led by 'He Who Walks Behind the Rows' and they kill everyone over the age of eighteen. Human sacrifices ensure a successful harvest."

Bella shakes her head, causing her braided pigtails to swing back and forth. "What a horrible thought. Edward, I told you, I don't do horror. I didn't watch that movie. Who thinks of these things?"

"Stephen King."

"I doubt I've seen any of his movies then."

"What about _The Shawshank Redemption_?" I question.

"Okay, I've seen that one, and don't worry, I get how appropriate it is to our current situation when it's about escaping prison, and here we are lost in a corn maze with little hope for finding our way out."

I look up at the clear, night sky thinking how her words also ring true to my current month-long stay with her and Gran. I've been trying to escape, but my time is up, and I must return to my job and responsibilities soon. The realization threatens my light, happy mood.

We end up in at a dead end, but I keep Bella from heading in another direction, hoping for a moment alone. "Hold on a minute."

Another group of teenagers goes racing by our location, yelling the names of their friends, and I wait for their voices to fade away.

"What is it?" she asks, concern marring her beautiful features.

"I don't know if I'll be alone with you again before I leave in a few hours, but thank you for everything. This has been an amazing month, and I've enjoyed getting to know you and Gran. Your lives here in Michigan and on the farm are like a breath of fresh air in my world. I will miss you. I don't know if you feel the same way, but I feel this undeniable attraction between us. I know it isn't fair to dump this on you before I leave, but I want you to know I wish things were different."

Her hand reaches up to cup my bearded cheek. "Edward, this has been a wonderful month for me too, but we live in two different worlds. I don't fit in yours. I would never aspire to a lifestyle like that. I like my privacy, and it's understandable you're missing it too. I'm glad you could find peace here, if only for a little while."

"Would it be okay if we stayed in contact? I know I have commitments when I return, but maybe we could call or text?" I ask, hoping she will extend me this olive branch.

"Sure. I'll make sure you have my number before you leave." She smiles.

I grin, but know there's one more thing I need.

Pulling off my hat and pushing back the hood of my costume, I reach for Bella's hand, bringing her close, then wrapping my hands around her waist.

"I need—" My head moves closer to hers until our lips are almost touching. "To ask for one more thing." My beating heart and ragged breathing speeds up with excitement over a kiss I've been wanting for a month.

Bella nods, her eyes almost closing as short breaths escape her lips. Her hands weave their way into my hair, pulling me closer, until our lips are pressed together in a tentative kiss.

It's sweet and simple, but I want more, going back for another with a little more determination. A kiss that starts out as shy and tender quickly morphs into something more sure and confident, as Bella meets each one with her own insistence.

In the history of movie star kisses, this one feels monumental, as my body vibrates with a new energy when we eventually break away.

"Let's get out of here." I gasp and pant then leave one more crushing kiss on her lips.

"Isn't that what we've been trying to do?" She giggles while I pull my hood back up and add my hat, ready to make our escape.

"Not really. I've just been following along, but now, I have a new motivation, as I would like to keep kissing you until I have to leave. Is that okay with you?"

"You have no idea, Mr. Scarecrow."

A bit of hope blooms in my heart that maybe the feeling between us is finally mutual.

"Dorothy, we need to leave before we make a scene and taint _The Wizard of Oz_ in front of all these teenagers."

She chuckles. "I doubt they would mind."

"Okay, maybe it's not them. Maybe it's me we're tainting. I've never had Dorothy fantasies before, but you're giving me all kinds of ideas and I'm trying to be a gentleman," I plead.

"I guess we need to follow the yellow brick road… in the dark."

"If only it were that easy. Do you still have your flashlight?" I look around, trying to figure out how we need to backtrack.

Bella gives me a friendly shove. "No, I dropped it when you were making me see stars."

I'm surprised to learn my effect on her, since she always seems immune to my flirting. "Really, stars?"

"Oh, Edward, the only star I see is you. How about I click my heels together?" She laughs.

"I hate to break it to you, but that's movie magic."

"Even the part where Dorothy says, 'There's no place like home...'?"

"No, she got that part right," I agree with a heavy heart.

Because I know, if I had a home, I would want it to be with Bella.

-OTG-

The goodbyes were bittersweet, but I'm glad I stole those kisses in the middle of the cornfield under the light of the full moon. I doubt there are any myths or legends about full moon kisses, but I can only hope they felt as magical for her as they did for me.

When we emerged from the maze, we hurried back to the bed and breakfast where we both changed out of our costumes and removed our makeup. We spent our remaining time together kissing on the front porch swing, while waiting for my ride and my re-entry into another world.

Bella gave me a Detroit Tigers baseball cap embroidered with the Old English 'D'. I can wear it to let her know I'm thinking of her, she said; which I will do, hoping she will see any photographs taken of me knowing she's never far from my mind.

I'm rubbing the decent beard I've grown over the past month with a bit of melancholy knowing it will have to go soon, when there's a knock on my hotel room door.

"Edward, it's fantastic to see you! You look great," Rosalie exclaims when I let her in.

"Here." I hold out a pink bakery box for her.

"What's this?" She opens it to find her favorites. "Oh! Gran is the sweetest. If I eat these cookies, I must add an extra hour to my daily workout. But they are so worth it."

I smile because I have my own box full of cookies, and a large bag of apples. My favorite: honey crisp. Looking in the bottom of the bakery bag Gran handed me before I left, I find two business cards. The first says "A Taste of Home Catering" with Gran's phone number, while the second is for "Wildflower Farms Bed and Breakfast" with Bella's phone number handwritten on the back. I safely store the two cards in my wallet and tune back into what Rosalie is saying.

"So, nine o'clock meeting on Monday with the studio, followed by a visit with Jasper. He said we could stop by before noon. Here's the script the director sent over for you. The first thirty pages need memorized before you're on set Monday night. It's a late night shoot, so you will probably finish after sunrise. You'll get about five hours then you need to be back on set for the rest of the day Tuesday. Wednesday you have a fitting then photo shoot in the morning, then back on set—"

She doesn't stop, and the feeling I've been trying to escape for the last month is back full force. My heart pounds, and there's a tightening of my chest as I move toward the balcony. Hoping some fresh air will help, I stand in the doorway and look up into the blue sky. I try to take deep breaths, but can never seem to catch my full breath. Sweat breaks out across my skin as I move to a chair nearby, feeling lightheaded, knowing I should sit down.

"Edward, are you listening?" Rosalie pauses.

"Yes, keep going. I need to sit down. I'm not feeling so good suddenly."

"Maybe you should lie down on the bed. A nap would probably be good after your flight. Order food. I'll stop back tomorrow. How about around one, and we can grab lunch together then go over our plan of attack for the next month?"

"Okay, sounds great." This is a lie because it doesn't sound great at all.

"Oh, and here's your phone. Did you miss it?" She holds out the lifeline in my direction.

"Nope." But now I do. I can't wait for her to leave. I will add two very important numbers to my contacts.

She walks toward the door. "Okay, see you tomorrow."

I wave, and Rosalie disappears with her box of cookies from my hotel room.

Wasting no time, I take out my wallet, finding Bella's number, adding it to my phone. I can't resist the temptation and wait for it to connect.

"Hello?"

I let out a sigh of relief as the tightness in my chest immediately subsides and I can finally take a deep breath. "Hey."

"Edward?"

"Yeah, I'm back in Los Angeles. I needed to hear your voice. I hope it's okay I called."

"Sure. Missing all the hard work?"

"No, just you. I'm feeling a little like Dorothy caught up in the tornado already. My head is spinning."

"That was quick and sounds serious. What about seeing a doctor? Or a therapist? One of them may help you sort it all out."

"I'll think about it, but just hearing your voice is making me feel better. What did you do after I left?"

-OTG-

The weeks of November and December continue in much the same way with my calls and texts from Bella the only bright spot. I work constantly with little sleep, less food, and plenty of exercise to lose the ten pounds I gained from my time off in October.

The director, Aro Volturi, I've waited years to work with, doesn't like a single take I do. He's always attacking me personally and professionally, claiming I need him more than he needs me. According to him, I'm easily replaceable and was never his first choice. The abuse by this man to the cast and crew leaves me seething most days because his insults are endless.

"Cut! This is ridiculous! Edward, you have as much passion as a limp noodle, and Jane, you are nothing but a cold fish. This is not working. You have zero chemistry. We are only wasting everyone's time and money. I don't know why we have continued this long. Go home. I will replace you with actors who want these roles."

"Mr. Volturi, wait! I need this job." Jane goes running after Volturi as he disappears from the set.

I storm off to my dressing room, slamming my door when I get there.

"What the hell, Edward? Why are you here so early? I thought you had hours left." Rosalie looks up from her phone.

I pace back and forth. "Apparently, I'm fired and the past six weeks have been a complete waste. Call Jasper. This has to be some kind of breach of contract on Volturi's part."

"What the hell happened?"

"Aro Volturi happened. He's such a spineless jackass!" I shout.

The devil himself bursts through my door.

"Oh, shit. I'm texting Emmett." Rosalie taps away on her phone.

Volturi's face is beet red as he moves forward, eyes bulging while he rants. "Why are you still here? You're fired! Get out! What a disgrace. You're pitiful. I thought I was getting a movie star, but what I got was a pathetic, burned-out actor. The rumors about you are true. The Academy will never award you an Oscar and we will never work together again. You're finished!" His finger stabs at my chest.

"Everyone calm down and take a step back," Rosalie warns, moving between us.

I grab his shirt, pulling him close so he doesn't miss a single one of my threats.

"Edward, let him go!" she pleads.

"Listen here, you piece of shit. I've turned down plenty of work for the opportunity to work with you. And trust me; I won't make that mistake again. You definitely weren't worth the wait, and I'll be the first to share what an unprofessional fucker you are with everyone I know. You'll be hearing from my lawyer."

"If you aren't behind bars first, go ahead. Take a swing. I'll end your career with one phone call," he spits.

We stare each other down as Emmett enters the room. "Edward, we need to go."

Volturi lets out a sinister laugh. "Good luck to you, Edward Cullen. You'll need it."

"Asshole." I release his shirt from my grip, shoving him to the side.

Rosalie and Emmett guide me from the room before I beat the shit out of the little weasel and land myself in jail for the night or longer. We hurry past the crew and out to the parking lot where Emmett has a car waiting.

-OTG-

"Are you going to let me read it? I can't focus if you keep talking," Rosalie asks, standing in the doorway between my hotel suite and the balcony.

"Whatever. It hasn't been twenty-four hours, and this is just one of several articles." I light up another cigarette, hoping the nicotine will eventually soothe my frazzled nerves, and stare out at the smog-covered city from my perch.

She reads aloud. "'According to _Hollywood Insider_ , actor Edward Cullen unexpectedly left the filming of Aro Volturi's latest film, _Dead Inside_ , leaving the production in peril. Cast and crew share there were many tense moments between Cullen and Volturi, unsettling everyone during filming. 'Edward just lost it,' one source claims, while another confirmed recent rumors surrounding the successful movie star. 'He's in trouble and spiraling out of control. Let's hope he gets help before it's too late.' Volturi is known for his edgy, avant-garde style, producing cult classics, _The Devil Knows Your Brother_ and _When the Buried Speak_. Neither Cullen nor Volturi could be reached for comment, but we've learned Cullen's role has been recast by new up-and-coming actor Felix Gagliardi.'"

"Can you believe that shit? Why isn't Jasper doing anything? There was a contract; I can't just be 'fired.' That bastard, Volturi, is trying to ruin my career, acting as though I'm the problem. He's behind that."

"Even if he is, you can't give him anymore ammunition. You've got to get yourself under control and let Jasper do _his_ job." She huffs. "I can't believe you're smoking again. You told me you quit."

"I did, but ever since I've been working with Volturi, I can't stop. He leaves me full of self-doubt. Fuck! You're right. What the fuck am I doing?" I stub out the rest of my cigarette. "I need to run an errand."

"Run an errand? I don't think it's a good idea. Tell me what you need and I'll go get it for you," Rosalie urges.

"I'm just going to the grocery store."

Her head is shaking as she tries to stand between the exit and me. "This is a bad idea. At least take Emmett with you."

"It's his day off."

"He won't care. I'll call him."

"I'm going." Grabbing my hat and sunglasses, I hope to keep curiosity seekers away on this short trip.

"Edward, wait! How are you going to get there?"

"Walk." I push past her.

"You can't—"

I whirl around, my anger reaching new heights. "Rosalie, stop telling me what I can and can't do. I'm a grown man for God's sake."

I open the door then let it slam shut when I step out into the hallway. Bypassing the elevator, I take the stairs.

I'm so sick of being micromanaged, and now I have to deal with that bastard Volturi trying to blacklist me, claiming I'm difficult to work with. He's so full of shit. I'm on time and always prepared. I do as asked, but he's impossible. Then to start rumors I'm on my way down and imply I have a drug or alcohol problem—complete grade-A bullshit.

I'm not so unaware to notice the handful of people with cameras following me when I finally make it to the store. Grabbing a basket, I take a few deep breaths despite already being at my limit with people. Looking around the store, I head to the produce, but don't find what I'm looking for there. So, I ask a nearby worker.

"Excuse me; do you have any honey crisp apples? I don't see them among the varieties."

"Nope. They are a seasonal item." The young teen wearing a dirty white apron while restocking oranges never looks up.

I let out a disappointed sigh. "What about unpasteurized cider?"

He shakes his head. "Same thing. We're out. There's apple juice on aisle 2 and hard cider on aisle 10."

I'm already shaking my head, agitated by the suggestions. "Not the same. Forget it. What about Hot Pockets?"

"We don't carry that brand, but there are a few organic, non-GMO versions in the frozen case."

I groan. "Frozen? Never mind."

Stalking over to the deli section, I look at their pre-made foods. I'm not hungry but hope to find comfort there. I need something.

"Can I help you?" A young woman smiles when our eyes meet.

I ask for the first thing that comes to mind. "Do you have any clam chowder?"

She points at a sign listing the soups available. "Nope, today's soups are gumbo and split pea."

My palms start sweating as my eyes roam the case in front of me for anything familiar. "What about chicken and dumplings?"

She lights up at my question. "We have Asian pork dumplings with spicy chicken stir fry on special this week. They're delicious."

I'm already shaking my head before she can finish trying to sell me on some overpriced Asian food. "Not the same. Is that macaroni and cheese?"

"Yes, a popular seller. It's vegan, nut-free, and gluten-free. We use sweet potato and cauliflower. Would you like a sample?" She reaches for a small cup.

I slam my hands down in frustration on the counter, causing her to jump backward and drop the plastic cup. I'm barely hanging on by a thread at this point. "Do you have anything that isn't vegan? When did everyone decide nuts and gluten were bad things? Fuck. I need real food. Do you have any of that?"

"Uh… maybe there's something in the baker—" she suggests, but I cut her off.

"Fuck. Just forget it." I head for the exit, leaving my basket with the others, and notice a large crowd on the sidewalk who pounce once I make it through the doors.

"Edward, is it true? Are you headed to rehab?" Someone grabs my arm, as the nonstop click of cameras whirl all around me.

I shrug them off and head in a different direction, walking faster when I feel a hand on my shoulder. I spin around and growl, "Don't touch me."

A flash goes off, making me wonder where I left my sunglasses, probably somewhere back at the store.

"Were you fired from Volturi's film?" someone shouts, as more cameras and phones are shoved in my face.

"Edward, can I get your autograph or a photo?" A teen smiles up at me, as if this is the appropriate time to ask in light of my current predicament.

My pounding heart feels like an anvil in my chest, and I put my hand over it, rubbing the spot, hoping to ease the tension.

"Get back. I'm warning you." I gasp between breaths and start a light jog away from the crowd. I feel like I may collapse any minute, but they're relentless as their questions and pursuit continue.

"Are the rumors true? Are you leaving Hollywood and moving back home to Chicago?" another voice asks.

I look around for a building where I can escape inside, but nothing looks familiar, and now there's a crowd in front of me closing in as if they're cornering their prey.

"No comment." I shove through the crowd, trying to flee by crossing the street, when a car slams on its brakes nearly hitting me, leaving me bent over at the waist and nauseated.

The questions don't stop. "What about the love triangle? Did you catch Aro and Jane in his office like the rumors claim? Are you jealous she's still part of his production?"

I run a trembling hand through my hair and bend one knee to the ground, trying to shake off the unsteadiness settling into my legs. Sweat is running down my forehead as my heart picks up its pace, beating rapidly.

"Fuck." I heave, knowing I'm in trouble.

I need to figure a way out of this, but I can't remember how to get back to the hotel. My hands tingle while the blood pounding in my ears gets louder—thump-thump, thump-thump. My mouth is dry and swallowing is impossible.

A commanding voice overpowers the hum of the crowd. "Step back, everyone." Large hands grab me by the arms and guide me into a waiting car. I'm so lightheaded now my vision is blurry and I can't breathe, grabbing my throat when it feels like I'm choking.

"Can you hear me, Edward? It's okay. We're going to the hospital. Listen to my voice." A hand rubs my arm, but the voice can hardly conceal its panic. "Try to take a deep breath. Hurry, Em."

"Have him put his head between his knees," another deeper voice suggests.

"I c-can't." I gasp, clutching my chest.

The words of whoever is talking sound like they're yelling in a tunnel and I can't understand a single one. I lean back against the cool seat of the vehicle, but my eyes won't focus and nothing looks familiar. I want to lie down, but I have no idea where I am or who I'm with in this vehicle. My eyes are heavy, wanting to close, and black spots cloud my vision until eventually I succumb to the darkness threatening to take me under. I float away from all the chaos, feeling at peace for the first time since I left the farm and Bella.

 **A/N** : Let me know what you think. New chapters will start tomorrow. You can find inspirational photos for **Off the Grid** in my Facebook group, **Kay Richard's Bonfire**. Thank you for reading. xx


	2. Chapter 2 - December 21st

**A/N:** Thank you to **purplec305** for pre-reading this story while wearing a Santa hat this past September and **Midnight Cougar** for sharing your special touch of holiday magic. xx

 **Disclaimer** : Twilight and its inclusive material is copyright to Stephenie Meyer. Original creation, including but not limited to plot and characters, is copyright to the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

-OTG-

(EPOV)

 **December 21** **st**

My driver holds open the car door then I step out into the snowy, cold night. "I'll drop off your bag for you, sir."

"Thank you." The beard itches, but I knew it would be for the best for me to arrive in costume. I take a deep breath once my hand is on the handle of the door then walk inside while the bells on my boots jingle with every step.

My arrival causes the buzzing of the restaurant's patrons to stop at once. All eyes are on me as everyone freezes in place, while Christmas tunes continue playing in the background.

I don't miss a beat playing my part. "Ho, ho, ho! Merry Christmas!"

A man at the front of the room, who I believe is Jacob, plays along.

"Santa! Come on inside. Leah, let's get Santa some cookies and eggnog then we can get back to the questions."

Every table in the taproom is full with four or five people. They're wearing an array of ugly Christmas sweaters, sipping drinks, and nibbling on cookies I'm positive my favorite baker created.

I weave through the tables shaking hands and wishing everyone, "Happy Holidays," until I spot the one person who's unknowingly brought me here sitting at a table with another woman and two men.

"Would it be all right if I joined your table?" I ask.

Her face morphs from one of confusion to disbelief. "Santa?"

"The one and only." I'm not sure she realizes it's me.

Another woman appears at my side. "Santa, like Jacob said I can get you a glass of eggnog, unless you would like to try our Christmas Ale. It's a great combination of fresh honey, cinnamon, and ginger flavors."

I take a gamble hoping I don't have the name wrong. "The Christmas Ale sounds good, Leah."

When she lights up at my recognition, I focus back on Bella. "Now, young lady. Would you like to sit on Santa's lap and tell him what you want for Christmas?"

"Oh my gosh, Bella. Do it." The other woman at the table prompts as Bella stands making room for me to sit then settling on my lap.

The younger man at the table stands shouting to Jacob. "We have a new member for the Holly Jollys. Santa is joining our team, Jacob."

A man at a nearby table grumbles. "That's not fair. No late additions. Not even Santa."

I squeeze Bella's leg and whisper. "Who are they? The Bah Humbugs? I'll be adding them to the naughty list if they don't behave."

Jacob gives our table a thumbs-up. "It's okay. We've got it, Seth."

When my eyes lock with Bella's I find a huge grin on her face at figuring out who I really am. "Are you okay? You haven't answered my texts or calls and I read—"

"I'm fine. We'll talk later," I answer, not wanting to get into my issues at this moment. Fine is a bit of a stretch, but I'm hopeful with Bella's proximity I will continue to improve.

She grins then makes introductions around the table. "Okay. Santa, you probably already know this, but in case you forgot, this is Emily and her husband, Sam, and my step-brother, Seth."

"Good to see all of you. Now, what are we playing?" I reach over and grab a cookie selecting an iced gingerbread man taking a large bite.

"It's Christmas trivia. Jacob asks a question and we send a runner up with our answer to get points for our team. The winning team at the end of the night gets a case of Jacob's limited edition Christmas Ale. Plus, there are three trophies," she explains, then points toward the bar where I see three nutcrackers painted gold, silver, and bronze. "Nutcrackers for first, second, and third places."

"Here's your beer, Santa." Leah smiles then checks on the other nearby tables.

Bella lowers her voice. "I can't believe you're here. I'm surprised." She leans in leaving a peck on my lips that everyone at the table notices.

"Is this a good surprise?" I wonder, as I slide a gloved hand along her jean-covered leg.

"The best. I may change my position on surprises if this is what you have in mind. Now, let's kick everyone's butts in trivia." She grins, settling in on my lap as my other arm wraps around her waist keeping her firmly in place.

"All right everyone. Let's get back to the game. Who was the star of the movie titled _White Christmas_?"

There's mumbling among the tables as I lean over to Seth. "Bing Crosby. Go."

He flies out of his seat sharing our answer with Jacob.

"The Holly Jollys have another point for the correct answer of Bing Crosby."

Bella gives me a knowing grin then pecks my lips. "Do we have a ringer?"

I chuckle. "As long as there are movie questions."

Jacob gets everyone's attention. "Next question. Who is the author of _A_ _Christmas Carol_ and for an extra point, how many ghosts are in the story?"

Bella tells Seth the answer, and he races to the front.

"Two more points for the Holly Jollys, as they have the correct answer of Charles Dickens and four ghosts."

"This is fun." I smile up at Bella puckering my lips until she gives me another kiss. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." Her hand brushes over my fake white beard probably missing my real one.

"Don't worry. I'll grow another one for you. I have about a week's worth of scruff under here." I wink.

Emily gets our attention. "Okay, you two. Stop getting distracted. I want to beat James and his group, the Grinch Gang."

"Ugh, me too. He's such a jerk." Bella shakes her head.

"Has something happened?"

"I'll tell you about it later. Let's not spoil our fun." She laces our fingers together.

I don't like the sound of that.

I reach for another cookie, this time having a tree-shaped sugar cookie with green icing.

"Next question. What is Santa Claus called in France?"

I lower my voice. "Seth, it's Père Noël."

Bella squeezes my hand, and I admit, "Okay, I know a little more than just movies."

"Oh, Santa. What am I going to do with you?" She wiggles her ass on my lap.

"I have a variety of ideas, but you'll end up on the naughty list." If she's game, I'm game.

"I think I'll take my chances. Are you staying with me or Gran?" she asks.

"You, if you'll have me." And oh, how I hope she'll have me.

 **A/N:** Surprise! (Or maybe not.) Edward is back in Forksville and just in time to celebrate the holidays. Hopefully, you noticed the date at the beginning of the chapter, but if not, each daily chapter will be a "live look-in" to see how he's managing and spending his time this holiday season. Let me know what you think. This chapter is the smallest in regards to word count and feels a little light to me. But the good news is the remaining chapters will expand and some will more than double in size from here on out. I'll be back with another chapter tomorrow. xx


	3. Chapter 3 - December 22nd

**A/N:** Thank you to **purplec305** for pre-reading and **Midnight Cougar** for beta-ing. xx

 **Disclaimer** : Twilight and its inclusive material is copyright to Stephenie Meyer. Original creation, including but not limited to plot and characters, is copyright to the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

-OTG-

(EPOV)

 **December 22** **nd**

"Mmmm. You smell like Christmas trees. What time is it?" My eyes crack open to find Bella sitting on the side of the bed with Blue at her side staring up at me.

She checks her watch. "Four in the afternoon."

I lean down and rub Blue behind his ears. "I'm sorry I slept so long. I fly between time zones and never really adjust to the differences."

Bella shrugs, smiling down at her faithful companion. "We sold our last trees this morning then cleaned up the lot. Sam and Seth have the rest of the year off unless it snows. Then we will need to get out and plow. So, I guess they are technically on call. Emily plans to help Gran cooking and baking tomorrow. Blue and I just made it back and thought we would check on you. You look comfy in my bed."

A happiness I've never known warms me, causing a smile to spread across my face. "It feels incredible and smells like you. Do you want to join me for a nap? I'm still beat."

Blue leaves Bella's side and circles around to the end then jumps up on the bed, choosing to lie down near my feet.

"You don't have to ask him twice. He usually sleeps with me."

"I'm jealous." I reach up and tug Bella closer, leaving a few pecks on her lips before she pulls away.

"Are you hungry? I can't hold a candle to Gran's cooking or pampering, but I can reheat something she stashes in my refrigerator or freezer. She's always bringing individual meals or soups for me."

"I'm okay for now. Maybe something later." I look over at the gold nutcracker proudly displayed on her dresser and grin, reaching out to hold her hand. "I had fun last night."

Bella smiles. "You're a trivia master. No one expected such a strong showing from our team. Let alone our late arriving team member."

"My bag is probably up at Gran's. I had the driver drop me off at Jacob's microbrewery then he agreed to leave it there."

Bella nods as her thumb strokes the back of my hand in a soothing motion. "I picked it up from Gran this morning. It's out in the living room."

I can tell there's something bothering her. "What's going on? What aren't you telling me?"

She sighs. "I'm not sure how long we will be able to keep your identity a secret with your arrival last night. Emily, Sam, and Seth had plenty of questions for me today. Even Jacob stopped by the tree lot to see if 'Santa' was still around."

I readjust my position to lean higher against the headboard. "What did you tell them?"

Bella plays with a loose thread on the comforter of her bed with her free hand. "That you were here, and I needed to talk with you before we made any further introductions."

"I see." I ponder the possibilities and repercussions of Bella introducing me to her friends and co-workers, not sure what to think.

"They're good people, Edward. I trust them with my livelihood. If we ask them to keep your presence a secret, they will." She hesitates. "Maybe we need to answer a few bigger questions first. I hate that I need it spelled out, but what are we doing? The two of us. Are we just friends?"

"I'm hoping for more. What about best friends?" I ask; wanting to move whatever this is between the two of us in the right direction.

"Best friends who meet each other's friends and family?"

"I hope so, which reminds me. I was thinking about calling my parents, and maybe after Christmas you would like to go with me and meet them. Just a couple of days. No pressure if you think it's too soon. I can go alone if you can't leave the farm."

"Really?" she questions.

I'm not sure if she's skeptical I would include her or I'm reconnecting with my family.

"Yes. I'm long overdue to visit and I want to introduce you to them and my sister, Alice. I need to start making changes in my life, and they are a good place to start."

Bella pauses for a moment then gifts me with one of her beautiful smiles. "Okay, Sam and Seth can handle everything here, and even though Emily is helping Gran full-time now with catering and taking care of guests, she can always get behind the wheel and help them in a pinch, if necessary."

I run a restless hand through my hair, full of worry. "Great. I'm not going to lie. I'm nervous about seeing my parents after so many years away."

"I'm sure they will be thrilled to hear from you and your plans to visit them."

I contemplate my next question. "So, what's going on with, James is it?"

"Ugh. He's such a pain in the ass. The long story short is I got our renovation loans from his bank. It was a good deal for the farm with me taking over as a female business owner, and there were great rates and terms." She pauses, taking a deep breath. "But I have a history with James. We dated for a while and I broke up with him. He's not exactly over it. Not that he wants me, but his ego is still hurting. So, he's always lurking around every corner waiting for me to fall on my face and not make our payments, as I used the farm as collateral."

"Are you going to make your winter payments?" I ask.

"I don't know. We had an early heavy snowfall, which caused cancellations for most of our reservations around Thanksgiving then earlier this month too. It will be close for a few months, but I'm always hopeful. Gran has guests now, which is good, but it doesn't stop him from suggesting other ways he can personally cover the payment for me, if we fall short."

Suddenly, it clicks and realization takes over. "Wait. Is he suggesting you—?"

She holds up a hand to stop me. "Edward, I know him. He's always professional to a point, but I know how to handle him when his insinuations cross the line. Now, let's stop talking about him and I want you to tell me why I haven't heard from you in almost a week. You said you're okay?"

I nod, letting my head fall back against the headboard, and sigh. "Oh, Bella. It was like the perfect storm. My fight with Volturi. His threats. My threats. I started smoking again with all the stress and Rosalie called me out on it. I went to that grocery store just trying to find some form of comfort as I'd found here. When I left, there was a crowd, and they were yelling things. I told you how I hate crowds, Bella. I thought I could make that trip to the store on my own, but I was wrong. Thank goodness Rosalie and Emmett found me and took me to the hospital, otherwise who knows what would have happened if they hadn't arrived when they did. My doctor has me on anxiety medicine, but I'm not convinced that's the answer to my problems. It's never been this bad before. The stress was just so overwhelming. Jasper, my lawyer, is working on lightening my workload, which should help."

"Oh, Edward. I'm so sorry to hear you went through that, but I promise you that as long as you're here, you'll be okay. I'll see to it." She leans in and kisses my lips.

"Thank you."

"I'm glad you're here."

"Me too."

"How long do you get to stay?"

"What if I don't go back?" I watch her facial expressions carefully at the idea then continue. "I can make this my home base. I haven't had one in a while, which is probably part of my issues. If you don't want me to stay with you, Gran said I can stay with her until I find a place nearby to buy or rent."

Bella shakes her head, as if something doesn't compute, leaving her confused. "Are you sure that's what you want? Living here in the middle of the woods? We're talking about your career, Edward. You've worked your whole life to get to this position. I can't imagine you giving it up. Maybe we can figure out a compromise of some sort during your visit."

I need her to realize this time it isn't just a visit for me, as I would like to make steps toward something more permanent.

I try to explain, reaching out to hold both her hands, then look into her eyes hoping she will see the truth and sincerity in mine. "Hollywood isn't the same place it used to be for me. Or maybe I've changed. But I would like to focus on you for a while and us. I need to take a break from thinking about everything there, and what comes next. For the past two months, the only thing that has helped me through everything is talking with you. You have no idea how much of a lifeline you are to me."

"Edward, maybe I'm just a distraction—" Bella starts, but I stop her.

"No, Bella. I don't know how to explain it so you'll understand. I've had my hands full with Jasper. We're walking a fine line as we terminate various contracts without leaving us open to future legal action. Now, we're dealing with the lawsuit we're filing against the studio and Volturi. The press has been vicious, let alone the gossip rags. Add to that the fact that now everyone has the inside scoop on my physical well-being from unnamed sources. All of whom claim to be friends or close to me, which is impossible when my circle is so small.

"Then there's you. Someone I met in the middle of nowhere living a simple, happy existence far away from my fishbowl of a life filled with perpetual chaos. Meeting you was completely unexpected, and I can't deny my growing feelings. Every conversation we've had since I arrived here in October has me craving more of your time and attention. November and most of December have been pure hell dealing with nonstop bullshit, but the worst part was not being close enough to physically touch you.

"Now, I'm finally here and I don't want to miss this opportunity. While I want to keep taking my time getting to know you, there's a part of me that is undeniably ready for more of everything—not just your kisses." I reach up, tugging the zipper on her winter coat lower.

Bella stands, sliding her winter coat off, then removing a hooded sweatshirt underneath. "I can't believe you want _me_ like that. Edward, I'm a nobody, and you're you. This famous movie star. The playing field between us is hardly level."

I scoot lower on the bed, holding open my arms until she crawls next to me then nestles her body into my side.

"You're not a nobody to me." I kiss her forehead. "You can trust me, Bella. I promise not to hurt you."

"That's a huge promise, Edward. I'm sorry, but I don't see how I won't end up hurt if this ends."

"Then I won't let it end, unless you say so. But for now, can we live in the moment, and you give me a chance to make you happy?"

"One day at a time?" she asks.

"Whatever it takes." I wrap an arm around her while my other hand plays with the buttons on the front of her shirt, not knowing if I'm pushing for too much. I tug on one, making my intentions clear. "Is it okay if I—?"

She holds my hand in place, hesitant to continue. "It's been a while, and my body—"

"—is perfect." I try to dispel any of her insecurities. "This isn't just sex for me, but if it is for you, I understand. I need to be close to you, and I'll take whatever you're willing to give." Slowly, I undo the buttons, pushing back her shirt, then trace the revealed skin with my fingertip.

Her breathing picks up, giving me the encouragement I need to continue, knowing she isn't unaffected by my touch.

I lower my lips to hers while my hand cups her breast over the fabric, squeezing her ample curves.

"Oh!" Bella gasps, breaking away from my lips.

I nibble along her neck, moving lower to her chest, pulling the long sleeves of her shirt from her arms. My fingers caress the soft skin of her upper body. "You feel so good. Still okay?"

"Yes, don't stop," she pleads.

"I wouldn't dream of it." I chuckle, then reach around and unhook her bra, tossing it to the side and leaving her topless before me. I pause and take in her enticing form. My hands are like magnets holding a breast in each one then squishing them together. "God, you're natural and incredibly beautiful."

"Edward." Rolling onto her back, she reaches up, weaving her fingers through my hair as she guides my head back to her chest. "Keep going."

We moan together as I suck one of her hardened nipples into my mouth while my hand moves lower, working open the button of her jeans then lowering the zipper.

My mouth moves to her other breast sucking, nibbling, and licking its peak, while my hands explore her exposed skin, then one slides lower past her waist and hips until I'm rubbing over her jeans between her legs.

"Oh." She gasps, as her back arches while spreading her legs wider, giving me greater access.

My hand moves back to the opening of her pants, and I push inside over her underwear until I can feel the dampness saturating the fabric between her legs. I nudge the material to the side then run a fingertip between her folds.

"You're incredibly wet for me, Bella." I slip one finger inside her then move higher to rub her clit as she struggles for breath. "I love that your body responds so easily to my touch. I can't wait be inside you."

"Edward." She groans, tilting her hips upward, then starts rocking them back and forth when two of my fingers move in and out of her body at a quicker pace.

"Are you going to come, Bella?" I watch in wonder hoping I can help push her over the edge. My mouth moves from her chest back up to her neck, nibbling a path, sucking on the skin until I get to her ear, biting on the lobe.

"Oh, God. I'm almost—"

I cut off her words with a fiery kiss full of my own want and need then pull away encouraging her release. "Come on, Bella."

"I can't." She pants and moans, her hands reaching up, grabbing onto the headboard, bracing her body in place.

I move my hand back to her clit, rubbing her harder, wanting her to give into my touch knowing she will be unable to stop the fire I've been building inside of her. "Give it to me. Stop holding back."

My hand moves lower until my fingers find her opening, plunging in and out of her, while my thumb stays in contact with her clit, rubbing back and forth.

"Fuck." She reaches down, grabbing my arm, and presses my hand firmly between her legs as she rocks against my hand. Her entire body tenses and stills as her walls pulse around my fingers.

I lean down, kissing her cheek, then leave two pecks on her lips as I remove my hand from between her legs.

"Oh my God, Edward." She sighs, trying to recapture her breath, but her eyes never leave me.

I grin, standing to remove my shirt with one hand, and notice, for the first time, Blue is no longer in the room with us. "I guess Blue gave up on sleeping." I unbutton my pants, pushing them off my legs and pulling my socks from my feet.

"He's probably in the other room. I can't believe this is happening. We're… Edward, that was—"

"Good?" The wide smile across both of our faces tells me it's been too long since someone took care of Bella the way she deserves, and I'm hoping to be the man for the job. Permanently.

"Not just good. Incredible." Her half-lidded eyes follow my movements.

Standing in only my boxer briefs, I take out my wallet from my back pocket and grab the condom of hope I've stashed there.

"Is this okay?" I hold up the condom, knowing we won't proceed unless she's ready.

"Yes. Do you want me to do it?" she offers.

I push off my underwear with my cock stiff like a divining rod pointing between her legs. "Bella, I'm already on edge. I don't think I can handle your hands on me yet. Maybe later."

She nods as I finish rolling the condom down my length then climb between her legs.

I lean over, using one arm to hold my weight off her, while my other hand guides my cock through her folds. "Let me know if you're uncomfortable or it's too much. I'll wait for you to adjust."

"Stop worrying, Edward." She spreads her legs wider in invitation.

I pause at her opening and slowly push inside until our hips are flush. Shifting my weight onto each of my arms, I pull back slightly then push forward again.

"Bella." I gasp at her walls squeezing me so tightly. "This may not last long. You feel too good."

She wraps her legs around my waist, locking them behind my back. "You feel incredible, Edward." Bella holds onto my shoulders as my slow pace starts to quicken.

"Oh, Bella." I thrust in and out of her body. My hips piston back and forth uncontrollably, until I can no longer hold back. My release happens all too soon as I still and pulse inside of her. "Shit. I'm sorry. I just couldn't hold back."

I let out a nervous chuckle at my lackluster performance, then pull out and remove the condom; pitching it in a small trash can I spy next to the bed.

"Edward, you should know..." Her hand rubs along my cheek at the stubble growing there. "...I have no intention of that being our only time together."

"Good. Because I'm positive I can do better," I promise, as I crawl into the spot next to her. "Just let me catch my breath, and I'm certain I'll be ready to go again. With you lying here nude next to me, I would say ten minutes." My hands wander over the curve of her hips, making a path across her soft rounded stomach to my favorite full breasts. "Maybe less. Do you have any condoms?"

"Yes. Top drawer of my nightstand." She points to the side of the bed.

I reach over and open the drawer, pulling out the sealed box. "Then we don't need to leave this bed the rest of the night." My mind drifts to the image of Bella riding my cock, but there's something else I want to do first.

"I'll need to let Blue out later and you need to eat. You haven't had anything all day," Bella cautions.

She's always so responsible, but I'm focused on tasting every inch of her as my lips start at her neck then move to her shoulder before going back to her chest. I give her a devilish grin and roll on top of her body, kissing a trail to her waist, moving lower between her legs and pushing them wider apart. Scraping my scruff along her inner thighs, I look up to find her watching me, as I leave kisses on all of her sensitive areas. "I know what I would like to eat."

When my tongue licks from her opening to her clit, Bella's hands weave through my hair, holding my face against her. "Shit, Edward. I've never…" She gasps. "Your mouth—"

I pull away, pressing her thighs down against the bed. "—is going to devour you. I hope you're okay with a little beard burn. My scruff is turning your skin pink."

She reaches up, bracing her arms against the headboard. "Let's see what you've got."

I've never been one to back down from a challenge.

A/N: So, they've talked a bit and are in the process of "connecting" with one another. Edward is back with a plan to make major changes in his life. Let me know what you think. I'll be back with another chapter tomorrow. xx


	4. Chapter 4 - December 23rd

**A/N:** Thank you to **purplec305** for pre-reading and **Midnight Cougar** for beta-ing. xx

 **Disclaimer** : Twilight and its inclusive material is copyright to Stephenie Meyer. Original creation, including but not limited to plot and characters, is copyright to the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

-OTG-

(EPOV)

 **December 23** **rd**

"Was Bella surprised?" Gran asks, as she pulls freshly baked candy cane cookies from the oven.

I'm finishing my lunch of a grilled ham and cheese sandwich with loaded baked potato soup, as I listen to them discuss our night playing Christmas trivia. There's a little extra smirk in my smile today after spending the night with Bella, until she was forced to get up in the early morning hours.

Emily sets a newly made pan of chocolate fudge in the refrigerator to cool. "Gran, I've never seen her so excited. She could barely contain herself when she figured out it was Edward. Her smile didn't leave the entire night, and I can't believe we won. James was such a jerk about it, saying they rigged it and Jacob gave us the answers in advance. How Jacob would do anything Bella asked because James knows firsthand how incredibly persuasive she can be. He also implied there is still something between the two of them, which couldn't be further from the truth."

My permanent smile falters slightly at another conversation of how disrespectful James is toward Bella, which makes me more adamant about my plan to cut him permanently from Bella's life.

"I'm glad. See, Edward? I told you she would be happy to see you," Gran reminds me.

As soon as I left the hospital, I was immediately making plans to come back here for Christmas, with being near Bella a top priority on my list. Gran and Rosalie helped me make that happen.

"You were right," I agree, starting to eat a piece of "Bumpy Cake," originally from a local company named Sanders Candy, Gran tells me. I'm positive her version is better even without trying the original. It's a rich devil's food cake with white buttercream bumps and covered with a layer of chocolate fudge icing. I'm finding it to be delicious, knowing I'll need a nap soon with the way she feeds me.

Emily grins and teases. "They're adorable together, Gran. They couldn't keep their lips or hands off each other the rest of the night."

I'm certain I'm blushing, but it isn't something I can control, especially after last night together. Bella is stirring feelings I haven't had since crushing on a fellow drama student in college. Sure, I've met plenty of women in Hollywood, but no one has ever held my interest for long.

Gran chuckles as I hear the back door open and loud boots stomp down the hallway.

"Hey, Mom. Emily. Uh…" His eyes scrutinize me from head to toe.

I stand, holding out my hand for him to shake. "Hello, we haven't met. I'm Edward Cullen."

I would like to add "Bella's boyfriend" to this introduction, but I'm not sure I have clearance from her to do so yet. Although, if I'm counting the number of "Oh, Edwards" I've heard in the past sixteen hours, I would gamble I'm at boyfriend status.

"The movie star?" He side-eyes Gran and smirks. "Mr. October? I'm Bella's father, Chief Swan."

"Charlie, you know better. Edward is back for a visit or maybe longer." Gran winks. "And you can call him, Charlie."

"Are you staying here?" He crosses his arms over his chest, giving me a questioning look. Let the interrogation begin. I'm about to answer when Gran beats me to it.

"No, he's staying with Bella. I have guests who will be back later unless Shirley wrings her daughter-in-law's neck. She and Bob are out visiting for the day."

Thanks, Gran. Why did you have to tell him where I'm staying? I want him to like me and the disapproving look on his face isn't a good start.

"Is that so?" His mustache twitches with the new information, then he grabs a cookie from the tray. "How old are you?"

He's starting with the basics. "Twenty-eight."

Emily speaks up. "They're out salting the roads, so Edward is here keeping us company while we prepare for tomorrow night's dinner. What are you up to, Charlie?"

"I thought I would do a little ice fishing before my shift later tonight. Do you know how to fish, Edward?"

"No, I've never been." I hope this bit of news will dissuade him from wanting me to tag along.

"Grab your coat. You can keep me company." He nabs another cookie, then walks toward the back door.

It looks like I'm learning how to fish today. "Yes, sir."

"Charlie, I hope I don't have to tell you to behave," Gran warns.

"I'm always an angel, Mom." He circles his finger around above his head drawing a halo.

"I know all about you." She grins.

"Thanks for lunch, Gran." I lean down and give her a kiss on the cheek.

"You're welcome." She lowers her voice, trying to soothe my nerves. "His bark is worse than his bite."

"Let's go," Chief Swan says gruffly. He heads out into the bitter cold garage, while I pull on my boots, grab my coat, and hurry to catch up.

The Chief effortlessly pulls a large sled, stacked up with equipment, from the garage along the snowy path toward the lake.

When we arrive at the edge, I'm reluctant to continue. "Is this safe? Won't it break from our weight?" I stare out at the frozen water, wondering if this is how I go: death from an ice fishing accident. I make it through the craziness of Hollywood only to be found at the bottom of a lake in the middle of nowhere.

He chuckles, pulling the sled from the edge and onto the lake's surface. "Yes and no."

"How thick is the ice?" I can barely mask the worry in my voice as I follow him out onto the middle of the frozen lake, taking careful steps.

"Probably six inches, maybe more." He stops then removes items from the sled, setting them on the ice.

"And that's enough?"

"You can walk on four inches safely. Six can hold a snowmobile. Seven to twelve a light car, and fourteen to sixteen a full-sized truck."

I'm not sure I believe his estimates. Pulling my coat a little tighter around my neck when the bitter cold wind picks up, I ask, "Do you measure it?"

"I can. Let's drill a couple spots. Hand me the auger." He points to a huge looking drill bit sitting in the sled.

The Chief drills the holes in the ice then pulls out a chisel, making one hole bigger. "Look."

I move closer seeing the thickness of the ice is almost the length of my hand from the tip of my middle finger to the bottom of my palm. "It's thick. How do you know the fish will be near this hole?"

"I would say it's almost nine or ten inches, which should make you feel more secure. As for the fish, I know every inch of this lake and this spot is popular with them."

He's right. I feel more at ease not thinking the ice will crack under our weight, but notice I hear these weird sounds every so often. "Do you hear that?"

Chief Swan pauses for a moment and listens then nods. "The lake sings—we call it. It isn't uncommon to hear sounds as the water shifts below the surface forming new ice. Sometimes it booms, squeals, or pings during the process. Others believe it's more of a thumping or moaning."

His look now is more accusatory with his last two adjectives, and I'm quick to change the subject, not wanting to give him any idea how much thumping and moaning Bella and I have been doing. "What kind of fish are we hoping to catch?"

The Chief sets up a tent over the two holes, then sets a small heater and two folding stools inside. "Walleye. After you."

Standing upright isn't exactly possible with my height, as I'm over six foot with the tent five foot high at its tallest point. So, I take a seat being careful not to step accidentally in the newly chiseled hole.

Chief Swan pulls a cooler inside, turns on the heater, and shrugs off his coat. "You should take off your coat. It will get over eighty degrees in here with the heater going."

"Really?" I pause only briefly as he gives me another look.

"Have I lied to you yet?" He crooks an eyebrow and asks, as he goes back to setting up two fishing poles with squiggling fish from the cooler on the poles' hooks then lowering them below the surface.

"I don't think so. What are we using for bait?"

"We are using live silverback minnows with a weight on each line. The walleye can't resist them. How about a beer? I brought one of my favorites of Jacob's brews. It's named after one of my buddies from the station: Waylon Forge's Pale Ale." He takes two beers from the cooler, handing me one.

"Thanks." I pull off the cap, tipping back the bottle, taking an appreciative sip. "It's good."

Chief Swan nods then opens another case, removing an electronic device. "This camera will allow us to see the fish below the surface. The walleye like to stay near the bottom almost sixty feet below us."

He feeds the small camera through the other hole, and soon we can see life on the bottom of the lake as we locate our wiggling minnows from a display in his hand.

"Amazing."

"Cameras aren't just for movie stars." He grins. "Now, are you going to explain why you're staying with my daughter?"

He's getting right to it. I don't lead with the fact she's twenty-three, running her own business, and can take damn good care of herself. But that's not what this about. So, I do my best to answer his questions.

"I came for a visit and Gran thought Bella wouldn't mind." I'm hoping that's vague enough.

"A visit?" The Chief raises a skeptical eyebrow, giving me a look eerily similar to the one I got from Bella when I twisted my ankle.

"Yes. sir. Uh, I enjoyed spending time here back in October with Bella. We became friends and have stayed in touch."

"Friends?" He looks me over as if he's not buying anything I'm selling.

"Yes, sir, good friends, I suppose." The temperature in the tent feels like it's getting hotter than eighty degrees.

"Do you have lots of 'good friends' like Bella?"

"No, sir. She's the only one. I'm wishing for more than friends, but that's up to her." I hope my honesty is the answer he needs.

"She has a lot of responsibility on the farm here. I don't want you adding to her troubles." The Chief looks down, checking our fishing poles.

"No, sir. If anything I'm hoping to ease her burdens."

"And how do you plan to do that?"

"I was talking to Gran about investing in the farm to see if that was something Bella would be comfortable with me doing."

"Uh-huh." He's skeptical.

"And she thinks it would be a good thing. For the farm and for us."

"You're planning to stick around? Don't you have a job in California or wherever?" Chief Swan waves his hand around.

"I have two commitments coming up, but my goal is to limit my jobs and be here as much as possible," I explain.

"Living with Bella." It isn't a question.

"Again, that's up to her. Gran said I could stay with her until I find a place of my own. I can rent or buy a home nearby, which would allow me to spend more time with Bella. I don't want to rush her into anything, but it's the only way for us to move forward together, and I don't know, date."

"I see. And what about your family?" He focuses back on the poles when one moves on its own.

"I haven't seen them in a few years, but after Christmas, I'm planning to take Bella to Chicago for a couple of days to meet them."

"Meet your parents."

"And my sister," I add.

"Have you met Jacob?"

"Not officially. Bella said everyone would be at Gran's tomorrow night for Christmas Eve. So, she would introduce me then."

"Has she told you about James?"

"A little. I know the basics."

"Then you also know she left a semester before she was due to graduate from college to help when Mom broke her hip?"

"No, I didn't know that. Does she want to go back?"

"She says there's no point as she has the knowledge to run the farm and doesn't need the piece of paper, but I would like for her to have it."

I nod, as he continues.

"Money is tight, and Bella's so stubborn she would rather use anything extra to install new fencing or whatever needs fixing around here than toward finishing her own education."

"She's a strong woman." And sexy as hell, but I need to curb those thoughts if I hope to get out of the tent alive.

"Maybe you can convince her to finish her degree and pick up the slack for her on the farm."

I'm already nodding my head in agreement before he finishes his sentence. "I can try. I would do anything for her."

"Okay—and Edward? You can call me Charlie." He grins.

 **A/N:** Gran is busy being Gran, and Edward has officially met Charlie, while revealing some of his plans for the future. How will Bella react when she finds out? Let me know what you think. More on the way tomorrow. xx


	5. Chapter 5 - December 24th

**A/N:** Thank you to **purplec305** for pre-reading and **Midnight Cougar** for beta-ing. xx

 **Disclaimer** : Twilight and its inclusive material is copyright to Stephenie Meyer. Original creation, including but not limited to plot and characters, is copyright to the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

-OTG-

(EPOV)

 **December 24** **th**

Bella was right. She's always right.

Her family and friends are incredibly welcoming of me into their world, but none of them was expecting me to be the Santa they met at Jacob's Christmas trivia night. While Jacob, Sam, and Seth were shocked at first, the women instantly make me feel comfortable. Charlie's wife, Sue, is as warm and inviting as Gran and Bella. Leah and Emily are great friends with Bella and tease her about her secret Mr. October, which apparently was my earlier nickname. Tanya Denali, who I met recently, is here since she and Jacob are dating. I'm hoping no one saw the envelope she slipped me earlier, as we will see how open Bella is to new surprises as she claims to be.

Fortunately, I'm not asked for any autographs or photos, which allows me to relax but only marginally. I'm nervous about so many new people around me, yet more so about my gift for Bella and her family and friends. I hope she will accept it willingly, but I'm ready with my arguments if she doesn't. I can be persuasive, if need be, as one of my most recent roles was that of a lawyer in the movie, _Justice Served_.

Gran's Christmas Eve dinner of ham, scalloped potatoes, green beans, and homemade whole wheat rolls leaves me full to the brim with delicious food, but I enjoy a few of her many varieties of Christmas cookies too. The sugar cookies with icing are my favorite, and I don't miss the knowing look between Gran and Bella when I grab a few extras before we leave for church.

Attending midnight Christmas services is an old comfort for me. One I didn't realize how much I missed. Growing up as the son of a pastor, I had my fair share of weekly doses of religion. I can appreciate the sense of community found behind the doors of Bella's cozy little church as the Christmas spirit fills the air bringing everyone together.

Unfortunately, I'm leery of those in attendance, but with the beginnings of my current beard and longer hair, I bear little resemblance to the polished movie star Edward Cullen, and more like a typical farmhand blending in with the rest of the group. We sit together, as Jacob, Sam, Seth, and Charlie all appear as watch dogs buffering Bella and me from the rest of the congregation. It allows me the chance to breathe a little easier and enjoy the service full of inspirational words and favorite Christmas songs as our hands stay intertwined together the entire time.

Sitting near the back of the church, Bella and I leave as soon as it's over, not sticking around to visit with anyone, and my relief is clear as we climb into her Jeep Wrangler and head back to the farm.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" she asks.

"I hope I wasn't recognized." I pull the collar of my coat up around my neck, glancing around the parking lot as she exits her spot.

"I doubt you were or that anyone would care, but there will come a day when you will be recognized. The more we leave the farm and move around town, someone will be bound to figure out your identity. Will you be okay when that day happens?"

"I don't know. It worries me. I hate that you or your family would have to deal with the fallout from anything to do with me."

"We will be just fine. Breathe, Edward. We're all here for you." She squeezes my hand and maneuvers the slick icy roads as we drive back to the farm.

Bella and I are the first to arrive at the main house, but it isn't long before everyone returns from church and we prepare to exchange gifts. I'm surprised at how many are passed my way as Seth sorts them, but Bella says it's everyone's way of welcoming me here.

We unwrap presents, and I'm overjoyed at the thoughtful gifts. Gran gives me three plaid shirts, while Emily and Sam gift me an insulated Carhartt jacket, which they claim is essential for living in Michigan and locally made. Sue, Leah, and Seth give me a pair of steel-toed boots; Seth explains if I'm sticking around they will be needed working with Bella, who gives him a friendly punch in the arm. There's more to the story there. Charlie gives me my own fishing pole, with a promise of another ice-fishing trip together, while I unwrap a beard grooming kit from Bella.

A grin grows across my face. "So, you like the beard?"

"I always have. Clean-shaven Edward is for Hollywood. I'm partial to scruffy, bearded Edward. He's mine." She leans over, planting a firm kiss on my lips in front of everyone. "Merry Christmas."

I'm not sure what leaves me more pleased: her claiming I'm hers or her not holding back her affection for me in our current company. Either way, I'm thrilled and filled with a little more courage at what I'm about to do.

My hand shakes when I take out the bulging envelope from the inner pocket of my jacket and hand it to Bella.

"Merry Christmas." I give her a small smile.

"What's this?"

"Open it," I encourage, holding my breath for her reaction.

The room quiets as Bella takes out the numerous papers and scans them. Her brow cringes in confusion, then she lets out a huff, stands, and makes a beeline for the kitchen.

I knew this would be a difficult sell, but I waste no time following her.

"Bella..." I start once I find her filling a glass with water.

"No. Don't you 'Bella' me. What is this?" She waves the stack of papers at me then drops them in a thud on the kitchen island.

"It's an investment," I tell her with as much confidence as I can muster. Bella can be intimidating, but I know I need to hold strong if this is going to work between us.

She lets out a sigh and her shoulders slump in defeat. "You think I will fail too? So, you what? Swoop in here on your white horse to save the day with your movie star money?"

"Bella, that's not the case. I'm here because of you. My life is so much easier when I'm here, and you ease all of my worries just by being in your presence. I can finally breathe again. You do that for _me_. I thought paying off your loans, was the perfect opportunity for me to be there for _you_. I want to be a part of your life. I want to invest in the farm and ease your burden. I want the two of us to build something together. A house. A family. A life. I want you to give us a chance. Why are you so against letting me into your life?"

"I'm not."

I move around to her side of the island and reach out, taking her hands in mine, pulling her closer. "Then, what is it?"

"What if I'm not enough for you? You deserve the best, Edward. How can you be so sure I'm the answer? There are plenty of other women out there—ones who are far more beautiful and skinnier with a more compatible job to yours. I'm not exactly arm candy. Shouldn't you pursue someone more your equal?"

"Bella, when are you going to listen? I believe that's what I'm doing. Just because you haven't made millions of dollars, doesn't mean everything you do, doesn't have enormous value. It does. Let me be the one there for you for a change—not just today, but in the future too. I'm willing to do whatever you want. You need to tell me what that is."

"What if I don't know?" she says with great uncertainty. "I don't have a great track record with relationships."

"Then we can figure it out together. I know you're skeptical, but you shouldn't be. I need this. I need you, Gran, and the farm. Is it so hard to believe I want you to need me too?"

"What if it doesn't work out?"

I counter at once. "And what if it does?"

She smacks her forehead with her hand. "Oh, God. Does James know?"

"Probably, but I met with Tanya after hours to make everything happen."

She runs her hands through her hair. "Tanya wouldn't tell him, but it's his father's bank. There's no way he wouldn't know. He will brand me a gold digger or worse."

"Then he would be wrong, and I've heard enough about him to know it wouldn't be the first time." I reassure not letting James get the upper hand even without being present.

"Edward, this is a lot of money. Most people don't have half a million dollars just lying around to wipe out a friend's loans."

I smile. "Then it's a good thing I'm not most people and you're not just a friend."

"I don't know."

"You are one of the most stubborn people I know for accepting a gift."

"You said it was an investment," she counters, then sighs. "If you have all the answers, then what should I say?"

I grin, feeling I'm going to get my way finally. "A simple thank you."

With tears in her eyes, she looks up at me, wrapping her arms around my neck while mine seek her waist. "Oh, Edward. Thank you."

I lean down, kissing her gently, getting lost in this perfect moment between the two of us as we make steps toward merging our lives together.

Bella is the first one to pull away, our foreheads resting against each other as we catch our breath. "I want you to move into the cottage with me. Permanently. I know it's small, but—"

I cut her off with my lips, knowing whatever her objections the two of us will find a solution together because I've finally found my home.

A loud beeping of the oven causes us to jump apart as Gran walks into the kitchen with a knowing grin. "Cinnamon rolls are ready." She pulls hot pans filled with perfectly golden swirls of cinnamon dough from the oven. "I need to ice them, but from the look of the two of you, I'm guessing you're taking yours to-go." She waves us back into the living room. "You better go tell everyone bye."

Bella grins up at me then reaches over to hug this all-knowing special woman. "Merry Christmas, Gran."

"To you too, sweetheart. It looks like a good one."

Bella breaks away and walks into the other room, leaving me alone with Gran.

"Grab a spoon." She points to the bowl holding the vanilla icing, and I follow her lead, leaving spoonfuls of the sugary sweetness to melt into the crooks and crevices of the hot rolls, spreading around thick areas with the back of the spoon.

We work in silence, but there's a lump in my throat. I try to find the words to thank a woman who not only offered me a safe refuge when I needed it most, but helped to raise one of the most amazing women I've ever met, who I plan to hold on to with everything I've got.

"Thank you doesn't seem like enough," I say, my voice rough with emotion.

"Edward, we all deserve happiness. I'm just glad I could be a part of helping you find yours." She looks up at me with glassy eyes and chuckles. "Rosalie probably could use a raise too."

"Consider it done. Merry Christmas, Gran." I lean down and kiss her cheek, knowing deep down, Rose is also a huge part of my new sense of home.

A/N: There-that wasn't so bad. And Gran & Edward always make me tear up at the end of this chapter. Maybe I'm just emotional, but I love their special bond. Let me know what you think. More on the way tomorrow.

And Merry Christmas to all of my friends in Australia! xx


	6. Chapter 6 - December 25th

**A/N:** Thank you to **purplec305** for pre-reading and **Midnight Cougar** for beta-ing. xx

 **Disclaimer** : Twilight and its inclusive material is copyright to Stephenie Meyer. Original creation, including but not limited to plot and characters, is copyright to the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

-OTG-

(EPOV)

 **December 25** **th**

There isn't much light inside this morning, but outside is a different story. Everything is covered in a new blanket of white. Bella's thermometer next to the window says it's twenty-five degrees outside, but I can see the wind is gusting, which means it's even colder than the current temperature. Blue is curled up in his dog bed watching my every move.

"Merry Christmas." Without a single floorboard creak, I'm startled when Bella's arms wrap around my waist, giving me a hug. "You're up early. I'm surprised."

"Merry Christmas. I was watching it snow. It's so peaceful and quiet. I can't remember the last time I did this." I reach down and bring the back of her hand to my lips, leaving a kiss there, enjoying the serenity of a new winter morning together.

"Winter is such an incredible contrast to when you were here in October." She leans her head against my back, tightening her arms around my waist.

"I agree. Everything outside is brighter. I guess the snow reflects the light. It's so magnificent when it's untouched. It's as if every, single tree branch is sprinkled with sugar. You're right—it's all so different now, yet the same too."

Kind of like me. I feel different. Lighter. More buoyant.

I turn around in her arms and take in her sleep-rumpled appearance with her wild hair and half-lidded eyes. She's wearing an unbuttoned, plaid flannel shirt over the skin tight T-shirt she was sleeping in with a pair of stretchy pants now clinging to her shapely legs. My eyes are drawn to her chest where her peaked nipples are straining against the thin fabric. Pulling her close, I'm positive she can feel the effect she has on me almost instantly, as my sweatpants will soon reveal my excitement at being near her. She snuggles closer and kisses my jaw, her body warm against mine.

"Already regretting becoming a farmer overnight?" Bella asks. She tilts back her head and rubs her hand along my jaw, checking my beard growth.

I lean forward, placing a kiss on her temple. "Not a chance if it means you're part of the deal."

"I need to let out Blue," she whispers, leaving the warm comfort of my arms while I try to adjust myself discreetly. It isn't long before she returns to the kitchen. "They said we are expecting ten inches of snow today, which will mean plowing when it finishes this evening."

I take a seat at her small dining table, willing my hard-on away with little luck, as she flutters around her tiny kitchen, giving me quite the braless show.

I need to focus on something other than pushing up her T-shirt to reveal her perfect tits. My mouth waters at the thought. "You're leaving me alone with Blue?"

"No, I was thinking it's time for you to try your hand clearing snow with my Jeep. The three of us can go out together. I always take Blue with me, along with a thermos full of coffee and some of Gran's cookies. I blast the Christmas tunes and get lost in the work. Sam and Seth keep our farm trucks with them during the season because we've attached blades to the front and they have salt spreaders in the back. So, they can clear the roads and driveways of our clients when it stops."

There's a pause in her side of the conversation, but I'm thinking about her curvy ass and wonder if this table could hold us. Wait. It's my turn to reply. "Sounds like fun."

Bella chuckles and I wonder if she can read my mind. "Sure, you say that now, but you'll tire of sitting for so long. When was the last time you drove anywhere? You have a valid driver's license, right?"

I will need to make another adjustment, so I wait until her back is turned. "I do, but you're right. It's been a few years since I drove a car, and I'm guessing you won't count the tractor or lawnmower."

"You'll do fine. You're from Chicago, so it isn't as if you aren't used to driving in winter conditions. Which reminds me; we should put getting you a new Michigan driver's license on our list of things to do."

I brighten a little at the thought of becoming a Michigan resident, like Bella, then refocus on the idea of driving. "True, but I was young and a new driver when I was in Chicago. My parents were always nervous about me driving in bad weather. My security guard, Emmett, usually drives me everywhere. Otherwise, Rosalie, who is my assistant, makes all of my transportation arrangements."

"Do you want coffee? I can reheat Gran's cinnamon rolls if you're hungry."

I don't think she realizes how hungry I am for _her_. I got out of bed early to give her a break and let her sleep, but now she's here and I can only focus on one thing.

"Coffee sounds good, and I'd love a roll." I grin, wondering if I can get her to straddle my lap.

"So, with you cutting back on work, doesn't that leave Rosalie and Emmett with no one to assist or protect? What will they do for work? I'm guessing they aren't like you and need jobs." She pops a coffee pod in the empty slot and starts up her machine.

I shrug. "They are both fantastic at what they do. I'm sure the vultures will circle for information about my whereabouts, if they work for someone else. But we have a prepared statement, which they will release after the New Year, about my taking a step back from Hollywood and being more selective concerning the projects I do going forward. Questions about my health or my personal life will be given a 'no comment' by either of them."

Bella removes a plate with two rolls from the microwave then sets a mug aside while she brews another cup. "I know we are in the middle of nowhere, but we should consider more security around the property, if you plan to stay here. It wouldn't take much for people to become curious and try to find you."

"I agree. Maybe I can have Emmett come out and make some suggestions. He could oversee the upgrades."

Bella nods her head and sets the plate on the table with our filled coffee mugs. When she goes to take her own seat, I stop her and pull her to sit on my lap.

"Come here. I want you close. We've been apart for far too long."

"We just got out of bed and I don't want to smash you."

She's being ridiculous, because if I have it my way, she will be riding my cock before our coffee cools. "You sat on Santa's lap."

"You're right. I did, and you lived to tell the tale." She giggles.

I guide her to my preferred position: nestling my ready cock between her warm legs. The only thing that would be better would be if we didn't have this fabric between us. My hands move along her thighs to around her ass, squeezing one cheek in each hand. Maybe I can get her to move back and forth with a little prompting.

"You need to feed me. My hands are full." I wiggle my eyebrows suggestively.

She reaches back to the table and grabs the plate then pulls apart bites, feeding us both. "I heard you went ice fishing with Dad the other day. If he's getting you a new fishing pole for Christmas and offering to go out again, then I'm guessing that went okay?"

I chuckle, as my pole deflates only minimally with the mention of Charlie. "You aren't pulling my body from the lake, so I would count it as a win."

"He's not that bad," Bella defends with a smirk.

"Maybe when you're his daughter. But when you're someone full of naughty thoughts about her, it's as if he has a sixth sense and can read your mind—which, trust me, he shouldn't, or I'm positive I would be at the wrong end of his gun."

She sets the plate back on the table and runs her hands up my arms, tilting her hips. "Naughty thoughts?"

I pull her back and forth across my fabric-covered cock. "The naughtiest."

Bella giggles. "Speaking of guns; it feels like someone has a gun in their pants or maybe that's Santa's naughty candy cane?"

"I know a good way to find out." I grin. My hands move from her ass to her waist where I'm met with her silky smooth skin. I'm ready to push up her T-shirt when there's a loud scratching sound at the front door.

"I need to let Blue back inside. Be right back." She stands and hurries to the front door. Blue happily walks to the living room, taking a new spot on Bella's couch for his next nap, paying us little attention.

I haven't moved an inch waiting for her return, when she does, her hands move to the waistband of my sweatpants, wasting no time pulling out my fully erect cock. She's on her knees as she strokes me a few times then guides me to her mouth where her tongue reaches out, taking a few tentative licks of the tip.

"Oh, God, Bella." My hands grip the sides of my chair.

Her warm mouth encompasses the head as more of my length disappears with each pass she makes until my entire cock is down her throat.

"Holy shit." I can't take my eyes off her.

She bobs up and down in my lap, sucking my cock tightly into her mouth, adding a slight scrape of her teeth occasionally, until I feel like I'm about to lose control.

"Bella. Shit. Stop or I'm going to come." I push her wild morning hair away from her face, trying to get her attention to slow down.

"You can come in my mouth. It's okay. I'll swallow." Her sparkling, green eyes look up at me with confidence as she goes back to sucking my cock.

"Fuck." I groan, as it feels too good. "Bella, I want to come in your pussy while you ride me. I need those gorgeous tits of yours in my face and mouth."

She pops off my cock and stands, sliding her pants and underwear down her sexy legs, stepping out of them, pushing them to the side.

"We need a condom," I remind her, hoping she's willing to make the quick trip to her bedroom.

"I'm on the pill and clean." She moves to straddle me, rubbing her slick folds over my hardened cock while bracing her hands on my shoulders. Hitting her clit with each pass, Bella lets out a moan. "So good."

My hands grab onto her thighs, pushing her back and forth on my lap with a little more urgency. "Bella, I'm clean, but I haven't ever had sex without a condom. Ever."

We are both watching the teasing space between us when she pauses. The head of my cock is at her opening.

She pants. "Never? Do you still want me to get a condom? Because I don't think, I can wait to ride you much longer. I'm so worked up from sucking your cock."

"Fuck. Do it. I don't need one." My hips tilt upward ready to join with hers as my hands encourage her to move lower, feeling the head of my cock easily slip inside.

She sinks down on my length inch by inch, and I watch as my cock disappears inside her body.

"Oh, Edward. Sweet Jesus, your cock feels unbelievable." She gasps, tilting her hips until they are flush to mine.

"Holy shit, Bella. It's never—" I've never had sex like this, and she's right. Unbelievable doesn't even cover it.

"I will not last," Bella warns, as she rides my cock slowly at first then picks up her pace.

"Me either." I roughly shove up her T-shirt, exposing her breasts. My hands are like magnets squeezing them at the same time. I give into my need, moving my face back and forth between them until my mouth latches onto to a nipple. I bite, lick, and suck until her hardened peak is standing tall then switch to the other nipple.

"Oh God, Edward. I'm going to come." She arches her back, throwing back her head, grabbing my shoulders to keep her balance.

Her walls pulse around me as I watch waves and waves of euphoria ripple through her sexy body.

Bella's gorgeous when she comes. It's a sight I never tire seeing, and I'm thrilled I get to make her feel this way.

Her hips slow, but I move my hands to her waist, lifting her off and pushing her back on my cock, speeding up her pace.

"Don't stop. Keep going. I'm almost there." A few more thrusts and I grip onto her, holding her body to mine, letting out a growl as I release inside. "Oh, Bella."

She grinds against my body as pleasure courses through me from head to toe. Her hips milk every bit of my orgasm from my body.

"Edward." She gasps, as her lips find mine confident and insistent. Bella pushes her hands in my hair, guiding my mouth at her will. Her tongue demands entry, passing my lips, then softly tangles with mine while my arms wrap around her body. One of my hands threads through her long, wild hair, holding her head in place, while the other keeps her naked lower body firmly on my lap, not wanting to break the connection between us.

I'm the first to break away from her lips, panting for air, as her mouth moves to nibbling on my ear then neck.

"Fuck, Bella. That was incredible." I gasp; positive she left a mark, which brings a smile to my lips. She can mark me all she wants. I'm hers.

She pulls away from my neck, trying to catch her breath, rubbing her hands along my jaw. "It was the best, Edward. Every time with you keeps getting better and better. Holy smokes, this beard is such a turn-on. I can't get enough."

"That's good, because from the looks of your chest you will have beard burn all over your tits and not just between your legs from the other day. Although, I'll be happy to freshen up that area if you wish." I peck her lips with a quick kiss.

Bella laughs. "I will hold you to it, but we need to clean up."

She adjusts her T-shirt, covering my perfect view, and I can't contain my groan of disappointment.

"How do I get you naked all day?" I wonder out loud.

Bella lifts off my lap as I proudly watch my come leak down the inside her leg. The sight of marking her in the most primal way makes me feel good—manly.

She grabs some tissues, handing me the box. "We would need to stay in bed or we'll freeze. I don't think the snow will stop until late this evening. When I checked earlier, they were predicting around eight o'clock tonight."

"So, you're telling me I can have you naked in bed all day long?" I stand and push the flannel shirt off her arms, watching as it drops to the floor, then lift her T-shirt over her head, tossing it to the side. "Bella, you are the best present I've ever unwrapped on Christmas morning."

She giggles, pulling my shirt over my head, then bends down, pushing my sweatpants to the floor, leaving us both nude while my cock twitches with newfound life as my eyes rake over curvy Bella.

"We may need a break for food. Our coffee and rolls are cold." She wraps her hand around me, giving me a few strokes of appreciation.

"Bella, I can't think about coffee or rolls when you're touching me." I groan.

She stops jacking my cock and grabs my hand, pulling me back toward her bedroom. "How long do you think we need to wait?" Bella asks, as she pulls back the covers and climbs on her bed, settling on her back. Her arms and legs spread wide in invitation I'm eager to take.

"At this rate, minutes." I hover over her delicious form, giving my cock a few more strokes with my hand. I can't wait to bury myself inside her once again. Pushing her legs a little wider, I tilt my hips until my cock is perched at her opening.

"Minutes?" She crooks an eyebrow.

"Or less. I'm getting my second wind and hope you're ready." I push inside her as she lets out a deep moan.

"God, Edward." Her legs wrap around my waist as she teases. "I don't know about second wind. It's more like third or fourth. You're insatiable."

"It's the Bella-effect." I pull most of the way out then push back inside. "I can stay like this forever with you."

"I don't know about forever, but we're here until eight." Her hands pull the covers over us, then she reaches up playing with my beard.

"I need to do a better job, if you're still able to think about business at this point." I pull her legs from my waist until they are positioned over my shoulders allowing me to enter her at a different, deeper angle.

She lets out a sexy moan. "Sounds like a challenge, Mr. Cullen."

My hips set a slow pace, letting her adjust. "When I'm through plowing _you_ today, I predict you'll barely be able to walk or remember your name."

"Sounds like I'm getting a thorough fucking for Christmas." Bella's grin matches mine as I pick up the pace.

"Santa has a special treat for those who made the naughty list, and sweetheart, I'm positive you're on it." I wink.

 **A/N:** There you go. A lemony Christmas for Bella and Edward. Merry Christmas to all! I'll be back with more of these two tomorrow. xx


	7. Chapter 7 - December 26th

**A/N:** Thank you to **purplec305** for pre-reading and **Midnight Cougar** for beta-ing. xx

 **Disclaimer** : Twilight and its inclusive material is copyright to Stephenie Meyer. Original creation, including but not limited to plot and characters, is copyright to the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

-OTG-

(EPOV)

 **December 26** **th**

Bella is sprawled across a worn, brown leather chair with a book in her hand, pretending to read as I search for the number in my phone.

"Are you sure you don't want privacy? I can go up to Gran's or at least in the bedroom."

"Nope. You're fine. I want you here." I reposition my blanket with a little difficulty as Blue is sleeping peacefully on the other end of Bella's couch we're sharing.

"If you say so." She grins and returns to "reading" her book.

At some point, she will figure out it's upside down.

I press the number and wait for it to connect.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Mom?"

"Edward? Is that you?" She sounds surprised by my call. "Merry Christmas a day late. Where are you?"

"Yes, it's me. Merry Christmas. I'm nearby."

"You're in Chicago?" She sounds hopeful.

"No, but close. I was thinking about coming by for a few days." I play with a thread on the blanket while Blue hops off the couch to move closer to the wood stove.

"That would be wonderful. I have three little ones right now."

I completely forgot about the possibility it wouldn't be just the two of them there, but I don't worry about little kids. It's adults who make me leery.

"Oh, well, we may just stay at a hotel then." I wonder if I should call Rosalie and have her make our arrangements or maybe Bella can do it.

"We?"

A huge grin spreads across my face as I glance over to find Bella studying the same page intently. "Yes, I'm bringing someone I want you to meet."

Her eyes jump to mine and she puts away the book. "Cocoa," Bella whispers, and scurries toward the kitchen.

I nod and focus back on my conversation with Mom. "Edward, I'm thrilled for you."

"Thanks. It's still new, but I'm hoping for more." I'm also hoping Bella overhears that little tidbit, but when I glance toward the kitchen, I see she's distracted giving a new peanut butter chew treat to Blue, then adding more wood to the wood stove.

"I'll call Alice and have her come by. When do you think you will be here?" Mom asks.

"Probably tomorrow afternoon." I scratch my head, trying to recall how far away Bella said we are from there.

"Okay. I'll tell your father. I'm sure he will be excited to see you too. He's out shoveling the walk right now."

"I'm looking forward to seeing you tomorrow, Mom."

"Sounds great. Let us know if your plans change, but we will be here all day."

"Bye."

"Goodbye, Edward."

I end the call to find Bella holding two mugs of cocoa filled with marshmallows and observing my reaction to the conversation. "They're excited?"

I let out a huge breath then grab a mug. "Yes. I guess I'm a little excited too."

She walks back toward the kitchen, grabs a plate of cookies, and sets them on the coffee table next to the couch. "Good. We can leave in the morning and stop for lunch somewhere on the way."

I reach over and grab a sugar cookie. "Uh, we will need a hotel room."

Bella settles back into her chair with a peanut butter cookie in hand. "Okay? It sounds like I'm missing something here."

I finish my mouthful and explain. "My mother and father are foster parents. Mom is more specialized and takes only infants or toddlers. She tries to help by accepting siblings to keep them together, and she said there were three staying with them right now. I'm positive we won't want to stay at their home as it is small and loud with the kids."

"Foster parents? That's great. Is that something new they did when you and your sister moved away?" Bella asks, as she curls up with another blanket.

"Uh, no. They've been taking kids in for over thirty years," I share, but know I will need to give her the full story, which makes me a little nervous, as not many know my history.

"So, you grew up with always having kids in the house? I'm jealous. I was an only child until Dad married Sue, but didn't really grow up with Leah and Seth."

"Yes, there were lots of kids around growing up, but..." I hesitate.

She picks up on my nerves. "What is it?"

"Alice and I were two of the lucky ones."

Her brow cringes in confusion. "Lucky ones? I don't understand. What does that mean?"

"We were foster kids who were eventually adopted. I was first then Alice showed up three years later."

Her face softens. "How did you end up in foster care, Edward? You don't have to tell me if you don't want or it's too personal. I understand it's none of my business."

"No, it's fine. I remember nothing because I was a baby. My parents were in a car accident and neither one made it. A drunk driver took their lives, but walked away with minimal injuries."

She gasps. "Edward, that's horrible. I'm so sorry."

Shaking my head, I continue. "I was in the backseat in my car seat. Not a scratch. They brought me to stay with Esme and Carlisle Cullen, who adopted me and are the only parents I've ever known."

"What about grandparents? I know in those situations, it can take time to reach them."

"No. Neither set were living and my parents were only children." I take a deep breath. "I'm it. I know little about my history. I've visited their graves, but I felt nothing. You know?"

Bella nods. "What about your sister?"

"Her situation differed from mine. She was almost two when her mother overdosed. It was just the two of them. The neighbors called the police to do a well-check because they heard Alice crying nonstop, and they found her mother was already gone when they arrived."

"That's so tragic, Edward. So, they brought Alice to stay with your parents?"

"Yes, and they eventually adopted Alice when they couldn't find any other living relatives. Mom was so taken with her, always claiming she reminded her of a little fairy, as she was so small."

Bella sips on her cocoa. "Wow, so your parents are foster parents. Do they have any other jobs?"

"Not my mother, but my father is a social worker and pastor at our local church."

"What about Alice?" she wonders.

I grin. "She's an elementary school teacher. Fifth grade. Some of the boys are bigger than her, but she doesn't mind."

"And you're a movie star." She chuckles. "How does someone go from orphan to a successful actor? Is there a handbook?"

"It helps to have two very supportive parents. I was always in plays at church and school when I was younger, then I took it more seriously in high school and joined the drama club. I was in the musicals, but found I was better at plays. Having a good memory helps too."

"Did you go to college?" Bella asks.

"Yes, I went to Northwestern and studied acting." I know where this is leading, but hope she won't follow my example.

"Did you graduate?" She sets her empty mug on the table next to her chair.

"No, unfortunately. Hollywood came calling, and I went to chase the dream of the silver screen."

"I don't think there's anything unfortunate about your path, Edward. You've been extremely successful."

I shrug. "I thought I was ready, but at nineteen you really aren't. I learned a lot of things the hard way, which could have probably been prevented had I stayed in college. Speaking of staying in school, your dad mentioned you are a semester shy of graduating."

She shakes her head. "He spilled the beans, did he? For a cop, he has loose lips. I doubt having the piece of paper will really make any difference in our day-to-day life here on the farm."

I let out a sigh, hoping she will see that with me in the picture she has more support. "While that may be true, I think with me staying here it would free you up from some responsibility and you could finish your degree if you wished."

Bella watches Blue move to his dog bed near us. "I don't know. We don't really have the money in the budget for me to return, and there are so many other things I would rather invest in with our time and resources."

I wonder. "You said fencing and security were on your list, but what else would you like to improve or expand?"

"Hmmm, the farm wish list?" She stares up at the ceiling.

"Yes, give it to me." I grin and finish my cocoa then snag another cookie from the plate.

"Let's see. Expand the vineyard: not just the growing of grapes, but tooling and machinery for processing them when it's time to harvest. The ice wine was only an experiment, but we would need better equipment to produce any wine in a larger capacity."

I think back to the microbrewery and make a connection. "Is that how Jacob got started?"

Bella grins. "Yes, he was brewing beer in his garage and outgrew the space because demand increased among his neighbors and friends."

Nodding my head, I prompt her to continue. "Okay, expand the vineyard. What else?"

"Greenhouses would be nice to extend our growing season. We have the land and space." She frowns slightly. "We will need to make up for closing the bed and breakfast. Losing income will be a trouble spot, but Gran will continue to bake and use the kitchen with Emily's help."

I'm confused. "Closing the bed and breakfast? Why would you do that?"

"Edward, if you will be staying here, we can't have strangers at the main house. Eventually, your location will leak, and I'm hoping we will be ready when that happens." She tells me that as if it's obvious.

"What were your plans, if I wasn't here?" I wonder if I can minimize my impact on the business.

"Emily would eventually take over for Gran with baking and guests." Bella shrugs. "She and Sam would move into the main house, while I stayed here keeping up with the farm."

I shake my head. "I hate I'm the reason for you losing business, Bella. Shit. That reminds me, I need to call Emmett and see when he can come out and oversee those upgrades. And just so there won't be an argument, I'm telling you now, I will pay for those."

Bella lets out a deep sigh. "Edward—"

"No, Bella. I'm responsible and I'll pay for it."

"Fine."

I can't believe I won this argument so easily, so I push for a little more. "And I will help with your improvements too."

She's about ready to start with an objection, but I stop her.

"Remember, it's an investment. I want to be involved in the farm. Your life. Everything. So, get used to the idea." I leave her no wiggle room on the subject.

"I thought you would be more of a silent partner, but I should know better with how loud you can be." She smirks and winks.

"Oh, I'm the loud one." I fake a huff because we both know it's always my goal to see how loud I can get her in the heat of the moment.

"You and your antics drive Blue from my bedroom all the time. I'm surprised he doesn't hold a grudge."

I smile, looking over at his twitching paws. "Blue loves me. And Cooper. And, well, Ginger—"

She cuts me off with a snort. "Don't hold your breath. She—"

I jump in and reassure her. "—will eventually come around too. I have a way with the ladies."

"Oh, you do, do you?" Bella laughs.

"Especially one in particular."

"Gran?" She fishes, but I know she knows the answer.

"Nope. You. Come here." I pull back the blanket, making room for her.

"Little old me?" Bella stands from her spot and moves to the edge of the couch.

"Yes, you." I reach out, grabbing her hand to join me.

"I don't think I'll fit." She looks at the available space.

"You will on top of me. Climb on."

"I'll smash you," Bella warns.

"Not a chance. I'm back on Gran's cooking, so it's only a matter of time before I gain back the weight I lost."

"Oh, Edward." Her smile fades, and I know what she's thinking.

"It's okay. I'm here now, and we need to talk about our next steps forward. I don't want to focus on the past, but if I never enter another gym for the rest of my life, I'll be a happy man."

"So, that's all it takes?" She settles between my legs, letting her headrest on my chest.

"Not quite. There is something else I need."

Bella turns her head toward mine. "And what's that?"

"The love of a good woman." I lean down, leaving a quick peck on her lips.

"Edward—"

I stop her, knowing how she will object. "I know my ever logical and rational Bella will think it's too soon to be talking about love, but I don't think it is. I've always trusted my gut when deciding about my life, and it's telling me to hold on to you and don't look back. I love you, Bella. I'm in love with you and have been since when I stayed here in October. I understand if it's too soon for you, but I know what I'm feeling, and I don't want to hold back anything."

"Wow, you're all in?" She raises a skeptical, single eyebrow.

"I am. I want to know everything about you. I want us to work side-by-side here and build a life together. I'll finally have a home with you. We can build a new one somewhere on your land. I'm not even sure how you feel about marriage or kids, but I'm flexible."

"Marriage and kids?" Bella puts her head back on my chest and my arms hold her tightly.

"Yes, tell me."

She takes a deep breath. "Well, my mother, Renee, left my father when I was a young child. They never married, but were living together for years. She hated life on the farm and always wanted the big city life."

That explains Charlie grilling me over living with Bella. He doesn't want her to repeat his mistakes.

I wrap a section of Bella's dark brown, wavy hair around my finger. "Do you ever see or hear from her?"

She nods her head. "Yes. There are birthday cards and Christmas presents, plus we talk on the phone. She visits at least once a year, but it isn't the same as living with someone full-time. At least she tries to stay in contact. When I was younger, she met a new, younger man who she ended up marrying. They don't have any children, but she spends his money as if it's a sport and is always about keeping up appearances. I should warn you; she's Team James, because in her eyes, he's a banker with stability. She thinks I made a huge mistake leaving him."

"Well, she sounds like the only member on that team from what I gather. I'm sorry you haven't had the chance to spend more time together."

Bella shrugs. "I'm not. I don't feel like I've missed out on anything. She has her life and we have our life here. In contrast from my parents, Gran and Pops were married for over fifty years until he had a stroke while out trying to save ten head of cattle that fell through the ice on the lake three years ago."

"Bella, I'm so sorry." I lean down, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"They said there was nothing we could do, but Gran tried to keep everything going until she fell and broke her hip tending to the livestock. Winters are hard here, and after losing Pop and Gran getting hurt, I sold off all the livestock and looked for new ways to keep the farm running."

I rub her back in soothing circles. "You're doing a great job."

"Thanks. So, on the one hand, I have this great example of marriage with Pop and Gran who were there for each other through thick and thin, while on the other, my father and mother never married, but have minimal contact. Dad was great. He did a fine job raising me with the help of Pop and Gran, but I don't want to be a single mom or divorced."

I feel a little encouraged. "So, you're not against marriage. What about kids?"

Bella shrugs. "I don't know. Maybe?"

"It sounds like you've got an open mind to the possibilities then. I have no idea about the backgrounds of the little ones we will meet tomorrow; they have usually suffered during their short little lives. But maybe being around them will sway you. My mother is like a baby whisperer. She has the magic touch. You'll see."

She looks up at me, worry settling into her features. "I'm a little nervous about meeting them. Your parents and I guess, your sister too."

"You'll be fine. They will love you. You probably have more in common with them than I do."

Bella smiles. "That seems like a stretch, but maybe I can take some of Gran's baked goods to help soften them up."

"They always work on me."

"You're turning into a cookie monster, or should I say muncher?" She gives me a devilish grin.

I laugh. "Is that what the kids are calling it these days? Because I know whose cookie I would prefer to be munching on right now." Moving my eyebrows up and down, I hope it won't take much to charm the pants off her, and my tongue will have her screaming with delight.

 **A/N:** They're talking, connecting, and expanding on Edward's plans. He shared a little more about his background and Bella gave up some details too. Tomorrow they head for Chicago where we meet Edward's parents. How do you think the trip will go? Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading. xx


	8. Chapter 8 - December 27th

**A/N:** Thank you to **purplec305** for pre-reading and **Midnight Cougar** for beta-ing. xx

 **Disclaimer** : Twilight and its inclusive material is copyright to Stephenie Meyer. Original creation, including but not limited to plot and characters, is copyright to the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

-OTG-

(EPOV)

 **December 27** **th**

"Beverly?" Bella looks around as we pull into the driveway of my childhood home.

"Yes. Why?"

"Like as in Beverly Hills? Don't you realize you made a lateral move?"

"Well, now you mention it like that, I guess I see your point. But, the two Beverlys couldn't be more different or the people. Trust me." I chuckle at the name of our neighborhood on the Southwest Side of Chicago.

"The homes are an interesting mix. Some are English looking while others almost look like castles. The all-brick homes are charming, Edward. Who originally settled this area?"

"I believe it was English Protestants, but today is mostly Irish Catholic."

"Well, that explains it. You said your dad is a pastor?"

"Yes, at St. Paul's." We get out of Bella's Jeep and walk toward the sidewalk.

"What about all of those Irish pubs we passed? I bet there's a lot of St. Patrick's Day celebrations around here."

I grin. "I was too young when I lived here to be partaking in those places, Bella. Remember, I'm the son of a pastor."

"Oh, you don't fool me. The wild ones were always the preachers' kids. Are you trying to tell me that young Edward Cullen walked the straight and narrow?" She crooks an eyebrow.

This smells and feels like a trap. Time to deflect. "Uh, let's go inside."

"That's what I thought. I'm sure your mother has plenty of stories she's willing to share."

I let out a deep breath, and turn around, ready to climb back down the front steps. "Maybe this was a bad idea. We can go back to the hotel."

"And miss out on a peek into your past? Not a chance, mister." Bella raises her hand to knock while balancing Gran's pink cookie box, but the door swings open before she makes contact.

"Edward!" Mom's smile is blinding, then she turns to Bella. "And Edward's hopefully more than friend."

I look around wondering if anyone heard her as I'm trying to keep this visit as private as possible. I don't want to cause a stir that would undoubtedly produce a shitstorm on the internet.

Bella steps ahead of me, offering her hand. "Hello, Mrs. Cullen. I'm Bella Swan. It's nice to meet you."

Mom is stunned for a moment then bypasses Bella's hand and swoops her into a hug. She leans back and looks Bella over from head to toe. "Bella Swan. It's wonderful to meet you. I wish I could say I've heard all about you before now, but Edward is always tight-lipped with his private life. You're the first woman he's brought to meet us in probably eight years. Not that there haven't been others, but I guess they didn't make the cut."

Bella looks over at me like the cat that swallowed the canary with this new information. "Well, I'm honored to be here then. You have a lovely home." She holds out one of my favorite pink bakery boxes full of cookies. "These are for you, Mrs. Cullen. My grandmother used to run a bakery, but can't figure out how to retire."

"I'm sure they are delicious. Please come inside and call me Esme. Carlisle is in the family room with the kids." Mom closes the front door then turns. "And you, it's been so long, Edward."

I reach down, pulling her into a tight embrace, and leave a kiss on her cheek. "You look great, Mom."

"Well, I'm a little more worn than the last time you saw me with plenty more gray hairs. God's natural highlights." She chuckles then pushes off my cap. "Look at this long hair and a beard. Humpf. How was your drive?"

It's not that long, but certainly longer than the cut that I used to keep. "The drive was good and my hair helps keep me under the radar and not recognized." Bella and I take off our coats, hanging them on hooks near the front door, toeing off our boots, then follow Mom into the family room.

"Carlisle, look who it is?" Mom looks up at me proudly, then whispers, tapping the box. "I will go put these in the kitchen."

My dad is down on the floor playing with a pile of wooden blocks as a cartoon softly plays on the television while three toddlers sit in the middle of the floor.

"Edward." Dad stands and reaches over to give me a hug. "You look good, Son. I'm not sure about that Red Wings cap, but if you're into hockey now, it's a start."

"It was a Christmas present from a friend of Bella's." I pull it off and toss it aside, running my hands through my unruly hair.

"Not a role?" His hopeful expression gives away his love of all sports. Unfortunately, for him, they've never been my thing unless you count dancing on-stage.

"Nope."

"And this would be—" He smiles warmly while waiting for an introduction.

I'm thrilled I get to say it finally. "My girlfriend, Bella Swan. She's from Michigan where I've been staying."

Dad smirks. "You don't say? That's close. She's new and you're here. So, I'm thinking this is not only progress, but a great combination." Dad reaches over welcoming Bella with a hug. "Welcome to our home, Bella."

"Thanks, Mr. Cullen."

"None of that. It's Carlisle."

Mom returns from the kitchen, then chimes into the conversation. "Well, that explains the Detroit Tigers cap we saw you wearing religiously. Carlisle couldn't understand why you wouldn't support the Cubs or the White Sox, but I thought maybe it was more _Magnum, P. I._ Bella did you ever see that show? Oh, that Tom Selleck and his mustache were something else years ago and in Hawaii. What more could a woman want?" She fans herself.

Bella chuckles. "No, I watch very little television."

Mom continues. "I also thought maybe Edward was moving away from movies and taking a role in a reboot of the television show. Wouldn't that be great?"

"As much as I know you would love me fighting crime in a tropical location, it was just a way to be connected with Bella when we were apart."

"Please come and sit down." Mom points to the couch as Dad moves back to sitting with the little ones on the floor. "Can I get you anything? Something to drink?"

Bella shakes her head then points to the kids. "I'm good, but who do we have here?"

Mom beams. "Aren't they adorable? They are the Webers. Angie is the oldest. She's three, and her brothers, Joshua and Isaac, are eighteen-month-old twins. They called us on Christmas Eve, saying they needed a place for three, and I wouldn't let them be separated. Your father is on vacation until the New Year, which helps in juggling them with meals, playtime, and at night."

Angie's large dark brown eyes watch Bella carefully, while one twin with the same captivating eyes offers me a block. "Hi. Thank you," I tell him, as he babbles something back.

"We finished cleaning up from lunch and are having playtime before naps. But I want to hear more about the two of you. It sounds like you have been dating for a while then?" Mom's curiosity precedes her.

"Not exactly dating, but we're official now. I'm reducing my workload and moving to Michigan." I hand the block back to one twin who returns to building a tower with Dad and his brother. They all have tanned complexions with striking dark eyes and hair. With the exception of her eye color, Bella could pass as their aunt or mother, which makes me wonder what the combination of our features would look like if we were to have kids in the future.

Dad lets out a whistle. "Those are major changes. What about your career? I was surprised things didn't work out with that director, Volturi. You've wanted to work with him for years. I'm glad you had Jasper to get you through it."

I nod. "Jasper's been great, but unfortunately, working with Volturi wasn't meant to be."

"What about winning an Oscar? I know you've been so successful, but isn't that still a goal of yours?" Mom wonders.

"It is, but I will be more selective in any projects I take on from here on out. I've overextended myself for years, and now, it's time to take a step back from everything. I'm hoping to focus on other parts of my life." I smile over at a beaming Bella who is now looking through a book, _The Rainbow Fish_ with Angie on her lap.

"And you were in the hospital? I felt so much better when I saw Emmett was in the photos with you." Mom's relief is apparent.

I shake my head, hoping to curb her worries. "I'm fine and getting better every day. Emmett has always been a great friend, and I'm lucky to have him in my life."

"Have you met Jasper and Emmett, Bella?" she asks.

"No, I haven't." Bella squeezes my leg, and I reach over interlacing our fingers together, keeping them on my thigh.

Mom smiles at the gesture then gives her a little of our background. "Jasper and Edward grew up together, then both went to Northwestern. Jasper studied law while Edward pursued acting. They met Emmett on campus and have been friends ever since."

"Did Rosalie go to Northwestern?" Bella asks, as Angie slides off her lap in search of another book.

I answer her question before Mom can share what little she knows because I don't think she realizes Rosalie was blacklisted after the incident. "No, I met her in Los Angeles on an audition. We were both cast in a coming-of-age ensemble. She was also modeling, but had a run-in with the director and quit. From that point on, we remained friends, and she eventually took over as my assistant."

Turning to Mom, I continue my explanation. "Rosalie's the reason I met Bella. She used to spend summers in Michigan with her grandparents and always came into Bella's grandmother's bakery for cookies. Apparently, she became a regular and developed quite a sweet bond with Gran."

"Isn't it wonderful how you are all connected? I keep rooting for Rose and Emmett to date, but who knows." Mom shrugs.

Grinning, I confirm her hunch. "Oh, they've made a connection. I've walked in on them by accident a few times, but it never seems to go any farther. Maybe someday things will change, but Rosalie has built walls I'm not sure even Emmett can scale."

"With that news, I will keep hoping they will work it all out." Mom smiles then moves on to a new subject. "I called Alice to let her know you would be here, and she said she would come by, but I suspect Jasper is in town visiting her."

"He is? He didn't mention anything." I wonder if I missed a message or a phone call from him.

"Bella, our daughter, Alice, had a crush on Jasper for years and followed him and Edward around constantly, being the bratty little sister she was. I don't think Jasper was ever interested, but she mentioned something recently about him connecting with her again on Facebook, and they've been talking. She said he's thinking about moving back to Chicago, which seems to be rather coincidental timing with your own move, Edward."

"It is. I'll have to call him and find out what's going on as I've been out of contact for a few days." I wink at Bella, thinking about how much I've enjoyed this past week together, and look forward to more fun times just the two of us.

"I hope you will forgive me, Edward, but I was at the grocery store last night, picking up a few things, and I may have let it slip you were visiting to Maggie. She was there working, and I was in her line checking out."

I cringe at the thought of Maggie showing up on my parents' doorstep. Thank goodness, we are staying at a hotel. "We won't be here for long, just tomorrow, then we will head back to Michigan the next day."

"Who is Maggie?" Bella asks with a smirk, looking to uncover all of my dirty details.

"Edward and Maggie dated in high school. He was her leading man until he left for college. She went to a community college nearby and is still acting in several community-led productions. Heidi is also in a few of those too. Bella, she had the biggest crush on Edward, but could never beat out Maggie for the parts."

"I would imagine Edward has quite the fan club here." Bella gives me an all-knowing smile.

"He broke a lot of hearts, but Maggie was the one he spent the most time with since they always rehearsed together. She was devastated when he graduated." She turns to me. "Everyone always asks about how you're doing, but with all the social media, most people know before we do."

I let out a groan. "Which is why I'm taking a step back. The invasion of my privacy is out of control. I'm ready to reclaim some of my life again."

Mom nods in understanding. "So, Bella, what do you do?"

"I'm a farmer. Our family farm is known for the orchard and wildflower fields. We grow mostly produce and flowers, but also have small batches of honey, maple syrup, and ice wine we sell, while Gran bakes up a storm. She manages the bed and breakfast, where Edward stayed when he came to the farm looking to go off the grid this past October."

"And the two of you made a connection over what? Apples and pumpkins?" Mom tries to fish for details.

"Not at first," Bella hedges, as Angie climbs back on her lap with two books, _The Runaway Bunny_ and _Goodnight Moon_.

I jump in to confirm my initial interest in her. "Speak for yourself. I was definitely smitten."

Bella helps Angie settle in place. "I'm busy running our day-to-day activities and tried to be respectful of Edward's privacy until he begged to be put to work."

"Edward working on a farm? I can't picture it." Dad shakes his head.

"He was an excellent farmhand and only hurt himself a few times. He scared me to death when he nearly flipped the tractor over while learning how to operate it."

I groan and remind her. "We were fine and nothing bad happened."

"Sure, you say so now, but it made me nervous." She chuckles, snuggling with Angie, whose sleepy eyes are giving away her need for a nap.

"It looks like Angie is quite taken with you, Bella. She hasn't spoken a word since joining us, but loves to listen to a story and play with her brothers."

Bella lights up and opens, _Goodnight Moon_. "I love to read." Her voice is low and soothing as she reads the story to Angie.

Mom looks over at me. "I have chili in the crockpot for later if that's okay with you. I'm hoping you can stay for dinner. Have you gained weight or is it all the layers? You were too skinny in the pictures I saw of you this summer."

"Mom, it sounds delicious. We can stay for dinner. Since leaving California, I'm on a mission to put on a few pounds. Bella and Gran are doing their part to get me back to a healthier weight."

She puts her hands together. "Then I will thank the Lord every day he brought them into your life, Edward."

My smile confirms I wholeheartedly agree because Bella and Gran are true blessings who I intend to be thankful for every single day.

 **A/N:** Sorry I'm later than normal on updating today. We took a quick two-day trip to... Chicago. LOL What a strange coincidence when I planned this story back in August and our quick trip back in October not realizing they would end up happening at the same time. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed meeting Esme and Carlisle. We will stay for another day in Chicago tomorrow. Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading. xx


	9. Chapter 9 - December 28th

**A/N:** Thank you to **purplec305** for pre-reading and **Midnight Cougar** for beta-ing. xx

 **Disclaimer** : Twilight and its inclusive material is copyright to Stephenie Meyer. Original creation, including but not limited to plot and characters, is copyright to the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

-OTG-

(EPOV)

 **December 28** **th**

"Alice, I can't believe my eyes." Jasper leans over the backyard fence, getting my attention.

"Who knew my brother knew how to do anything other than work? Is that a snowman? Is he having… fun?" She smiles as I approach.

"Hey, you two. I'm surprised to see you, Jasper." I take a break from making a snowman with Bella and Angie, leaning down to give Alice a kiss on the cheek.

"You look good, Edward." Alice squeezes my arm as I shake Jasper's hand.

"Thanks. It's the cold, but it gets your blood pumping." I turn to Jasper. "I was going to call you when Mom said you were in town, but it looks like it won't be necessary."

"Yeah, I decided to get away for a couple of days, and your sister thought it would be a great idea for me to come back and see the old neighborhood."

"Did she? And so you've been doing that from her apartment?" I raise a suspicious eyebrow because I have an idea what the two of them have been up to from the silly grins on their faces.

Mom exits the backdoor and spies our new guests. "Alice! Jasper! I'm so glad you could stop by. We are having some winter fun." Her hands are full of snowman accessories.

"How are the little ones?" Alice asks.

"They're quite a handful. I'm lucky to have some extra help."

"It looks like they are bundled up for plenty of fun." Alice points as the boys lie in the snow trying to create snow angels while Dad keeps showing them how to move their arms and legs.

"They've almost got it." Dad walks over and greets Alice and Jasper. "We are getting ready to have hot cocoa and cookies. Do you want to come inside and join us?"

"It sounds good."

Jasper smiles. "I never turn down cookies. Lead the way, Alice."

"We'll be inside in a minute," I tell Dad, as he shuffles the boys indoors.

"How do you think it looks, Edward?" Mom stands back as Bella and Angie add the finishing touches of a hat and carrot for a nose.

"Fantastic. It's the best snowman I've ever seen." I grin as Angie's face lights up at the praise.

I take out my phone, excited to capture the moment. "How about a picture?"

Mom said that after we left last night, it took a while to settle Angie down for the night. She was crying and upset at Bella leaving, calling out for "Ma"—her first word since arriving four days ago. While my parents were surprised, I wasn't; I suspect Bella looks like their mother. When we arrived this morning, Angie's face lit up, and she's been attached to Bella ever since.

Bella isn't comfortable with Angie calling her "Ma," as she thinks it's something to be saved for their actual mother. So, she's been trying to get Angie to call her "Bella," which has turned into Angie using "Ma Bell" instead.

Unfortunately, Mom shared details about the Webers' mother after breakfast. She is in the hospital after an attack at the hands of her current boyfriend who is being charged with aggravated sexual assault and attempted murder. Dad doesn't think she will make it, and a social worker from his department is looking to track down any living family members. A father isn't listed on their birth certificates, and they have no leads on grandparents. It doesn't sound promising for placing them with family.

"Let's go inside for hot chocolate and cookies," Mom suggests, as our rosy pink cheeks indicate we can all use some warming up after almost an hour of playing in the snow.

Angie smiles up at Bella. "Cookie."

Bella chuckles, reaching down to hold her hand. "Only the best ones for you. My Gran made these."

"Gran," Angie repeats, marching into the house in a much more animated fashion, letting Bella help her out of her winter coat, gloves, hat, and boots.

It looks like I know not one but two women who are great with kids—since Bella has broken the ice with Angie, bringing her out of her shell.

When we have all settled around the kitchen table, I introduce Bella to Alice and Jasper.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Bella. It's been a long time since Edward brought anyone home, but from what Mom's said, it sounds like we have you to thank for the changes he's making in his life."

"I'm happy to be included in any part of Edward's life that brings him joy."

With Angie on her lap, Bella shares details about her life, the farm, and our relationship, while Mom and Dad handle the boys who have small star-shaped, sugar cookies in each hand.

My phone vibrates and I step away to take the call once I see who it is. "Hey, Em."

"It's a few days late, but Merry Christmas, Edward."

"You too. What's going on, man? I figured you would be off the clock without me there. Although, I've been meaning to call you, but was going to wait until after the holidays."

"Edward, I'm always on the job, but the reason for my call is I wanted to give you a heads-up. Someone has leaked on social media the possibility you could be in Chicago visiting family over the holidays."

"Shit."

"Are you in Chicago?"

"Yes, I'm at my parents, but we're staying at a hotel nearby."

"That's what I suspected you would say. Who's the 'we're'?"

"My girlfriend. I've been staying with her, but we made a trip to see my folks."

"Do you have any idea how this got out?"

I scrub a hand over my face, letting out a sigh. "Yes, my mother mentioned me visiting to an old high school classmate. I'm positive that's the source."

"Not anyone at the hotel?"

"No. Bella made the reservation and checked us into our room. We've been entering the building through a backdoor and not the main lobby. I've been keeping my hat on and collar up to avoid being spotted on security cameras. Plus, my beard is getting thicker and I'm looking less like me every day."

He chuckles. "Good. I'm pleased. I've taught you well, my young Padawan."

"Em, this isn't my first rodeo. How's Rosalie?"

"She went to visit with her folks in New York."

"So, you're all alone in Los Angeles?"

"Not exactly."

"Well, I know Jasper isn't there because he's sitting at my mother's kitchen table eating cookies and drinking hot cocoa."

"I'm hurt. You invited him and not me?"

"He's been visiting with Alice. For days."

Emmett laughs. "I guess you would be the last to know then, but I'm not surprised when you have a hot chick from Michigan on the brain all the time. When am I going to meet Bella?"

"Maybe sooner than you think. We will need to make security upgrades to the farm, and I wanted to hear your suggestions and have you oversee the project. I know it's late notice, but do you have plans for New Year's Eve?"

"New Year's Eve?" He hums and haws for a while, not giving me a direct answer.

"Hey, if you have plans, you can come out another time."

"Well, if this is a business trip, then maybe I should have Rose travel with me."

Suddenly, a bright light in my head goes off and I slide the last piece of the puzzle in place. He's not in LA but New York. With Rosalie. Meeting her parents.

With my new suspicions, I'm eager to play along. "I think it's a great idea. Rosalie should meet with Bella too, and I'm positive she would love seeing Gran again."

"Sounds good, Edward. I'll run it by her, and I'm sure she will make our travel arrangements. How many acres are we talking on the farm?"

"Over a hundred."

"Okay, I will do a little research, so I can come with a few possible plans."

"Thanks, Emmett."

"We'll see you in a couple of days."

I end the call as the doorbell rings, and Alice volunteers to get it since Mom, Dad, and Bella still have their laps full of little ones with chocolate mustaches and cookie crumbs everywhere.

When she doesn't return, I wonder what's keeping her. As I'm about to turn the corner, I overhear a portion of her conversation, recognizing the other voice at once.

"Get back." Alice prevents entry and forcefully shoves the front door.

"You can't keep us apart, Alice. I know he's here. Move."

"I will not, and who do you think you are?"

"Trust me. Edward needs me, and he will be happy I'm here or he wouldn't have made sure I knew he was in town. Esme told me herself."

"What dream world are you living in, Maggie?"

I put an end to this stand off and make my presence known. "What's going on here?"

Maggie lights up at my appearance. "Edward! I got here as soon as I could. I had to work then I already made plans last night or I would have arrived sooner."

I glance at Alice with arms crossed over her chest; she hasn't moved from her position keeping Maggie outside on the front porch.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm here to see you, silly. Can I come in? We're letting out all the heat." She glares at Alice.

I shake my head, but take a step back inside. Alice rolls her eyes, heading back to the kitchen leaving us alone.

"I'm visiting my parents, and we have company."

Maggie shrugs off her coat. "Oh, that's no problem. We have so much catching up to do. I would love to see everyone again."

"Edward, what's taking so long? Oh, who's this?" Bella wraps an arm around my waist, as she carries Angie on her hip.

Maggie's face falls as she watches my arm curl around Bella.

"This is a former high school classmate of mine, Maggie O'Sullivan. We knew each other over ten years ago."

"Ten years is a long time. It's nice to meet you. I'm Edward's girlfriend, Bella." She offers her hand, but Maggie stares at Angie, which prompts Bella to make another introduction.

I'm pleased Bella withholds her last name, as I believe Maggie is our leak. I don't want to give her any more information than is absolutely necessary. But I'm also thrilled Bella is in here staking her claim on me.

"Uh…" Maggie is at a loss for words. I guess she thought I wasn't involved with anyone. This is a perfect example of "don't believe everything you read."

"This is Angie." Bella tickles her tummy, eliciting a giggle from Angie who tucks her head into Bella's neck, avoiding eye contact.

"She's shy." Bella grins down at the little sweetheart.

"Maggie was wanting to catch up, but I was trying to explain to her that our time with my family was limited and it wouldn't be possible."

"It's true." Bella reaches up on her tiptoes to plant a kiss on my lips, which I eagerly return.

"Kiss!" Angie states, then puckers her lips, waiting for her own, which Bella happily plants on her cheek.

I'm positive the picture Bella and I have painted is one of a cozy little family with Angie's help, but I'm not about to dispel any truth to the current visual. If the rumor mill churns, there will be zero doubt as to the source of the lies.

Bella shifts Angie to her other hip. "Nice to meet you, Maggie. I had better find this one another cookie. She's a cookie monster."

"Cookie," Angie repeats, heading back to the kitchen with Bella.

"Can you speak like cookie monster?" Bella's voice fades, as she uses a monster voice, causing Angie to giggle. "Me eat cookie."

I reach over and open the front door, prompting Maggie it's time for her to leave. "Be careful on the steps. They're slick."

"Oh, sure. I'll let you get back to visiting or whatever. What about a picture together, Edward?"

There's no way I'm willingly giving her proof to use of the two of us in the same photo for whatever motives she may have. If any photos get out, they will be of me with Bella, but I'm focused on protecting our privacy.

"Maggie, I'm on vacation with my family. I thought you were a friend." I let that little jab take hold.

"You're right, Edward. I understand. You can't fault me for trying."

"Take care."

"Thanks."

I shut the door firmly behind her, engaging the lock at once, not caring if she hears it or not.

Turning back toward the kitchen, I find Bella without Angie, leaning against the doorway smirking with an arched eyebrow, waiting for me to speak.

I point to the closed door. "That was Maggie."

"I got that part. How long did you date?"

"I wouldn't really call it dating, but two years."

"Well, she's not over it, whatever it was you had."

I lower my voice. "Some clumsy high school sex in the costume room only a handful of times."

Bella rubs her hands together as if I'm spilling some juicy story. "Now, we're getting somewhere. Were you her first?"

"Uh…" Now that I think about it, I probably was, but at the time, there was a lot of time spent behind the scenes with many of my co-stars. We weren't exclusive, but now, I'm wondering if Maggie knew that.

"I knew it. Was she yours?"

"No. Miss Kate, the guest choreographer we had one year, holds that dubious honor."

"An older woman, Edward? That must have been some costume room."

"She wasn't much older than me, and it really wasn't a big deal. Trust me. It didn't last long, and she didn't seem to care."

"Interesting." She looks thoughtful, and I hope we aren't having a _what's your number_ conversation.

"And before you offer, don't. I need not know anyone you've been with in the past. I'm better off without that knowledge, as I'm ready to end James and we've never met. Please don't add to the list or I'll walk around like a bomb ready to explode."

"I'm not sure what to think about a jealous Edward. I kind of like it."

"You would. Did Maggie being here bother you?"

"Edward, if you wanted to be with Maggie, you would be with her."

"True."

"But you're here with me."

"I am. Only you."

"Good to know. Now, let's go play some Monopoly with your family. They mentioned ordering deep-dish style pizza for dinner, which sounds delicious. Your mom said the little ones will have an early nap, as they are wiped out from playing in the snow."

I moan at the thought of eating one of my Chicago favorites. "I haven't had pizza in forever. But as for the Monopoly, I should warn you, Jasper is a real estate shark and Alice is a pushover for his trades."

"Sounds a little underhanded."

"We've had years when everyone was so mad at losing we didn't speak for the rest of the day."

"This lovely little pastor's family? I don't believe it."

"I'm going to let you in on another secret. The pastor is one of the worst losers."

"And who usually wins? Does someone end up beating Jasper?"

Wiggling my eyebrows up and down, I brag, "I played an insider trader once. I was a natural at the part."

"Oh, please. That was a role."

"You'll see. Did your family play board games together?"

"Yes, when we were teens, but it always included the other families too. The Blacks, Uleys, and Clearwaters all met at Gran's for some marathon game play—board games and video games. Plus, she fed us, which meant we could play all night and into the next day."

"Did you play Monopoly?"

"We did."

"Who usually won? Jacob?"

"No. Let's see if you've met your match." She winks.

With Bella, we don't need to play any board game to know I'm positive I've met mine.

A/N: Oh, Maggie! She tried, but I can't blame her-it's Edward. Unfortunately for her, he's moved on while she has not. Let's hope she keeps what she knows under wraps. Bella and Edward head back to Forksville tomorrow. Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading. xx


	10. Chapter 10 - December 29th

**A/N:** Thank you to **purplec305** for pre-reading and **Midnight Cougar** for beta-ing. xx

 **Disclaimer** : Twilight and its inclusive material is copyright to Stephenie Meyer. Original creation, including but not limited to plot and characters, is copyright to the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

-OTG-

(EPOV)

 **December 29** **th**

"Thanks for calling, Mom. That's good news. I'll tell Bella." I glance her way and watch her tap her fingers to the beat with the song playing softly on the radio.

I end the call and slide my phone back in my pocket while Bella drives us back home.

"What's the good news?" she asks.

"Mom said the hospital called and Beth, the kids' mother, is improving. They think she will make it."

"How wonderful! Those kids need her."

"I agree. She doesn't have great taste in men. Mom said the boyfriend is out on bail."

"Well, let's hope he stays away, and she doesn't invite him back into their lives."

I nod. "Mom says the kids will stay with them until Beth can care for them on her own, which could be awhile. Months, I guess."

"They will get attached to your parents."

"At least they have my parents. How far away are we?" I look around not seeing anything familiar yet.

"Not too far, probably another twenty minutes from home."

I grin. "I love that word."

Bella's answering smile tells me she understands. "Did you invite Jasper and Alice for New Year's Eve?"

"I did, but Jasper said they already made other plans. They are going on a trip or something. Mom and Dad don't want to travel with the kids. So, it's just Emmett and Rosalie who can make it, and they're staying with Gran."

"Don't worry; it will be a full house. There will be plenty of mischief and mayhem, if that's what you're after."

"Anyone I don't know?" I worry about expanding my circle too wide. I've been lucky since only those close to me know where I'm living.

"I don't think so. All the usual suspects: Jacob, probably Tanya, Sam, Emily, Leah, Seth, Dad, Sue, and Gran. I don't know if Leah or Seth is bringing anyone, but I doubt it."

We ride along in the peace of the snowy landscape until we turn off the main roads then drive deeper into the woods. They look different without all the leaves, but there's still plenty of snow in their place. The driveway to the farm is hidden, so I always have trouble locating it, but Bella's Jeep seems to know the way automatically.

I'm surprised when we climb the hill and meet a dark sedan pulling away from the front of the main house, as Bella's phone vibrates with an incoming text.

Bella points at her phone. "Can you see who's texting me?"

"It's from Gran. It only says 'Cat 5.' Is it something about Ginger?"

"Oh, boy." Bella abruptly turns the Jeep around and drives toward her cottage. "I don't think we're ready for that."

"Ready for what?"

"My mother. She's here."

"What does 'Cat 5' mean?"

"It's Gran's code for Hurricane Renee. Mom normally moves between Florida and New York like most hurricanes, but usually hovers around the Caribbean working on her tan until she makes landfall by visiting Michigan. Let's hope she doesn't leave her normal path of destruction."

No one can be that bad. "I can't imagine Gran not getting along with her. She gets along with everyone."

"Well, even Gran has her limits, and I'm positive she's been biting her tongue for however long Mom has been here. I would guess less than an hour. Maybe minutes." Bella pulls up next to the cottage and puts the Jeep in park.

"Should you call your dad?" I wonder.

"If he's gotten wind of her being here, which Gran can't hold back, then he's probably made himself unavailable due to 'official business.'"

"Charlie fears her?"

"I don't know if fear is the right word, but she's quite the overbearing force. You'll see—unless you don't want to meet her. Then I can just go up there and get Blue, but Gran can probably use a friend in arms at this point if she's texting me."

"Oh, I'll go, but let's hold off telling her who I really am. I'll be Edward the farmhand who you're dating."

"She will not like that. Remember, she's Team James."

"Aw, come on, Bella, let's have fun. We both know she would be Team Edward if she knew my identity."

Bella shakes her head. "You're asking for it. Let's unload your boxes, then we'll go save Gran."

I don't have very many things, but when Mom and Dad suggested taking the stuff they boxed up from my childhood bedroom years ago, I jumped at the chance to move them to Michigan and into Bella's cottage. It isn't much stuff, but I'm ready to mix and mingle our things together.

I grunt with the weight of the first one Bella hands me. "I can't lie. I'm a little excited to see your mother's response. It will be as if I'm undercover. You don't think she will recognize me, do you?"

Bella follows me to the front door with two smaller boxes. "Probably not. Your beard has filled in and it makes you look different. But she's not into movies and rarely travels to the West Coast. It isn't exotic enough for her. Mom's hobbies include money, shopping, and vacationing. Plus, she's a picky eater, which drives Gran crazy, and I'll give her ten minutes before she starts in on my weight."

"There's nothing wrong with your weight," I tell her sincerely, and head back for the rest of my stuff.

"Not in her world. According to her, I'm fat, while she's stick-thin and always ready to point out everything I should and shouldn't be eating or how she can help me upgrade my wardrobe. I like my jeans and flannel. They're practical, and even if they weren't, I would still wear them." Bella grabs the last two boxes while I carry our bags from the trip.

"I doubt she's that bad, Bella. If she has any good traits, I'm sure those were passed onto you."

"Don't hold your breath. Trust me. Our mothers have nothing in common. Esme is a kind soul who's ready to be a grandmother. Renee is brash and would prefer that no one knows she has a twenty-three-year-old daughter. She would rather be the best friend than the mother." Bella stacks everything inside the front door of the cottage. "Well, that's your last box. We can unpack your things later tonight."

I pause, still standing out on the porch. "I feel like I should carry you over the threshold or something."

"You're getting way ahead of yourself, Romeo. You may change your mind about me soon. The hurricane awaits." She steps back out onto the porch, but I stop her before she can get to the Jeep.

"Bella, this is a big step us moving in together. If you're having second thoughts, I can make other arrangements."

She shakes her head. "I'm okay. Are you okay with everything? You're putting down roots, which must be a little strange, as you've been basically a nomad for years moving from location to location."

"I don't want to come on too strong, but I'm ready and excited to call this place home." I grin, taking a shot in the dark. "Maybe we should relieve some tension and celebrate before we go up to Gran's?" I try to persuade her to delay our arrival. "Or how about a couple shots of whiskey? It may help make this meeting go a little easier."

"Sorry, you and your whiskey kisses will have to wait until later. Let's get this over with now."

"You're the boss."

"And don't you forget it," she teases.

I follow Bella back to the Jeep, and we travel the short distance to the main house. When we enter the backdoor, I can hear a new voice, which should be Bella's mom.

"This fruit is fine, Clara. I'm just saying it's hard for you to get anything fresh in the middle of winter here."

We emerge from the hallway after toeing off our boots and hanging up our winter coats. I notice a colorful bowl of fresh fruit sitting in front of Bella's mom who is pushing the pieces around with a fork.

Gran is the first to spot us, and her concerned face is replaced immediately with one happy at our arrival. "Hey! How was the trip?"

"It was good." Bella moves toward her mother, but they don't embrace, which is a little odd. "Hey, Mom. What a surprise. I didn't know you were planning to visit."

Renee seems like a fake-kisses kind of woman, by the look of her teased, blonde hair and heavily made-up face. I've seen stage makeup that isn't as thick. Bella's right about her size; she's skin and bones, which make the bones of her face seem harsher than they should. Her scent is overpowering, but familiar. I can't quite place it, but she would do well to use probably half the amount she's using. Her largest asset is the set of what I guess are D cup implants bolted onto her chest. She looks as though she may tip over if she's not steady on her spike-heeled boots. Her designer shirt and jeans are skin-tight, leaving little to the imagination, while gold and diamond jewelry drip from her fingers, ears, and neck. If Renee were to be described as anything, it would be _over the top_. There's nothing subtle about her. She's the complete opposite of her daughter and our current surroundings.

"It was last minute, but I had the jet detour to your little airport nearby after I was in New York. I figured, why not? I haven't seen my daughter in a while and thought you would be here."

"Oh, well we were, but then we went to visit Edward's parents." Bella turns and winks. "Mom, this is Edward, my boyfriend. Edward, my mother, Renee Dwyer."

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Dwyer." I hold out my hand for her to shake, but she pales at the thought of touching my hand. Maybe she has an aversion to touch.

"Your boyfriend? Dear Lord, Isabella. He looks homeless." Her face doesn't move, but if it did, I would guess it would be the epitome of distress or maybe disgust.

I know I shouldn't toy with her, but it's too easy to confirm her guess. "I'm not homeless anymore. Bella has agreed to let me move in with her. We just got back from picking up my stuff."

She gives me a polite smile—her only moving facial parts other than the occasional blink. "What do you do, Edward?"

"I work here on the farm. I started this past October and Bella has agreed to keep me." I wink at Bella's smiling face.

"A farmhand, Isabella? You're now screwing the help? And in only what, three months? You're killing your reputation."

"Yes, Mother, I am." Bella pushes up on her toes, planting a kiss on my lips.

Gran lets out a loud snort and turns away from us, stirring something bubbling in a pot on the stovetop.

Renee lowers her voice. "Really, Isabella. If you would just lose weight and maybe brush your hair occasionally, you wouldn't have to stoop to such drastic measures. I can take you shopping while I'm here and we can stop by the bank and say 'hello' to James. I'm sure he wouldn't mind a visit."

Bella turns back, ignoring her mother's comments. "Was that ten minutes? Because I feel like it was much less."

I chuckle at her confirmed prediction. "Gran, what's cooking?"

"Bean with bacon soup and cornbread muffins. Would you and Bella like a bowl?"

"Absolutely, it smells wonderful in here. We're starving after the long ride."

Bella nods and grabs the soup bowls, while I move to take a seat at the island and notice Renee not so subtly move away.

Bella sits next to me, as Gran sets piping hot bowls of soup in front of us.

"How was the Windy City?" Gran asks.

"Cold, but we enjoyed the visit with Edward's parents. I met his sister too." Bella stirs her soup.

"What do your parents do, Edward?" Renee questions, then takes a bite of a strawberry.

"They are foster parents. My mom takes care of little ones in crisis who need a home. My dad is a social worker and pastor of our local church."

"I bet their home is tiny," she remarks snidely.

"Renee!" Gran's shocked face matches Bella's expression.

"Oh, Clara, please. I wasn't the only one thinking it. I mean, how can you make a living off those jobs? There's no money in them." Renee rolls her eyes.

Bella speaks. "Edward's parents are helpers, who don't do it for the money. Happiness can be found in other ways, Mother, which isn't something you would understand. And there's nothing wrong with a small home. I love the cottage. It's cozy and perfect for people who aren't focused on things, but on people or pets."

"You have less to clean too," Gran points out.

Bella nods. "Wait. Where're Blue and Cooper? They normally greet me when I show up. Or Ginger?"

"The dogs are in my bedroom. Renee wasn't comfortable with them roaming the house. And I have no idea about Ginger, but she will show up when it gets closer to dinner."

Bella slides off her stool. "Roaming the house? That's ridiculous. They sleep most of the time. I'll go check on them."

"How long will you be staying, Mrs. Dwyer?" I ask, then blow on a spoonful of soup.

"I'm flying home tomorrow. So, you lucky people have me until then."

"Are you staying here?" I wonder.

"Yes; it isn't up to my normal accommodations, but it will do for such a short visit. Clara, did you get any of that juice I mentioned earlier?"

"I don't know if the store carries it or not. Charlie said he would check and let me know, but he's probably busy with work."

Or anything else in the world.

I busy myself with eating my soup, then slather plenty of creamy butter on half of the cornbread muffin, trying not to moan when it melts in my mouth.

"Well, I need my juice. I returned from a trip to Costa Rica. Meditating every day was so good for my mind and body. I'm only eating fruit and drinking juice now. I feel regenerated by the trip. Hopefully, he can find it. It's the least he can do."

"How's the soup, Edward?" Gran asks.

I pause with another spoonful almost at my mouth. "Delicious. My mother said to thank you for the cookies. Everyone enjoyed them while we were there."

"Good. I'm glad they liked them. I heard from Rosalie yesterday."

"All good, I hope."

"Yes, she and a friend will be here to stay while they are in town."

It's interesting Emmett is now being referred to as a "friend." I bet the trip to meet the parents went good.

"Sweet Jesus, Clara. Do you let everyone stay here when they need a place to stay? It's more popular than the homeless shelter. I hope you're charging them more during the holidays. How are you supposed to spend private time with family?"

Gran clears her throat. "When we have room, I turn no one away. Our guests are like close family, and I treat them accordingly. I've known Rosalie almost her entire life. I can't wait to visit with her."

I hear Bella shut Gran's bedroom door, then watch her make her way back in the kitchen.

She's upset. "I can take the dogs while Mom's here. They shouldn't be shut up in a bedroom all day."

Renee drops her fork, clanging it against the bowl. "Oh, Isabella, stop being so dramatic. Gran's bedroom is bigger than your cottage."

"What's wrong with you, Mother? Did you forget to take your nice pill this morning?"

"Isabella, if you were in here and not playing with those beasts, you would have heard about my detoxifying trip to Costa Rica. I'm not on any pills. Only juice and fruit." Renee informs her as if it would make a difference in this tense conversation.

"If I were you, I would request a refund, as I've never heard such toxic language in my life. Everything out of your mouth is an insult to everyone here including our pets. If this is such a horrible place for you to stay then perhaps you should find accommodations somewhere else."

"And where would I do that, Isabella? You live in the middle of nowhere. And if that's the customer service you're giving your guests, then you will be the reason this place goes bankrupt in no time."

"Believe it or not, people like our location. I know it will be impossible for you to understand, but some people enjoy the solace and peace of this area. _You_ are not one of those people."

Our conversation comes to a halt when the back door swings open in a flourish banging against the wall. Heavy boots stomp down the hallway, then Charlie slams a container of Minute Maid orange juice on the counter. "Here's your damn juice. Now, stop texting me. I'm the Chief of Police and not your errand boy."

Renee's displeasure is apparent. "That isn't the brand I requested. Maybe Edward could—"

"He isn't your errand boy either." Charlie huffs. "Would you like a police escort to the airport? I doubt the engines have had time to cool yet."

Renee lifts her chin and tries her best to appear hurt by how this conversation has transpired, which has been mostly her doing. "I can see I'm no longer welcome here. I'll go gather my things and make the appropriate calls."

Her exit is the quietest thing about her. There's no "nice to meet you, Edward," no "thanks for the fruit, Clara," or no "good to see you, Bella." Just snooty silence prevails as she storms up the stairs like a child who has failed to get her way. Once she's in her room, we hear her slamming drawers then chatting on the phone. I feel a little bad for Bella as she warned me what a mess this would be. No one's mother should act this way.

Charlie is the first to speak and break the silence. "Shit. That means I have to take her to the airport. I knew she wouldn't drink whatever juice I bought. So, I brought what I figured everyone else would want."

For once, Gran doesn't correct his language. She comes over and kisses his cheek. "Thank you, Charlie."

"Dad, I can drive her. You're working," Bella volunteers, as she finishes her soup.

He smirks. "No. I have the cruiser. I'll make her ride in the back."

 **A/N:** A surprise visitor! And now you have met Renee. (cringes) I can't imagine what Charlie ever saw in her. Maybe it was a one-night stand? Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading. xx


	11. Chapter 11 - December 30th

**A/N:** Thank you to **purplec305** for pre-reading and **Midnight Cougar** for beta-ing. xx

 **Disclaimer** : Twilight and its inclusive material is copyright to Stephenie Meyer. Original creation, including but not limited to plot and characters, is copyright to the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

-OTG-

(EPOV)

 **December 30** **th**

"Hey, sleepyhead." Bella grins then runs a hand over my arm.

I clear my throat still heavy with sleep. "Hey, how long have you been up?"

"Long enough to fix breakfast."

"What time is it?" I lean up and look around the room, but fail to find a clock.

"Almost one o'clock in the afternoon."

I fall back onto the bed. "And you're making breakfast?"

"Edward, I can eat breakfast food anytime of the day. It's my favorite meal."

"It smells like bacon." I pucker my lips. "Kiss me."

She gives me an all-too-quick peck. "You're right. I made French toast with sausage links and bacon."

Bella stands and I notice she's wearing a T-shirt without a bra, a pair of shorts that barely contain her ass cheeks, and a pair of long, cozy socks that go to her knees.

My eyes linger on her chest, but don't miss her great ass as she turns heading back to the kitchen. "Sounds good. I'll go to the bathroom, then I'll be ready to eat."

There's a knock on Bella's door, which causes Blue to let out a bark.

She pauses. "I'll go get that."

"Were you expecting anybody?" I wonder.

"No, but maybe it's Dad or Gran."

I use the restroom then head to the kitchen, but overhear Bella talking with whoever is at the front door. I notice her arms crossed over her chest as she refuses to invite them inside.

"I told you. I'm not interested. You should leave."

A man's voice responds. "You used to be interested or are you seeing someone new? A Sugar Daddy? I know that money came from somewhere, but I won't hold it against you. You probably heard about Vic and me. I won't tell if you won't."

I've heard enough, and wearing only a pair of sleep pants, make my half-naked presence known. "Bella, who's at the door?"

She opens it a little wider. "This is James."

I can't contain my grin at this fortunate opportunity. "Just the man I want to thank."

"Who are you?" he asks, puffing out his chest while trying to match my height and failing.

I extend my hand and position myself in front of Bella. "I'm Edward Cullen. Bella's Sugar Daddy."

Bella gasps at revealing my identity to James, but at this point, I don't care. He needs to know whom he's dealing with for insulting Bella, and I will not put up with his attitude any longer.

He shakes my hand squeezing harder than necessary, but I don't miss the opportunity to crush his right back.

"James Hunter. President of Hunter Valley Bank."

"Not true," Bella corrects from behind me.

His eyes move to her over my shoulder and he comes clean. "Okay Vice-President, but I'm running everything now. So, it's only a matter of time."

"Well, I've got bad news for you, James. Bella will no longer need you or your bank."

He glances back at her. "Bella—"

"Look, James, I hate to cut this little meet and greet short, but we've got to get back to hibernating. Bottom line: you fucked up and Bella is moving on without you. But don't worry; I'll make sure you get an invitation to the wedding, as a personal thank you from me." I smile then slam the door shut in his face, locking it before he can say another word.

When I turn around, Bella is standing close to me with her hand over her mouth in shock.

Her mouth moves a few times until it manages a single word. "Wedding?"

"Was that too much?" I look out the side window watching James get back in his car then pull away.

"Uh—" Bella looks around with no clue how to answer.

"Look, Bella, I don't have a ring yet, but I'll get down on one knee right now and ask you if that's what you want."

She lets out a gasp. "Holy shit."

It's a case of _too much, too soon_ , so I need to let her off the hook and get back to our easy day together. "Maybe another time then?"

"I was just hoping to start my day with some food," she mumbles. Huffing, she turns toward the kitchen, then turns back to point at the closed door. "Then James—"

"Then let's do that. I'm hungry and can't wait to try your French toast." I guide her back to the kitchen where she snaps into action, pulling two warm plates filled with food from the oven, and setting them on the table.

She offers me a small amber-filled jar. "Um, this is the maple syrup we make here on the farm."

I take my seat and grab a fork, giving her the green light. "Pour away. I can't wait to try it."

"It's thinner than most store bought syrups," she explains.

I observe her as she douses both of our plates with much more syrup than necessary.

Her brow cringes as she stares at our breakfast then continues. "It doesn't have all the chemicals and stuff."

When the jar is empty, she catches my eye and abruptly changes the direction of the conversation.

"I can't believe you wedding-bombed me."

"Well, the cat's out of the bag. I hope this means you will warm up to the idea." I moan at my first bite. "This is delicious."

Bella nods and cuts her food into small squares, but never taking a bite. "Really? A wedding?"

I'm surprised she hasn't seen this one coming. "Marrying you? Why is this so hard for you to believe?"

"It shouldn't be, but I wasn't expecting these words so soon."

"We have all the time in the world, but why wait? I want you to know my intentions. What we're doing here?"

I point between the two of us as she nods. "I don't take this lightly, but Bella, everything about us is right. I love you, and you probably love me." I shrug, going back to my breakfast.

"Edward." She gasps, her eyes becoming glassy. Then she stands, pushing her chair away from the table, and disappears into her bedroom. When she returns, she sets a small jewelry box wrapped with a ribbon on the table.

"What's this?"

"I was going to wait until tomorrow night, but now is the right time."

"Right time for what?"

"Open it."

I pull on the ribbon, removing it from the box, then open the hinged lid. My heart beats faster when I see what's inside.

"It's a key." She pauses, letting everything sink in for a moment. "To the cottage. Your home."

The end of the key is a colorful house with the word "Home" at the top, and it's attached to a keychain shaped like the state of Michigan with a little heart cut from near the middle of the Mitten. "Oh, Bella."

She waits until our eyes meet, and I can see the truth and sincerity radiating from them. "I love you, Edward. Never doubt it, not even for a second."

My heart feels as though it may burst with happiness. "I can't remember the last time I had a keychain or a real key. Not a hotel key. It isn't the same."

"Well, I've got another one for you with about twenty keys to everything else around here: the barns, the trucks, the four-wheeler, the tractor, the lawnmower, the main house, and my Jeep. Hopefully, you'll have no trouble figuring out which ones to use where." She lowers her voice. "But I thought this one was the most important."

"It is. I love you, Bella. Thank you."

"I figured once you have a Michigan driver's license, then we could shop for a new vehicle for you. Maybe a truck or—"

I stop her because I know what I would love to drive permanently. "I like your Jeep. It goes everywhere in all weather. And it's fun."

"Are you sure? Something large like a Suburban that would help with hauling people or things, like Gran's bakery orders."

"We can buy another vehicle. Whatever you want."

"Then here." She grabs another large key chain from the kitchen cabinet, removing one key. "Add this one to your home key. It's the Jeep. It's yours. We'll add your name to the title and we will own it together."

"Bella." I stand from my seat then smash my lips with hers, holding her head in place as I kiss the ever-loving fuck out of her. "You have no idea what this means."

"You wanted to mix and mingle our things. I'm all-in too." Bella smiles brightly.

"Really?"

"Really. I love you."

"I love you too."

After another kiss, we return to our places at the table.

"Now, what else did you want to do today?" she asks, digging into her breakfast.

"I thought maybe the two of us could try out my new ice fishing pole. Gran said you like to fish too."

"I do. Do you know how to ice skate?"

"No. I've never tried."

"We have plenty of extra skates at Gran's. I'm certain we can find a pair in your size. If you're going to be a Michigander, you need to learn how to skate."

"Let's hope I don't end up in the emergency room."

"Not a chance with me as your teacher."

"You know how to skate?"

Bella smirks. "Edward, I was born with skates on my feet. It's probably why my mom is so bitchy."

I bark out a laugh at the thought. "Were you a figure skater?"

"No. Hockey."

"Girls play hockey?"

"Oh, Edward. I can't believe you said that. I played on a co-ed travel team until high school, then for an all-girls team during high school."

"Did you play in college?"

"No I hung up my skates after I graduated from high school and focused on my college classes. Now, I'm on an all-women's house team that plays on Sunday mornings."

"Am I going to get to see you play?" The thought of watching Bella on the ice brings a smile to my face.

"We're off for the holidays, but I have to ask, are you ready for that? Leaving the farm?"

Without any hesitation, my answer is easy. "Yes. There's no doubt in my mind I want to figure out how to move freely in this community without causing a stir everywhere I go."

"Good. Maybe Rosalie will have ideas on where we go from here, but I have a few too. I think we should wait and talk with her tomorrow."

"Emmett said he would bring plans for security too."

"Then it sounds like it's time for some fun. Are you ready for your first ice skating lesson then a little fishing?"

"Absolutely."

We clean up our dishes then bundle up and head to the main house. We stop in to say a quick "hello" to Gran, dropping off Blue, then gather up all of our needed equipment from the garage. Bella finds skates for me, as promised, but hands me a cheap, white plastic armchair.

"Trust me."

"Okay, but I can carry more than this."

She grabs a few more items. "Here take the bucket of pucks and two sticks then. I'll bring the goal."

I'm skeptical. "I'll be ready to play hockey after one lesson?"

"You don't believe I'm that good?" Her eyes are full of mirth and challenge.

We walk out toward the lake, and I clarify, "I don't doubt you. I doubt me."

Bella hauls the goal to the edge of the lake then goes back for the ice-fishing sled Charlie previously used.

When she returns, my lesson begins.

"Step one: sit in the chair on the ice," Bella instructs.

I move out onto the lake, not as hesitant as when I was here last time. "Okay."

"Step two: take off your boots and put on your skates."

Bella sits on a nearby bench and does the same, much more quickly than me.

When I'm finally finished lacing the skates tightly, I ask, "What's next?"

"Step three: stand up."

Bella has a snow shovel, and she pushes snow away from the surface on skates while I contemplate her direction.

I catch my balance twice before I'm upright. "Check. Now what?"

"Step four: turn around and face your chair."

Turning around is difficult, but I take tiny steps and eventually make the complete turn. "Tah-dah."

"Fantastic. Now, hold on to the arms of the chair and move your feet. Rather than stepping, it's more of a slide and glide. Use the chair to help keep your balance, and if you feel you're going to fall, set it down and get your feet back underneath you."

Bella continues clearing off a spot on the lake while I get the hang of skating.

"I think I'm doing it!" I shout, but nearly wipeout when she looks over to check my progress. "Ignore that last bobble."

"Keep going," she encourages. "I'll have this rink cleared off in no time. The surface of the lake is very uneven, unlike groomed ice in a rink. So, it's challenging in a different way with the many grooves and bumps in the surface."

Despite what she says, Bella has no difficulty gliding across the ice. I skate toward her hoping for a break and a chance to sit in the chair I've been using to help keep my balance.

"You're doing great. It takes time, but you're getting it." She skates backward as I get closer. "Do you want to hold my hands instead?"

"Sure." So much for sitting and taking a break with Bella on my lap.

She pulls me around her newly made rink, making two laps before she returns me to my chair. "Great job, Edward. How about you try shooting a few pucks?"

"Okay."

Bella skates out the goal then goes back for our sticks and the bucket of pucks. "Here." She scatters pucks across the surface. "Stand in place and try to hit the puck into the goal. It won't easily glide across the surface. So, really let it have it when you make contact."

My first shot doesn't make it, but at least I don't fall down with the movement. I keep trying by using a little more force each time. Sometimes, I miss the puck completely, but others go the distance, yet are just outside of the goal.

"This is harder than it looks."

Bella grins and offers another challenge. "Can you imagine having a fight about now? As if you aren't concentrating on keeping your balance and shooting the puck in the goal, all of a sudden, someone plows into you ready for a fight because you've been talking smack since the puck dropped."

"Have you been in a fight?" I bet she can hold her own.

"A few. Tempers flare, and sometimes, it's the only way another team can take you out. They lack the talent, but it's part of the game. So, everyone learns to fight on the ice."

"Shit. No, I can't imagine doing that."

Bella slings a puck at the goal and it goes into the back of the net without question.

I marvel at how effortlessly she shoots the puck. "How do you get the puck off the surface like you just did?"

"You have to learn to elevate the puck or lift it off the surface. It takes practice, but it's something you can learn off skates too."

"Show me."

"So, demanding." She grins. "First, start with the blade or curved part of your stick cupping the puck. Then, you roll your wrists to open the blade, which will allow you to lift the puck off the surface. You push down with your top hand then up with your bottom hand to add power."

Bella shows the technique a few more times, then I try it with little success.

"I give up." I'm exasperated at not getting something so simple.

"Do you want to keep skating or are you ready to fish?"

I toss my stick to the side and grab my chair. "I think I'll keep skating a little more."

"Okay, I'll hit the rest of these in, then clean up."

It's a beautiful, clear, sunny afternoon without a cloud in the spectacular, blue sky, but the coldness is penetrating my gloves, and my fingers feel numb.

"Does your dad know how to skate?" I wonder as I pass her by.

"Yes, he taught me."

"He played hockey?"

"Yes, for years. I think he was disappointed when I didn't turn out to be a boy. But when I picked up skating so quickly, we found I was stronger, quicker, and better than most of the boys my age. I spent hours out here on the ice every afternoon after school playing hockey until it was time for my lessons every evening."

I decide to sit in my chair and watch her shoot the rest of the pucks. "How old were you when you joined a team?"

"I was five when I joined my first mini-mite team."

"Mini-mite?"

"That's what they call the youngest ones. Then, as you age, you move up the ranks."

The ping of Bella hitting a puck off one of the red bars of the goal echoes, and I wonder, "How cold do you think it is out here?"

"Uh, it's in the teens. Are you cold or sweating?"

"Maybe a little of both. My fingers are getting numb."

"Then let's stop for the day and set up the ice tent."

We return to the lake edge and switch from our ice skates back to our boots.

She points toward the sled. "Did Dad let you run the auger?"

"No, he did it."

"Then it's your turn today."

Bella talks me through making two holes, then helps by chiseling away the ice of one hole just as Charlie did. I slide the tent in place and set the stools and heater inside.

"You did a great job skating," Bella praises. "No one would know it was your first time."

"You're biased and easily swayed by my manly charms."

A blush settles over her features. "Maybe I am. I don't know many women who wouldn't be swayed by your good looks."

"Thank goodness for you I'm the total package." I wink.

Bella lets out a snort. "Yes, thank goodness."

We settle on the stools, and Bella cranks up the heater. "We should be warm in no time."

"Great. It feels colder today." I rub my hands together.

Bella opens a box, then attaches items to the ends of our poles. "The weather forecasters are calling for wind chills to fall below zero tonight."

"Sounds cold." I notice she's doing things different from how Charlie set up our poles. "We aren't using live bait like I did with Charlie?"

"No. I'm a lure fan. I like this floating minnow best. I have it in several colors, and it's the best lure I have. Most successful too. The live silverback minnows that Dad uses are easy, but you have to keep them alive with a special cooler or you won't have any luck. They are more of a hassle. Do you know how to work the camera?"

"I think so." I feed the camera down into the hole, then turn on the monitor, which picks up Bella's lures sitting near the bottom of the lake.

When Bella seems pleased with what she sees on the camera, she sheds her coat, and I do the same.

I look around our small confines without much wiggle room and wonder how we can pass the time. "Now what?"

"Now we wait."

We sit in comfortable silence for a while as the tent warms quickly from the heater, leaving me thirsty.

"Your dad brought beer last time," I share, thinking one would be good about now.

Bella rolls her eyes. "We just had breakfast."

"In the afternoon."

She looks toward the tent opening. "I can run inside and see if Gran has anything in her refrigerator."

"Nah." I have another idea—a naughtier one. "How much weight do you think one of these little stools can hold?"

She grins. "You want to test it out?"

"Yes." I adjust my stool, making room for the two of us on this side of the tent.

Bella straddles my lap, lowering herself until her weight is on top of me. The three-legged stool creaks slightly.

"I think we're good." I press my lips against hers. My hands move under her T-shirt, seeking contact with her silky soft skin.

"Mmmm, Edward." Bella groans when I push her shirt higher until my lips come in contact with her chest.

I squeeze her breasts then lower each cup of her bra until her chest is exposed, my mouth seeking her nipples.

Her hands move from my shoulders to my hair, tugging and pulling in response, as she arches backward while pushing her chest forward.

My mouth moves from one to the other, licking and sucking on her chest. "God, Bella. I love your tits. I wish I could fuck them."

"Maybe later. We need lube." She lets out a moan and tilts her hips with mine as the stool lets out another creak. "Your mouth feels so good."

My hand moves between her legs, rubbing back and forth over the denim fabric.

"I can't believe we're dry humping in the ice tent. I've never done this with anyone." She giggles, then pushes against my hand when the stool finally gives way, causing us to drop with a thud about two feet to the surface of the lake.

We both pause, but I'm the first to laugh. "Holy shit. We broke the stool."

Bella chuckles, then tilts her hips again against my hand. "We'll buy Dad another one."

"Can you roll on your side?"

The entire tent shakes as we change positions and my hand pops the button on her jeans, lowering the zipper then wiggling inside until my hand is back between her legs.

"There's nothing dry about this." I grin and push my hand farther between her legs until two fingers slide inside her opening. "Come on, baby. Keep going."

I wish my cock were buried inside her, but since that's not possible with our clothing and limited space in the tent, I'm left with fucking her with my fingers.

"Edward." She moans and pushes her hips against my hand.

"That's it. Ride my fingers." I suck on the delicate skin of her neck, leaving a mark, then watch as her chest heaves with her every breath.

Bella is glorious as she continues fucking my fingers, chasing her release, while pushing herself to the brink of orgasm until she finally falls over the edge into waves and waves of bliss. "Oh my God."

Her movements slow as she comes down, panting for breath.

"You're so sexy when you come, Bella. You make me feel like the luckiest man on earth," I whisper, leaning up to kiss her neck then chin.

"Oh, Edward." She pants and chuckles. "I can't believe we did that."

"Ice fishing will never be the same for me." I carefully pull my hand from between her legs. "So, it was good for you?"

"As if you need to ask. It was great."

"Bella?" I hear Charlie's voice call out for her as we freeze in place then scramble to right her clothing.

She pulls up the cups of her bra and shoves down her T-shirt, then pokes her head outside of the tent, leaving her curvy ass in my face. "Yeah, Dad?"

"Just checking. Any luck?"

I reach around to the front of her pants, tugging up the zipper and refastening the button, then rub her between her legs over her jeans.

Her legs pinch together, trapping my hand between them, halting my movements. "They don't seem to be taking my lures today."

I pinch her ass, making her squirm, which frees my hand. I move to her abandoned stool and look over at the one we crippled, wondering if there's any hope of fixing it.

Charlie asks, "Mom wants to know if you're staying for dinner?"

"Hang on." Bella twists back around inside the tent. "How about dinner with Dad and Gran, you naughty boy?"

I shrug. "I can eat."

She nods then sticks her head back outside. "Sure. We'll clean up everything and be in for dinner."

Charlie doesn't verbally respond, but Bella moves back inside.

"That was close."

"You think he heard us?" I wonder.

"I have no idea. I was a little distracted."

"A little?"

"Okay, a lot."

"That's more like it." I smile proudly.

"What's our story on the chair?"

"It broke?" I try to keep it to the bare minimum.

"Remember, he's a cop."

"In that case, we were dry humping while I was sucking his daughter's tits, and the stool couldn't hold our combined weight with the rocking movements of her hips grinding against my hand."

"Edward! You can't say that."

I laugh. "Should I include the part where it went from dry humping to wet finger fucking?"

"No!"

"Then let's hope he won't ask, as he has a way of getting the truth out of me."

"Maybe we can fix it before he notices. I can store it at my place and we can figure it out later. I'm fairly handy."

"Me too. And you like it." I grin smugly at her satisfied smile.

She laughs and shoves me playfully as we pack up our fishing gear and load the sled.

 **A/N:** This was a huge chapter full of keys, I love yous, winter fun, and a bit of naughtiness. Oh, and Edward dropped the W-word after the infamous James finally made an appearance. How do you think Edward handled that situation? Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading. xx


	12. Chapter 12 - December 31st

**A/N:** Thank you to **purplec305** for pre-reading and **Midnight Cougar** for beta-ing. xx

 **Disclaimer** : Twilight and its inclusive material is copyright to Stephenie Meyer. Original creation, including but not limited to plot and characters, is copyright to the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

-OTG-

(EPOV)

 **December 31** **st**

"There they are!" Emmett's booming voice thunders over everyone else when we enter the main house through the back door. "It's about time the two of you came up for air. We were thinking about strolling down to the cottage, but we didn't want to interrupt anything."

Blue brushes past us, probably in search of Cooper, who I notice is taking a nap in his dog bed next to the fireplace.

"Hey, man. It's good to see you, Emmett. I guess you've already met Gran."

"Yes, and I see why you were stingy with the details. Not willing to give up anything about this little piece of paradise. And I guess this is Bella."

She smiles brightly and offers her hand. "Hello, Emmett. I'm Bella Swan."

"None of this handshaking. I understand you're family now. Give me a hug." Emmett's large stature allows him to lift Bella easily, hugging her then setting her back on the floor. "Good to meet you finally, and this is Rosalie Hale, Edward's assistant."

"Hi, Bella. I doubt you would remember me growing up, but Gran's bakery was always a special place for me. I have plenty of fond memories from my summers in Michigan with my grandparents."

"It's a great place to live." Bella is always advocating her beloved state.

"Can I get you two some coffee or something to eat?" Gran asks.

"Coffee sounds good, but I can get it." Bella smiles, heading for the coffee pot.

"I'm starving. Thanks, Gran." I sit on a stool at the island next to Rosalie.

Gran questions. "Is breakfast okay this late? I know Bella loves it at any time, but what about you?"

"I'll take whatever you're willing to feed me," I reassure her.

Gran gets busy loading two plates full of food for us, while Bella fills our mugs with coffee then tops off Emmett's half-empty one. Oddly, Rosalie's normal coffee is missing, and she's drinking a glass of orange juice.

"How are you doing, Edward? Have you recovered since Emmett almost hit you with the car?" Rosalie sets her empty plate out of the way with Emmett's. It seems they've been here a while visiting with Gran.

"I'm better now I'm here, and I'm sorry, Rosalie. You were right. I should have never tried that trip on my own." I apologize even though we've already had this discussion several times. I can't thank the two of them enough for coming to my rescue.

"Let's not focus on that. We were there for you when you needed us. End of story. Are you taking your medications?"

I don't like how she always needles me on this issue. "I don't feel like I need them when I'm here."

"You know that isn't how it works," she warns.

"Well, I'm not smoking," I offer, hoping to distract her.

"That's good, but you need a doctor nearby. I'll find one for you, then you can discuss safely eliminating your medications."

I nod, digging into a square of potatoes. "What is this Gran?"

"Hashbrown casserole."

"It's delicious. Wow." I grab a biscuit and take a huge bite.

"There's more if you would like another portion. It's easy to reheat too. I can send the rest with you and Bella if you run out of room. It can be filling." She takes Rosalie and Emmett's empty plates then loads them into the dishwasher.

I glance up from my food to notice Rosalie watching me carefully.

She clears her throat. "I hate to jump straight into business, but what's your current status? Are you staying?"

I look over at Bella whose smile matches my own at the question. "Yes, I will be living here permanently."

Rosalie smiles. "That's great! Now, before we get too far into the details, I would like to suggest we do a better job handling your social media."

"I want nothing to do with social media, Rosalie," I warn. Taking a bite of bacon, I shovel a forkful of scrambled eggs into my waiting mouth, hoping to end the discussion immediately.

"Hold on, Edward. I know you've been against all social media and refused to set up accounts, but hear me out. By pushing social media away, you feed into others who pursue and prosper off stars like yourself. You create such little supply that it generates this feeding frenzy, which escalates out of control, causing every random person to share any photo of you or your whereabouts instantly.

"By having an account, say on Instagram, you would take back control. Put the pictures out there you want people to see: the simplicity of your new life here or your love for Bella, which is written all over your face."

My smile widens at the mention of Bella. "I love her, but I don't want them attacking Bella, Gran, or anyone here. Some people can be ruthless, and these people don't deserve to be subjected to that kind of treatment because of me."

Rosalie reminds me. "If they do, they aren't your fans. Remember that. I'm not saying you have to share everything, but the more you share, the more you will help take the wind out of the sails of the people pursuing you.

"Edward, you're a movie star. Your fans can't help their curiosity, and they add to your star power. You sell out box offices, which makes you attractive to the independent film projects you are now finding yourself drawn to at this time. We can't let the flame die. We need to keep going, and I know you don't want to let go completely.

"When they see your happiness, your fans will grow protective of you, as will people in this community. They will all support you and root for your continued success. You aren't giving up your career, but scaling back the number of projects, which will allow you to enjoy the other things in life."

I turn to see Bella watching me. "What do you think?"

She pushes the remaining eggs around on her plate, choosing her words with great care. "It's a good idea. We have accounts for the farm I manage, as it's a great way to generate business. I was also thinking you might consider the possibility of doing a meet and greet at the Farmer's Market, since you're now an investor of Wildflower Farms. If you were there weekly, taking selfies and signing autographs, the people of Forksville will get used to seeing you out and about, which will quell their curiosity about their newest resident. If you give them controlled weekly access, the desire for photos will diminish. Then when we are together, they will be not as likely to snap a photo and share it online. Even if they do, it won't be a surprise to your fans, as they will already know you're happy and at home here."

"Can we really limit interest to a handful of hours at a Farmer's Market?" I wonder.

Bella's nodding before I can finish my thought. "I believe we can. It will give you a chance to be out and exposed under controlled conditions. I will already be there with our booth. This would also give you a chance to get to know others in our community."

Rosalie snaps her fingers. "You know what we could do, Edward? Ask for a donation. Something like twenty dollars for an autograph and thirty for a selfie, then donate the money to a local group or charity in the community. People are always willing to help a great cause, and especially if the money is coming back into the community or helping those in need."

Bella agrees. "That's a great idea, like the Forksville Theatre Company from the high school or the community theatre program. Those would be natural programs for you to be involved. They're your people."

"What about ones that would benefit children or pets?" I try to think about other causes I would like to support.

"We can do a new one each week," Rosalie suggests.

"How are we going to manage something like this?" I sigh heavily, feeling the anxiety grow already." It can get easily out of control with hundreds of people."

"We can have the group that is benefiting come and meet you, then volunteer their time to help manage the meet and greet. I can be here too."

I shake my head. "Rosalie, that really isn't feasible for you to travel every week from Los Angeles."

She goes quiet then offers more of an explanation. "No, I wouldn't be coming from there. I would be here. When I was back visiting my parents over the holidays, they were telling me how they didn't know what to do with my grandparents' place here. No one has lived in the home for over a year; since they moved to a nursing facility where they can receive more care. So, it's sitting empty. We talked it out and I've decided I'm moving into the home."

"You're moving to Michigan?" I'm surprised, but a little excited at the thought of having her nearby.

"Yes, but that's not all. I understand it's rather unprofessional, but Emmett and I have gotten close while working for you all these years." She hesitates. "Well, I'm just going to say it. We're pregnant."

"Pregnant?"

Rosalie nods. "So, Emmett is moving in with me too."

"Holy smokes! That's great news. Congratulations!" I give her a side hug, then Bella and Gran move over to hug Rosalie and give their best wishes too.

"I'm not very far along, only two months, but we're in this together and making some of our own plans," Rosalie shares.

I grin at Emmett. "You devil. You weren't in LA when you called me while we were in Chicago?"

"No. Rosalie invited me to New York to meet her parents. I didn't know how to tell you."

"It went well?" I look between the two of them, hoping for more good news.

Rosalie lets out a sigh. "As good as can be expected. They aren't happy about the order we are doing things, but Edward, I don't want to get married. They don't understand that, but Emmett does. Why can't I be with him and build a family together? Why do I have to do it their way?"

"You don't." I offer my reassurance and support. "It's your life, and you need to do what's best for you."

"Well, they don't see it like that. But I've watched so many marriages crumble under the weight of Hollywood, and I love Emmett too much to put either of us through that. If I'm honest, it will be a relief not to live in the Hollywood spotlight. You taking a step backward will be good for all of us."

"Maybe out and away from the pressure, you will feel differently about marriage?" I speculate.

"It's possible, but I don't see that happening for me." Rosalie gives me a small smile.

My joy for two of my favorite people can't be contained. "Well, a new little one and moving nearby are great reasons to celebrate. I'm thrilled for you Rosalie. You too, Emmett."

"Thanks, man. So, Bella's and Rosalie's plans for getting you settled here are good, but we need to talk about real security, because you will draw the curious and occasionally, the crazed fan looking to find you in these woods. I've been going over the land surveys for the farm, and we can fence it, and probably should once the ground thaws, but I have another idea."

"What's that?" I finish my breakfast as Gran removes Bella's empty plate, and I offer her mine. "Fantastic as always, Gran."

Her wink and beaming smile say it all.

Emmett opens a map, spreading it out on the island in front of us, and points out various locations. "When I was studying the roads leading to this place, I noticed if we were to privatize them, then we could build a gatehouse with someone manning it twenty-four hours a day seven days a week. This way, we can control who enters and exits the roads leading to the farm."

"Is that something we need Jasper to be here to do?" I ask.

"Yes, and I would suggest setting up a private meeting with the Township Board as soon as possible." Emmett looks through a stack of paperwork.

Bella clears her throat. "Jacob is on the board. He's my business partner here on the farm. Plus, my father is the Chief of Police. Edward will have them both in his corner if he needs them."

Emmett nods. "These are all great things to know, Bella. It isn't easy to privatize roads, Edward. It will require rezoning and take a large pile of money, but from what I can tell by the Township monthly meeting minutes posted online, they need it. There's an existing millage and they are looking to add to it on the next ballot. Those types of things aren't easy to get passed, but someone with your means can eliminate the need for them to ask the community for another raise in everyone's taxes."

"A millage?" I ponder how far-reaching my impact will be on the community. I want stay out of everyone's crosshairs, and I'm concerned there will be blowback from using my money to get what I want.

Bella speaks up. "Yes, they are looking to do renovations to the fire station to allow a place for the volunteers to sleepover and have better facilities for showering and such. It really needs it. We can go take a tour. The police department needs to upgrade computers and add more offices while the library would like to expand."

"Those all seem like reasonable improvements." I nod, thinking our mutual interests may be met in this case.

Rosalie smiles. "I believe Jasper can work out this deal where everyone wins, and I don't know a better way to join a community than making a tax cut possible for all of its residents."

"I worry my presence will cause issues. I don't want Forksville to lose its small-town feel because of me. We need to minimize my impact, but the ability to know Bella and her family are safe is attractive."

"And we can explain that in the meeting," Emmett adds.

"You think it will work?"

Rosalie chuckles. "I don't see why not? Money talks, but you won't know until you try, and Jasper has a way with charming everyone to find the best solution for all parties involved."

"I can charm too," I remind everyone, winking at Bella.

Rosalie rolls her eyes. "Oh, we know. We heard how you charmed Bella's mother with your homeless story."

"It was true." I stand by my statement.

"Don't blame, Edward," Gran says. "She isn't the nicest person. The good Lord knows I've had to deal with her for years. She can try even the gentlest of souls."

Rosalie shakes her head. "It doesn't matter. We don't want her to be a source of trouble for the two of you. So, think about coming clean with her and making amends. She needs to know who you really are, Edward. Anyone else you've _charmed_ recently?"

Bella lowers her voice. "James."

I sit a little taller in my seat. "I may have had a few words with Bella's ex."

"A boyfriend?" Rosalie wonders.

"Yes. His father owns the bank," Bella clarifies.

Rosalie lets out a sigh. "Okay. Who let the cat out of the bag when you were in Chicago?"

"I believe it was Maggie O'Sullivan, an old friend from high school."

"Be careful. Old friends and exes have a way of coming out of the woodwork when you move to a new area. Let's minimize their impact by limiting your contact."

"We will do our best, but we can't control everyone, Rosalie."

"I understand. Now, where will you be living?" she asks.

"At Bella's."

"Do you need a car?"

"I can use Bella's Jeep, but I want to buy another vehicle. A Suburban."

Bella's hand moves to my thigh, giving it a squeeze, then she mouths the words "thank you."

"Okay, we will purchase one from a local dealer and have it delivered, unless you're willing to pick it up?" Rosalie makes a few notes in her phone.

"Maybe Bella can pick it up," I suggest.

Rosalie nods. "I'll make the arrangements. What about your items from storage in Los Angeles? Is it okay to send them here? Or do you want to keep them in storage?"

"I want everything here, but I'm not sure if there's room for it all at Bella's." I'm concerned I'll be overwhelming her space with my stuff.

" _Our_ space, Edward," Bella corrects, then wonders. "What type of stuff is it?"

Rosalie thinks back to when we sold my home years ago. "Mostly clothes, books, and awards. Some movie souvenirs from the different productions Edward has been a part of during his career."

Bella smiles brightly with a new idea. "What if we remodeled the little barn next to the old hen house and make it a place just for Edward? He can store his stuff there and use it as an office when he needs privacy to read scripts, have meetings, research, or prep for his next role? A place to get away and work if needed."

"That's a great idea." Gran nods. "It isn't heated, but we can fix its shortcomings fairly easily. Maybe add a bathroom too."

"Is that the one that overlooks the pool?" My mind rewinds to watching Bella swim when I was visiting in October. We've come a long way in our relationship since then, but if the opportunity were to present itself of watching her in the pool, then it sounds as though I may have regular office days.

Bella chuckles as if she knows where my mind has gone, if only briefly. "Yes. It's just a plain little building, but we can add French doors and additional windows for more natural light. It would be a great place for an office."

I nod my head, but feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. Taking out my phone, I'm surprised to see it's Alice, but I open the screen to get a better view of the photo she's sent.

She and Jasper are dressed up, and she's holding a bouquet, like a… bride? I let out a nervous chuckle, shaking my head, but two more text messages arrive leaving me shocked.

 **Mr. & Mrs. Jasper Whitlock**

 **Viva Las Vegas**

"Holy cow." I push my phone toward Rosalie and Emmett, and nervously run my fingers through my hair. "Did you two know about this?"

They lean in, reading the texts, then study the photo.

"Nope," Rosalie tells me, as they both shake their heads.

"What is it?" Bella asks.

I hand her my phone so she can see the photo. "Alice and Jasper got married in Vegas. They eloped. Our parents will be so upset they were left out."

Bella grins. "Maybe it was a spontaneous, romantic decision, Edward. Not everyone wants a wedding. Money and time can make it impossible. I thought we were just discussing with Rosalie how not everyone has to be married. Jasper and Alice look beyond happy, and isn't that what your parents would want for them?"

"I suppose that's true, but—"

"Then that's all we need to know." Bella types out a message of congratulations on my phone, sending it to the newlyweds. "Maybe we can have a party for them when they return?"

I nod my head, but consider all the times I've missed celebrating events like this with my family: birthdays, anniversaries, holidays. I've been a horrible brother and son over the years, putting my career first. Hopefully, this move will help me find a better balance between my private and public lives.

"A party. I'm sure Alice would love that." I smile at Bella, leaning in to peck her lips.

She returns my kiss then goes right back to planning. "We can have it here. Gran can whip up a small wedding cake. I'm sure your parents would make the trip and bring the kids if they're still with them too."

A thought warms me from head to toe. "Our families can meet."

"And become one happy group?" Bella questions.

"I like the sound of that."

"Me too." Her smile brightens.

"I have the feeling this next year will be a great one." I turn on my stool and pull Bella close, leaving a kiss on her temple.

"I think we're all ready for that. Life is crazy, and no offense Edward, but I'm ready for a simpler time too," Rosalie declares.

I take back my phone from Bella. "I will take your advice and set up an Instagram account."

"Do you need any help?" Bella asks.

"I don't think so. I need an email address and password, right?"

"Yes."

"Then I've got this." I set to work at figuring out how to download an app with a gentle reminder from Rosalie, who supplies my forgotten password when it's needed.

After adding the app to my phone, I think about the first photo of this stage of my new life I would like to post. I look around Instagram, a little surprised some of my fellow actors have so many followers while others have only a fraction of what they should. I follow a few of my buddies, then conclude I'm a little more competitive than I should be when I notice their numbers of followers. When I question Rosalie about the little blue check mark, some accounts have, she quickly gets to work.

Within hours, my account is verified and my followers grow throughout the afternoon until I have over a million people waiting for my first post. I snap photos of our entire evening eating fondue, or as Emmett calls it "fundue," and playing an interesting game called Cards Against Humanity. When Gran is declared the winner, she calls it a night an hour early, leaving us "kids" to the countdown—our champagne-filled glasses, snacks, silly hats, and confetti poppers at the ready.

It isn't until the countdown to midnight begins that I snap selfies with Bella sitting next to me or on my lap. There are silly ones with our faces smashed together—we're the picture of love and happiness. While in others, she's running her fingers along my beard with a look of clear appreciation. I know that look and I'll save those photos for just me.

But my favorite photo is her smiling while I kiss her cheek just before midnight and make it my first post of the New Year with the caption: "Happy New Year! There's no place like home."

A/N: Lots of planning this chapter and a few surprises. It is no easy task to make the changes Edward desires so quickly, and everyone will need to be involved to make them happen. Tomorrow's chapter will be a large time jump for Edward and Bella, and it is the last chapter of this little tale. I wanted you to know how the next year goes for them before I press the complete button. Let me know what you think and thanks for reading. You are always welcome to join my Facebook group, **Kay Richard's Bonfire** , to find photos and inspiration for Off the Grid, as well as my other stories. Happy New Year! Peace, love, and happiness to all for 2019. Let's make it a great year! xx


	13. Chapter 13 - January 1st

**A/N:** Let's just get to it.

 **Disclaimer** : Twilight and its inclusive material is copyright to Stephenie Meyer. Original creation, including but not limited to plot and characters, is copyright to the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

-OTG-

(EPOV)

 **January 1** **st** **(one year later)**

I finish checking my phone as the number of likes on my latest post continues to climb from my over twenty million followers. I find it astounding that people continue to care, even though I've limited my workload, but not my access to them or them to me.

Blue lets out a whine as he switches positions in his dog bed while I wait for Bella. I have no idea how long my eyes are closed when I'm startled awake by a warm hand on my arm.

"Happy New Year, Edward." Her beautiful eyes twinkle in the firelight.

"Happy New Year, sweetheart. Is everyone asleep?" I pull back the blanket, making room for her.

"Yes, I checked." Bella curls into my side on the couch, as we stare at the fireplace watching the last log I added burn while the embers glow bright orange and red.

I let out a deep sigh. "What a year this has been. I'm exhausted."

"I know. There have been so many changes on the farm. We've expanded by leaps and bounds."

"I'm glad we kept the bed and breakfast open. Gran's been busier than ever."

Bella nods. "She loves taking care of others, and I'm glad it worked out for everyone. I doubt your parents will want to leave her cooking and baking."

"I don't blame them. It's been wonderful having them here to visit." I let my head fall back as I pull her a little closer, loving this time we're able to spend alone.

"Emma is growing big too. She's almost five months old and rolling over onto her tummy. It won't be long until she's crawling everywhere." Bella wraps her arm around my waist.

"She will be a handful, and almost the spitting image of Rosalie with her blue eyes and blonde hair."

Bella smiles. "But those dimples of hers are all Emmett. She's such a happy baby."

"I thought Jasper and Alice would join us this year, but I guess the pull of Vegas was too great." I'm a little disappointed not to spend more time with them during the holidays.

"Yes, they are celebrating their anniversary _their_ way." She's always quick to remind me there isn't anything set in stone for how we all live our lives, and it's okay to buck tradition now and then.

Bella's head rests on my chest as I stroke her silky hair. "What was your favorite part of this past year?"

She lets out a yawn at our late hour. "There's too many to count. I want to say the wedding proposal in the middle of the wildflower fields at sunset is up there. Maybe top five."

"You liked that?" I chuckle, thinking back to the unexpected disturbing of the bees that caused everything to be cut short.

"What's not to like? It was a movie star worthy proposal. The setting was perfect—as for the bees, at least we weren't stung."

"No, I chopped down my long, drawn out proposal to the basics, then we high-tailed it out of there."

Bella chuckles. "What about the wedding? I still can't believe we pulled that one off. I mean who gets married in October during harvest season? There're apples still on the trees and pumpkins in the field."

"Well, we did, and I love October. It's special for me, because it's when we met and I fell in love with you. I couldn't imagine choosing a better month to get married. Everything was beautiful and reflected the season."

"And delicious. Caramel apples at a wedding? That was a first for me, but seemed so right. Plus, the cider is always my favorite."

I agree easily. "Don't forget the donuts. Gran outdid herself with the cake and decorations. I love we had the ceremony and reception here at the farm."

Bella's head nods against my chest. "It's added a new fold to our business plan—weddings at Wildflower Farms."

"The honeymoon was my favorite part." My hand moves over her curves until I leave a loving pinch on her gloriously rounded ass.

"Hey!" She swats my hand playfully. "Did you like going to Mackinac Island? It's so romantic there. I love they don't allow cars on the island. It's such a throwback to simpler times and adds to its quaint, charming feel."

"It was special, but I like we didn't leave our suite for two days." My hand cups her ass cheek, squeezing gently at the reminder.

"You wore me out!" Bella leans up and pecks my lips. "We got out of our room eventually, but only had the chance to explore the island briefly. We must go back again. Maybe some time around our anniversary."

"Sounds like a plan." I lean down, giving her another kiss.

Bella tucks her head into the crook of my neck then lets out a deep sigh. "One of the most amazing things we did was to build a new home."

"Yes. We couldn't stay in the cottage when we got the good news from Jasper."

Our new home is nestled among the woods on an unused portion of the property, giving us plenty of privacy away from the more active areas. The six-bedroom, six and a half bath home is definitely larger than the cottage. Bella calls it a modern farmhouse design, but to me it just feels like home. My only requirements were plenty of bedrooms and a front porch swing.

She shakes her head minimally while her fingers draw patterns on my chest. "I had no idea you could build a house so quickly. When it wasn't ready in August like promised, I panicked."

"We knew the timing would be tricky, but Mom and Dad came through again, keeping the kids for a few extra months then helping to make the transition easier for everyone."

Bella tilts her head backward. Her eyes finding mine, she whispers the biggest change for us. "I can't believe we're parents."

"You're no longer 'Ma Bell,' but full-time 'Mama' to the newest Cullens." I leave a kiss on her forehead, holding her a little tighter in my arms.

"I know. It freaks me out we have three little ones now depending on us. I'm their mother, but I wouldn't have it any other way." Her hand finds mine, and she interlaces them together. "Having their adoption ceremony so close to Thanksgiving, makes me love the holiday being about family even more."

I bring her hand to my lips, leaving a kiss on the back. "Me too. I'm glad Angie, Joshua, and Isaac are settling into life here on the farm. It's sad that their mother never got more than a few more visits with them before her ex found her at a friend's home." My blood boils every time I think about that bastard.

Bella nods her head using short, quick movements. "I agree."

"If we do anything for them, it's that we see the case through to the end. They are as much victims of domestic violence as Beth was. Jasper said sentencing is in the next few weeks as it was delayed due to the holidays. I plan to read a victim impact statement on behalf of Beth and the kids."

"I'll go too. I'm sure Gran would keep an eye on the kids since it's only for two days."

We're both quiet for a while, recalling the events that led the kids to our home in another state far away from the violence and terror of their former lives. My parents are thrilled to be grandparents and already have a special bond with them, which will now last a lifetime thanks to our intervention.

Bella's voice breaks the silence. "It's hard to imagine you had time to film a movie nearly a year ago, then to have it premiere at the Traverse City Film Festival this past summer."

I shrug. "I squeezed in a little work. Reducing my workload to one movie a year is the right move for all of us. I'm also thankful everything has been resolved with the lawsuit against New Moon Studios and Aro Volturi. Jasper was amazing and negotiated an appropriate settlement for breaching my contract. I hope Aro thinks twice before firing someone like that again, but I doubt he will change his ways."

"He's a slick one. Your fans never stopped supporting you, and I'm sure it was part of the studio's decision to settle." She looks up at me, leaning her head back. "Don't they announce the Oscar nominations in January?"

"Yes, it's coming up." There's been a buzz about my latest performance, but I know better than to get my hopes up.

"I have my fingers crossed for you—a nomination is an honor too."

I let out a sigh at the thought. "I will not be upset either way."

"You're a winner in my book no matter what happens."

"Is that so?" I grin. Bella has always been my champion knowing what's best for me even when I didn't.

"Yes. You've settled into life here. The entire town is thrilled having you here."

I let out a snort. "Tax cuts will do that to people."

"It isn't just about the money, Edward, but about the people. They respect you and your need for privacy. You've been extremely generous to the community."

"We've been able to have a more peaceful life here than I would have ever dreamed. I love the normalcy."

"It will be important when Angie starts pre-school soon, and I would love for the kids to learn to skate this winter out on the lake. I can teach them." Bella's always the planner and looking out for what's best for everyone.

"Angie's growing up too fast, but I'll do everything I can to protect them."

"I know you will." Bella scoots up to peck my lips.

"This next year will probably seem calm compared to all the changes we've faced during the past one."

"Anything on your agenda? Things you hope to accomplish?" she wonders.

"I won't film again until late spring."

Bella pinches my side. "Sounds like you'll be busy hibernating this winter."

"Your version of hibernating is actual work—clearing snow, spreading salt."

"And what did you have in mind?" She raises a skeptical eyebrow.

"I think we should work on adding another little one to our family. You know I love the practicing part." I wiggle my eyebrows when she looks up at my face. "I want a child with you, Bella."

She can't keep the smirk off her face. "You think it's time we should pull the goalie?"

"You know I don't speak your hockey jargon, but if that means you stopping your birth control pills then 'yes.' I love you. You love me. We're happily married with three kids. We have an incredible network of support. If I never want to work another day, we would be okay financially. The farm alone can support us without any of my earnings. Why not?"

Bella lets out a sigh. "Apparently, you have some selective hearing when it comes to the whole pregnancy and delivery parts Rosalie shared with me. I'm not sure I can handle the pain."

"I'm positive Rosalie is exaggerating, and you can handle anything. I know it. Women have babies all the time, and Emmett told me they're ready for another one."

"So soon? Rosalie didn't say a word." She looks lost in thought.

My voice softens. "Hey, if you're not ready, I understand." I tilt my hips in her direction, letting her know I'm ready and willing at any time, like now. "It doesn't mean we can't practice until you give us the green light."

"If I didn't know better, I would think you're horny, Mr. Cullen." She chuckles.

My hands move up and down her back, feeling her bra and planning my next move. "I'm ready any time I'm around you. I can't think of a better way to start off the New Year than being buried deep inside my wife, Mrs. Cullen."

Bella looks around then toward the stairs. "Here in front of the fire? What if one of the kids—"

"They're asleep and we're alone. A rare event. Let's take advantage." My hands seek the soft skin at her waist, not finding enough, and work the buttons of her shirt, revealing her marvelous breasts.

"Blue—" she starts.

"Couldn't care less, but you must be quiet. No screaming 'Oh, Edward!' when you sink down on my cock. Because that _will_ wake up the whole house," I tease, and pause the unveiling of her chest as I move to sit up.

Bella stands, pushing off her underwear and stretchy pants. "But you love it when I'm vocal."

Her hands move to the button of my jeans, lowering the zipper, then she reaches inside my underwear pulling out my fully erect cock.

"You're right. I do. I love everything about you." I guide Bella to straddle my waist.

Her hand guides the tip through her slick folds before sinking down until our hips are flush with a feeling like no other.

Forget everything else I said. This right here between us. This is home. Everything else is the icing on the cake.

She lets out a gasp at our connection, then lowers her voice. "You always feel so good, Edward."

Bella moves her hips, but I hold her in place. "Wait."

"What is it? Are you okay?" She tries to move off my lap.

"No. I mean, yes. Don't move. I'm okay. Just give me a minute." I take a deep breath knowing I will not miss this chance to tell her how I feel when it's just the two of us, and she looks like an angel here with me.

A lump forms in my throat as my mind races through everything I have to be thankful for due to this woman. Falling in love isn't something you can predict, but sometimes you luck out and manage to be at the right place at the right time and everything falls into place because of the love of one woman. Perhaps, it has been fate all along.

I try swallowing the lump down, and when I'm finally able to speak, the words are barely above a whisper. "Thank you, Bella."

A beautiful smile breaks out across her face. She rubs my beard then leans down to press our lips together in a delicate kiss full of love and tenderness. "Oh, Edward. I know."

And she does because she's been here every step of the way for over the past year.

While I haven't left Hollywood completely, I have found a balance in my life located in another state and a new home I love. Thanks to Rosalie, Gran, and Bella, I have more family and friends than I could have ever imagined.

Everything changed for the better when I sought refuge on a farm and found love in the middle of the woods along with a new life off the grid.

 **A/N** : The end. I'm completely blown away by the response to this little story about Actorward. Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed, or reviewed Off the Grid. I never anticipated you would want more, but I'm working on three short outtakes to share soon. I'm hoping to have something for you from Renee, Maggie, and James, but I will post them separately from the story, as **Off the Grid: Extras**. So put me on alert then you won't miss them when they post.

When I committed to writing for the compilation, I had no idea what I would write, but I liked the idea of writing something new and including babies in some way with the story. I started thinking about this Actorward or a possible sequel to my first one-shot, Mr. Perfect (Emmett/Bella/Edward) and the continuation M. Parfait (Bella/Edward). Well, they both won out, as this story unfolded quickly then Emmett wouldn't stop whispering in my ear.

So, the next story I will share with you is Emmett's Mr. Perfect sequel, called **Daddy's Girl**. It is completely written and pre-read. Once Midnight Cougar gets a chance to work her magic then I will start posting chapters weekly.

Many of you know I have been a long time reader in our fandom, but I recently celebrated my 1-year anniversary of publishing my first fanfic. A fact that wouldn't be possible without the unwavering support of two very important people. I can't thank them enough, but thank you to **purplec305** and **Midnight Cougar** for taking this journey with me. You are rockstars in my world. xx

Everyone is always welcome to join me in my Facebook group, **Kay Richard's Bonfire** , where I share photos, teasers, and inspiration for my stories. Happy New Year and thank you for reading. :)


End file.
